le coup de la panne
by caskett71
Summary: il y a Rick toujours écrivain, Kate toujours détective mais une rencontre différente... rated peut changer en cours de route...
1. Chapter 1

**Le coup de la panne**

**Voilà, je me lance, c'est la première fic que j'écris, je ne sais pas trop ou je vais mais j'y vais. Il y a la détective Kate Beckett, Richard Castle l'écrivain mais une rencontre différente de celle de la série.**

**Bien sûre rien ne m'appartient, sauf les idées.**

**Soyez sympa, dites moi ce que vous en pensez. Je n'ai pas d'avance dans les chapitres alors je ne promets pas de publier régulièrement. Bonne lecture**

* * *

Chapitre 1 : décompresser

Nous venions de résoudre une affaire difficile, un jeune garçon de 13 ans avait perdu la vie sous les coups de son demi-frère de 18 ans, jaloux de l'amour que lui portaient ses parents. Comme toujours quand cela concernait des jeunes, j'avais besoin de temps pour m'en remettre. Alors quoi de mieux pour se vider la tête qu'une virée en moto.

Je sortais du bureau du capitaine, qui m'accordait quelques jours de repos, me tournant vers mes deux fidèles coéquipiers.

- salut les gars, je vous laisse le navire pour une semaine, ne vous battez pas pendant mon absence. et je quittais les bureaux sous leurs regards étonnés.

Le lendemain je prenais la route sur ma moto, une Harley Davidson Softail 1984 noire avec dossier et top case, direction les Hampton ou j'avais réservé une chambre dans un hôtel pour une semaine d'évasion.

Après 2 h de route m'approchant de ma destination, je vis au loin une voiture qui avait enclenché ses feux de panne. Je décidais de m'arrêter pour voir si je pouvais aider.

Ayant mis la moto sur la béquille et ôté mon casque, je m'approchais du conducteur.

- Bonjour, puis-je vous aider ?

Il se retourna et qu'elle ne fut pas ma surprise de me trouver face à l'écrivain Richard Castle.

- Bonjour mademoiselle, me dit-il en me tendant la main que je serai poliment.

Je suis tombé en panne sèche et la station service se trouve à quelques kilomètres alors si vous pouviez…..

Il ne finit pas sa phrase car il réalisa que j'étais en moto. Je fini la phrase pour lui.

- Vous conduire à la station chercher un jerricane d'essence.

- Oui mais je vois que vous êtes en moto, qui est superbe d'ailleurs. dit-il en s'approchant d'elle.

- Pas de problème, j'ai un deuxième casque dans le top case.

Lorsqu'il eu fermé sa belle voiture nous prirent la route. Je le senti à l'aise derrière moi et 15 min plus tard nous étions de retour à la voiture avec l'essence pour lui permettre de rejoindre la station et compléter son réservoir.

Un sourire marquait son visage, je pense qu'il a du aimer la petite promenade.

- Comment puis-je vous remercier pour votre gentillesse ? me dit-il.

- Ce n'est pas nécessaire.

- Si si, j'insiste, de nos jours c'est tellement rare l'entraide. Que diriez vous d'un diner en ville ce soir, si vous restez dans les environs bien sûre. ?

- Oui je séjourne dans un hôtel en ville. Et d'accord pour le diner.

- Que diriez-vous du Blue Cactus sur Montrose avenue ? On s'y retrouve vers 19h ?

- Je le connais. Ok pour 19h.

- Au fait, je m'appelle Rick, et je crois qu'on pourrait se tutoyer ?

- Ok ! moi c'est Kate, a ce soir. répondis-je en serra la main qu'il me tendait.

Nous repartîmes en même temps, je roulais en direction de l'hôtel Savannah le sourire aux lèvres, j'allais diner avec Richard Castle, le maitre du macabre, celui qui me permettait de m'évader lorsque je me plongeais dans ses livres.

Quelques accélérations plus tard, j'arrivais à mon hôtel, pas trop grand mais très accueillant, il était tenu par une gentille famille de la région. La réceptionniste me tendit la clé et je me rendais dans ma chambre pour me reposer et me doucher en prévision de ma soirée.

19h, je m'approchais du restaurant à pied lorsque je vis mon hôte qui arrivait au même instant. Un sourire et un baise main plus tard, nous nous retrouvions à table devant un délicieux repas. Nous discutions du temps, de pannes de voiture puis il me parla de son ''boulot '', des recherches qu'il avait faites au sein des polices de New-York pour ses livres. A l'évocation du NYPD mon sourire s'élargit.

- Qu'ai-je dis de drôle Kate ?

- Rien de drôle mais c'est une belle coïncidence car je travaille aussi pour le NYPD.

Ses lèvres formèrent un large sourire qui me fit frissonner.

- Laisse moi deviner, service des cambriolages, heu non, des personnes disparues ?

- Tu y es presque, service des homicides du 12ème district.

- Mais ce n'est pas très loin de chez moi.

Soudain son regard s'assombrit.

- L'affaire de ce jeune garçon tué par son demi-frère, c'est vous qui….. ?

- Oui, ça a été dure, c'est pour ça que je me suis éloignée de la ville quelques jours.

- Désolé de vous avoir replongé dans ces souvenirs. Après un court silence. Et quels sont vos passe temps favori, a part dépanner les automobilistes en rade sur le bord de la route ?

Il comprit mon malaise et j'appréciais le changement de sujet.

- J'ai beaucoup aimée Avis de tempête… il me regarda stupéfait.

- Tu connais mes livres ?

- Tes livres oui, je les ai tous lu, même « Pas de furie en enfer ». Mais j'aimerai apprendre à connaitre l'auteur.

Soudain la lumière se fit dans la tête de Rick et il dit avec un grand sourire:

- La bibliothèque Barreault sur la 42ème avenue il y a trois semaines. Tu te souviens de ma dédicace ?

Je le regardais bouche bée, il se souvenait de moi à la séance de dédicace. Et là il me dit :

- J'écris ces quelques mots pour que ces magnifiques yeux émeraude gardent cet éclat pour TOUJOURS. Amitié sincère Richard Castle. Il sourit à son tour. J'ai écris ces mots en le pensant et espérant les revoir bientôt. Mon vœu est exaucé.

- Tu te souviens de toutes tes dédicaces ?

- Non, seulement de celle qui a un sourire ravageur et des yeux éclatant comme les tiens. Tu sais, j'en ai vu et entendu tellement, comme… *je suis votre plus grande fan* ou bien * vous pouvez signer sur ma poitrine*…. Je t'avais déjà repérée dans la file, tu attendais patiemment, tu me regardais timidement du coin de l'œil comme si tu avais peur de me déranger. Lorsque est arrivé ton tour, tu m'as tendu le livre et m'as dis, *ce livre est pour Kate*. Je t'ai regardée et là j'ai vu dans tes yeux ce petit éclat qui m'a inspiré pour ta dédicace. Et quand tu es partie tu m'as dis…

- Merci, je t'ai juste dis merci.

Je me sentis rougir comme une adolescente tandis qu'il posait sa main sur la mienne.

Il me parla de lui, de sa fille Alexis qui était restée à New York avec sa mère.

- Tu sais, il ne faut pas croire tout ce qui parait dans la presse. Mon agent me pousse à sortir avec une femme différente à chaque fois, elle dit que c'est pour mon image et que ça booste la vente, mais ce n'est pas ce que je veux.

Tout en discutant il avait gardé ma main dans la sienne, la caressant de temps en temps. La soirée passa trop vite à mon goût. Il était déjà l'heure de nous séparer.

- Merci ! j'ai passé une excellente soirée.

- Moi aussi ! répondis-je en laissant mon regard plonger dans l'azur de ses yeux. Puis prenant mon courage à 2 mains, m'approchant de lui, je déposais un baiser sur la joue et lui soufflait à l'oreille,

- A demain peut-être ? Et je me retournais sans attendre de réponse pour qu'il ne voit pas mes joues s'empourprer. Je rejoignis mon hôtel en pensant que ma semaine avait commencé de fort belle manière.

Le lendemain matin, après une douce nuit remplie de rêves, je sortis me balader en ville, détaillant les vitrines joliment décorées, flânant dans les ruelles et parmi les étals du marché quand soudain….

- Hey Kate, belle journée pour une balade ?

Me retournant, j'aperçût Rick que se dirigeait vers moi, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Oui en effet, et toi, que fais tu par ici ?

- Quelques provisions pour la semaine, tu veux te joindre à moi ?

- Avec plaisir. Dis-je sans pouvoir cacher ma joie de l'avoir croisé ce matin.

Nous marchions ensemble dans les allées du marché lorsqu'une idée me traversa l'esprit.

* * *

**Alors, je continue ?**


	2. Chapter 2

**MERCI a alwaysCaskett3012 pour ton aide. et aussi a tous ceux qui on commenté, ça fait plaisir et ça motive pour continuer.**

**bonne lecture...**

* * *

Chapitre 2: sur la route

- Hier j'ai vu que tu avais aimé notre petit tour en moto, que dirais tu d'en faire une plus longue aujourd'hui ?

Il me regarda tout surpris de ma demande et un sourire enfantin illumina son visage.

- Oh oui, ça me plairait beaucoup.

- Je connais un endroit à une heure de route d'ici, qui serai idéale pour un pic-nic.

Après voir fini les courses et organisé la journée, nous nous séparâmes pour préparer nos affaires et 30 minutes plus tard il m'attendait devant mon hôtel. Je le trouvais plutôt sexy, il était habillé d'un jeans, t-shirt et d'un blouson en cuire brun, s'il savait ce que le cuire me donnait comme idées. Non je devais me reprendre sinon j'aurai besoin d'une douche froide. Il enfila son casque alors que j'enfourchais ma bécane et la faisait ronronner. Il s'assit et je démarrais pour cette balade qui s'annonçait magnifique.

La route de la côte se profilait devant nous, c'était un long ruban de bitume qui sinuait entre des collines rocailleuses et des forets de pins. Je sentais mon passager bien a l'aise, il suivait le mouvement de la moto bien calé contre le dossier alors il s'accrocha à ma taille et je souris sous mon casque quand il me dit :

- Plus vite !

Je donnais encore un petit coup de gaz et l'entendit rire derrière moi. 15 minutes plus tard je quittais la route principale et m'engageais sur un chemin de terre qui menait à un petit parking. Enfin arrivé je stoppais ma bécane et la mettais sur la béquille. Après avoir sortit les affaires de plage et le pic-nic nous rangeâmes nos casques dans le top case. Un chemin escarpé le long d'une barre rocheuse nous guida à destination.

Un long tapis de sable blanc s'étalait devant nous jusqu'à la mer, qui était d'un bleu qui me rappela la couleur des yeux de mon invité. La plage était déserte en ce mois de juin, les vacanciers n'étaient pas encore arrivés

- Wahou ! je suis soufflé, c'est paradisiaque ! je viens dans les Hamptons depuis plusieurs années et je n'avais jamais vu un tel endroit.

Je posais le sac frigorifique à l'ombre d'une petite grotte alors que Rick étalait la couverture non loin de là.

- Rick, avec une propriété comme la tienne je comprends que tu n'as pas l'envie de partir voir ailleurs.

J'enlevais mes chaussures et m'installais sur la couverture, Rick fit de même, se couchant sur le côté appuyé sur son coude, il me faisait face.

- Mais dis moi Kate, toi, comment as-tu repéré cet endroit ?

- Heum, comment dire, c'était un hasard. Un jour je me promenais à pieds dans la forêt et je n'ai pas vu le temps passer, je me suis trop éloignée du sentier et me suis perdue. Après avoir tenté de retrouver mon chemin, j'ai vu de la clarté au milieu des branches alors je m'y suis dirigée et j'ai découvert cette plage.

- Comme le hasard fait bien les choses. Il a aussi permis de nous rencontrer.

- Ce n'est pas le hasard qui est à l' origine de notre rencontre mais plutôt ton étourderie..

Il me regarda avec des yeux grands ouvert d'étonnement.

- Ben oui, si tu n'avais pas oublié de faire le plein de ta voiture, nous ne nous serions pas rencontrés et nous ne serions pas ici à passer un agréable moment .

- Ah oui, agréable ? rétorqua-t-il en haussant un sourcil…. et si nous allions piquer une tête pour nous rafraichir avant de manger ?

- Chiche, le dernier à l'eau est une poule mouillée.

Je me débarrassais de mon pull et mon pantalon aussi vite que je pu mais il fut autant rapide que moi et c'est en même temps que nous nous jetâmes à l'eau.

Après quelques brasses en apnée, nous émergeons et reprenons notre course à l'air libre. Mais je dois le reconnaitre, avec son corps d'athlète, il était plus rapide que moi, alors je m'arrêtais vaincue. Il se retourna et comme je ne le suivais plus, il fit demi-tour et me rejoignit essoufflé par sa course. Lorsqu'il arriva vers moi, mon estomac se fit bruyamment entendre.

- Kate, je crois que nous devrions retourner à la plage pour remplir nos ventres avant de faire un malaise au milieu de ce paradis, moi aussi je suis affamé.

Sur ces bonnes paroles, nous nous dirigeâmes vers notre air de pic nic en nageant côte à côte, lui en dos crawlé et moi à la brasse indienne. Arrivés sur la plage vers la couverture, il déplia un linge et le posa sur moi en me frottant doucement les épaules et le dos. Je me laissais aller et appréciais le traitement que ses mains habilles me prodiguaient. Perdue dans ma rêverie, je ne m'étais pas rendue compte qu'il s'était assis et avait commencé à mettre le repas sur la couverture.

- Madame est servie. me dit il en me tendant la main, je la lui saisi et m'assis sur un coin de couverture.

Il avait préparé des sandwiches au pain de mie, une salade de pates, il y avait des tomates et quelques chips. Le tout accompagné d'une bouteille de coca bien fraiche. Pas d'alcool vu la chaleur et que je devais conduire pour nous ramener entier en ville.

Après avoir rangé les restes du repas dans la glacière et déplacé la couverture à l'ombre, je m'allongeais sur le dos pour me relaxer, il s'installa à coté de moi aussi sur le dos un bras replié sous sa nuque, son autre bras le long du corps, nos mains se frôlaient. Nous restions là un moment à somnoler, à rêvasser**.**

- Merci pour ce délicieux moment Rick, ça m'a permit d'oublier momentanément mon boulot.

- Ta compagnie est vraiment très agréable Kate, j'ai passé une bonne journée et la balade en moto c'était la cerise sur le gâteau.

- A propos de moto, je ne veux pas casser l'ambiance mais je crois que nous devrions rentrer.

Il m'aida à me relever et après nous être habillés et emballé nos affaires, nous retournions vers ma moto. Au retour, il ne me lâchait pas la taille même que je n'allais pas vite. Le chemin de retour fût agréable, le soleil se couchait sur l'océan et le vent commençait à se lever, rafraichissant un peu l'air.

A 18h nous étions devant mon hôtel, il mît la couverture et le sac dans sa voiture puis en revenant vers moi…..

- Pour te remercier et prolonger de cette magnifique journée, puis-je t'inviter à diner ce soir chez moi ?

- C'est toi qui cuisineras ?

- Bien sûre, j'adore cuisiner, je trouve ça relaxant de transformer des produits pour pouvoir les déguster après.

- Alors d'accord, se sera un honneur de diner chez le grand Rick Castle.

- Désolé mais ce soir vous serez accompagnée par Richard Rodgers. Me soufflât- il à l'oreille en me déposant un baiser sur la joue.

Je souris et pris le papier qu'il me tendit avec son adresse puis je lui proposais de le rejoindre chez lui vers 20h. Je me retournais et entrais dans le hall pour ne pas qu'il me voie rougir comme une collégienne. Dans ma chambre je me laissais tomber sur le lit et repensais à cette belle journée et à la soirée qui m'attendait. Jamais je ne m'étais sentie aussi à l'aise avec un homme, il m'apaisait avec ses mots, me détendait d'un seul regard. J'étais tellement bien que je fini par m'endormir le sourire aux lèvres.

Une heure plus tard, j'émergeais de ce petit somme, m'étirais lentement pour réveiller mon corps légèrement endolorit par les kilomètres parcouru en moto ces dernier jours. j'avais décidé de me rendre chez Rick en taxi donc après une bonne douche qui fini par me détendre totalement, , je m'habillais d'une robe violette qui m'arrivait aux genoux, avec de petites manches et un décolleté orné de dentelles, j'agrémentais le tout d'un sac à main et d'une jaquette légère.

20 heures, je me tenais sur le seuil de cette belle et grande demeure et appuyais sur la sonnette, mon cœur battait à la chamade. La porte s'ouvrit sur un Rick souriant affublé d'un drôle de tablier de cuisine ou il était écris, " le meilleur papa du monde"...

* * *

**Alors, qu'en dites vous?**


	3. Découvrir Richard Rodgers

**Voilà la suite. Merci pour vos reviews, ça me motive tellement que mes chapitres deviennent un peu plus long. J'ai piqué quelques répliques à la série (vous les reconnaitrez)**

**Chapitre 3 : Découvrir Richard Rodgers**

_20heures, je me tenais sur le seuil de cette belle et grande demeure et appuyais sur la sonnette, mon cœur battait à la chamade. La porte s'ouvrit sur un Rick souriant affublé d'un drôle de tablier de cuisine ou il était écrit « Meilleur papa du monde »._

- Salut Kate ! Il me fit entrer en déposant un baiser sur ma joue.

- Salut ! Répondis-je troublée par son accueil. Des papillons voletaient dans mon ventre, je me sentais toute bizarre, sur un nuage. C'était une sensation agréable, que je n'avais plus ressentie depuis fort longtemps.

J'entrais dans cette somptueuse demeure, la stéréo diffusait une douce musique, je reconnu Andrew Belle, qui allait à merveille avec l'ambiance feutrée de cette soirée.

Il me débarrassa de ma jaquette et m'accompagna au salon. Pendant qu'il nous servait un verre de vin, je contemplais cette magnifique demeure, les colonnes en marbre, un plafond d'une hauteur impressionnante, un grand salon orné d'une impressionnante cheminée française. Je sortis par la large baie vitrée qui s'ouvrait sur une terrasse en bois donnant directement sur la plage de sable fin et à quelques mètres seulement, une mer d'huile s'étendait à perte de vue.

Il me rejoint dehors et me tendit un verre de vin rouge.

- Que nous as-tu préparés de bon ?

- Tu le sauras dans dix minutes, en attendant trinquons, à cette magnifique journée et à celles à venir. Dit-il en faisant tinter nos verres.

- Et à celles à venir. Répétais-je en buvant une gorgée de ce délicieux vin.

Nous étions là, sur cette belle terrasse à contempler la mer sous la pleine lune, à apprécier le moment présent lorsqu'une sonnerie retentit.

- Le repas est prêt, si tu veux bien me suivre.

Il me prit la main et nous amena à la salle à manger, qui était ouverte sur la cuisine, ou il avait dressé une magnifique table, nappe blanche, serviettes roses et deux chandeliers surmontés de bougies assorties aux serviettes. Il m'aida à m'asseoir et passa derrière l'îlot central pour sorti un plat du four.

- Hmm, qu'es-ce qui sent si bon !

- Des lasagnes à la Castle, avec le temps qu'il me restait au retour de notre balade, je n'ai pas pu faire plus. Dit-il d'un air désolé.

- Tu plaisante, ça a l'air délicieux et en plus j'adore les lasagnes.

Rick posa le plat sur la table ainsi qu'une salade de rampon agrémentée de croutons. Il servit des parts dans les assiettes, remplit nos verres d'un vin rouge qui se mariait très bien avec ce repas.

- Rick c'est un régal pour les papilles, tu es un vrai cordon bleu, une autre facette de l'écrivain que je découvre.

- Merci, je suis heureux que ça te plaise. Mais tu sais, ce n'est pas nouveau que je cuisine, quand la mère d'Alexis est partie, je me suis retrouvé obligé de cuisiner. Et cuisiner pour une enfant ce n'est pas facile, il faut varier les menus, les rendre attrayant. Aller au restaurant ça va un moment alors je m'y suis mis, au début elle faisait souvent la grimace mais avec le temps je me suis amélioré et j'ai pris goût à la cuisine.

- En tout cas n'arrête pas, c'est délicieux. Et es-ce que tu excelles aussi dans la préparation des desserts ?

- Ben tu le découvriras dans un instant, je suis resté dans les mets italiens ce soir même pour le dessert. J'ai découvert ce pays lors d'une semaine de promotion d'un de mes livres et je suis tombé amoureux de cette région, de leurs plats et surtout de leurs vins, comme ce Valpolicella que nous avons bu ce soir.

- Je ne suis pas une connaisseuse en vin mais c'est vrai qu'il est très agréable.

Et il se leva pour débarrasser les plats, j'en fis de même avec les assiettes, je n'aimais pas rester à rien faire. Il mit tout ça dans le lave-vaisselle et se dirigea vers le frigo. Je me rassis à table et le vis revenir avec deux assiettes.

- Tiramisu à la framboise, c'est un de mes desserts préférés.

- Je ne connais pas mais si c'est toi qui l'a fais ça ne peut être que bon.

A la première cuillérée je fondis de plaisir, ce mélange de mascarpone frais et de framboise légèrement acide était vraiment fabuleux.

- Rick, ce dessert est vraiment divin. Alors je confirme, tu excelles aussi pour les desserts.

- Merci Kate, tu es vraiment une hôte agréable. Ça fait du bien de voir quelqu'un qui a bon appétit et qui apprécie mes petits plats…

A la fin du repas nous sortons sur la terrasse pour prendre les cafés. Les étoiles avaient fait leur apparition, la pleine lune se reflétait à la surface de l'océan, une petite brise s'était levée et de petites vagues venaient s'échouer sur la plage.

- C'est vraiment très reposant Rick, je comprends pourquoi tu n'explore pas les environs. Tu as tout ce qu'il faut sous la main, la plage, la mer…..

- Et une grande maison et une piscine et une belle terrasse, mais pour se sentir bien ici, il faut pouvoir le partager avec quelqu'un sinon à quoi bon….

- Mais tu n'es pas seul, tu as Alexis et ta mère.

- Ma mère a ouvert son école d'art et passe de moins en moins de temps au loft. Elle a un amoureux donc elle vient en coup de vent et repart comme un courant d'air… Et Alexis est à l'université, je ne la vois plus très souvent et elle me manque. Avant on passait tout notre temps ensemble, elle rentrait de l'école j'étais là, elle faisait se devoirs sur le bar de la cuisine, on se faisait des soirées cinéma ou vidéo, le weekend on sortait au zoo, au musée. Et d'un coup plus rien, elle rentre un weekend sur deux quand son emploi du temps le lui permet.

- Ha je comprends mieux maintenant….. Répliquais-je amusée.

- Quoi ? Qu'es-ce que tu comprends ?

- Le coup de la panne….. C'était pour faire une rencontre. Dis-je en me retenant d'éclater de rire.

- Oh zut, je suis démasqué, vous êtes trop forte détective…

- Et qu'aurais-tu fais si c'était un camionneur balèze et barbu qui s'était arrêté ?

Devant la grimace de dégout de Rick, je ne pu m'empêcher d'éclater de rire et de penser que je n'avais jamais été si heureuse qu'un coup de la panne se passe comme ça. Ayant repris mes esprits, je regardais l'heure et m'aperçut qu'il était plus de minuit. Me levant de la chaise :

- Rick, merci pour cette soirée mais Il se fait tard, je vais rentrer.

- D'accord, je t'appelle un taxi.

Il s'éloigna pour passer le coup de fil pendant que j'enfilais ma jaquette. Il revint après quelques minutes.

- Voilà c'est commandé. Je voudrais te remercier pour cette soirée Kate, j'ai vraiment passé un excellent moment et…

Il s'interrompit un peu gêné ne sachant pas comment continuer…

- Oui ?

- Es-ce qu'on pourrait se revoir, demain ou après-demain ? Si tu es libre bien sûre. Je ne voudrais pas gâcher tes vacances.

Je faisais mine de réfléchir mais au fond de moi j'en avais aussi envie, je savais déjà que j'allais accepter mais je voulais le laisser mijoter un peu…. Après ce moment de réflexion.

- Je te rassure Rick, mes vacances ne sont nullement gâchées et se serait avec plaisir. Et que voudrais-tu faire demain ?

- Heu à vrai dire je n'ai pas trop réfléchis à la chose… je ne savais pas si tu avais envie de me revoir alors…..

- Ah et pourquoi croyais-tu que je ne voulais pas te revoir ?

- Ben, on ne se connait que depuis 2 jours et je ne voulais pas être trop envahissant, tu es en vacances et je pensais que tu avais prévu pleins de trucs à faire.

- Tu pense trop Rick, tu devrais te laisser aller, te dévergonder, c'est un ami qui m'a dit ça un jour et depuis je profite de chaque instant qui passe. La vie est trop courte pour avoir des regrets, il faut foncer, vivre sa vie pour ne pas se réveiller un matin, regarder en arrière et se dire SI SEULEMENT. Alors oui j'ai envie de te revoir, de m'amuser, de profiter un max de mes vacances….. avec toi….

- Waouh, si seulement je t'avais retenue dans cette librairie la première fois que je t'ai vu…. Et alors, tu as une idée pour demain ?

- Dans la ville voisine, il y a la fête du blé. Une sorte de marché avec des stands de dégustations, des sculpteurs, une fête foraine et...

Je m'interrompis car à l'énoncée de la fête foraine je vis son visage s'illuminer d'un sourire éclatant, on aurait dit un gosse de huit ans le matin de Noël.

- A voir l'éclat dans tes yeux, je pense que tu es pour. Je passe te chercher à 10 heures. Ou préfères-tu y aller en voiture ?

- Non Kate, la moto me convient très bien.

A l'extérieur, un coup de klaxon se fit entendre.

- Mon taxi est là, alors à demain 10 heures.

Il me raccompagna devant la maison et en ouvrant la porte du véhicule, il me déposa un baiser sur la joue et me tendit un papier avec son numéro de portable.

- Juste au cas où…. A demain Kate

- Bonne nuit Rick.

Je fermais la porte du taxi, donnais l'adresse de mon hôtel au chauffeur et me calais confortablement dans le siège le sourire aux lèvres, repensant à cette soirée. Arrivée à l'hôtel, j'enregistrais le numéro de Rick et lui envoyais un SMS. * Pour que tu ai mon numéro, juste au cas où ! * accompagné d'un smile. Et sans attendre de réponse, je me glissais sous les draps pour m'endormir des étoiles plein les yeux.

**POV Rick**

Après avoir raccompagné Kate à son taxi, je rentrais chez moi et fermais la porte à clé. Le dos appuyé contre celle-ci, je me disais que j'en avais de la chance. Cette femme qui avait fait chavirer mon cœur i semaines à la séance de dédicace avait à nouveau croisé mon chemin. C'était notre destin, nous étions faits pour nous rencontrer.

Mon portable annonçait l'arrivée d'un SMS. Je souris en lisant le texte, j'enregistrai le numéro de Kate sans répondre car si on commençait se petit jeux des SMS on y passerait la nuit et je voulais me reposer pour être en forme le lendemain.

Je me dirigeais vers la cuisine, souriant comme un ado après son premier rencard, je fini de ranger la vaisselle, éteignit les lumières en montais me coucher. Pas de doute ma nuit serait douce et peuplée d'images de cette belle brune que je commençais à connaitre et à affectionner.

Était-ce vraiment ça que je ressentais pour elle, de l'affection. Non, c'était plus que ça, mon nœud à l'estomac, mes mains moites dés que j'étais en sa présence, mon cœur qui battait a la chamade, l'envie d'être tout le temps prés d'elle. Serais-ce de l'amour, il y a tellement longtemps que je n'ai plus ressenti de tels émotions pour une femme, depuis Kyra et j'avais 22 ans. Il y avait eu Meredith et Gina mais ce n'était pas aussi fort et intense que ce que j'éprouvais pour Kate.

Sur cette délicieuse sensation, je m'endormis en pensant que j'étais un homme chanceux… et heureux...

* * *

**les reviews ça motive et ça fait du bien. dites ce que vous en pensez, je dois encore apprendre... MERCI**


	4. s'amuser

**Je remercie les revieweurs, j'apprécie vos petits commentaires, même s'ils doivent être négatifs ne vous gênez pas, je dois encore apprendre... pour cette suite, on retrouve ce grand gamin qu'est Rick. **

**bonne lecture...**

* * *

_Était-ce vraiment ça que je ressentais pour elle, de l'affection. Non, c'était plus que ça, mon nœud à l'estomac, mes mains moites dés que j'étais en sa présence, mon cœur qui battait a la chamade, l'envie d'être tout le temps prés d'elle. Serais-ce de l'amour, il y a tellement longtemps que je n'ai plus ressenti de tels émotions pour une femme, depuis Kyra et j'avais 22 ans. Il y avait eu Meredith et Gina mais ce n'était pas aussi fort et intense que ce que j'éprouvais pour Kate. _

_Sur cette délicieuse sensation, je m'endormis en pensant que j'étais un homme chanceux… et heureux. _

**Chapitre 4 : S'amuser**

Le lendemain matin, j'étais tiré de mes merveilleux songes par le soleil radieux qui inondait ma chambre et le bruit des vagues qui s'échouaient sur la plage. Une magnifique journée s'annonçait pour cette balade, je souris à cette pensée, Kate et moi sur la moto, à la fête du blé main dans la main….

- Arrête Ricky tu vas trop vite, elle veut bien passer du temps avec toi alors profite et amuse toi. Me sermonnais-je en filant sous la douche.

Une fois sec, je choisis des vêtements, un jeans et un polo feront l'affaire, je complèterais le tout avec mon blouson en cuir. Je descendis me faire un café et grignoter quelques biscottes en attendant qu'elle arrive. 5 minutes plus tard un bruit de moto se fit entendre, 10 heures, en plus elle est ponctuelle. Je sortais pour l'accueillir sourire aux lèvres. Elle mit sa bécane sur la béquille ôta son casque, le posa sur le rétroviseur et se dirigea vers moi.

- Bonjours détective.

- Bonjour bel écrivain. Dit-elle en me déposant un baiser sur la joue.

Avant qu'elle ne s'éloigne trop de moi, je la retenais par le bras et lui rendis son baiser sur la joue, bien que j'aurais voulu savoir quel goût avaient ses lèvres.

- Puis-je t'offrir un café avant de partir ?

- Volontiers, j'adore le café, je crois que je suis accro au café. Au boulot j'en bois des litres, bien qu'il ait un goût d'eau de vaisselle, mais ça me permet de mieux tenir le coup à certains moments de la journée .

- Moi aussi, certaines nuits je n'arrive pas à dormir tellement que j'ai ingurgité de ce breuvage.

15 minutes plus tard, j'étais assis derrière Kate, les mains encrées sur ses anches. Je n'avais pas peur, j'aurai pu la lâcher et me caler contre le dossier mais je me sentais bien comme ça, j'aimais ce contact même si c'était pardessus son blouson. Nous roulions en direction de Holbrook, un panneau indiquait que nous étions encore à 5 kilomètres de notre destination pour cette journée.

- Voilà, nous sommes arrivés. Dit-elle en parquant son engin sur les places réservées aux deux roues. On va mettre les casques dans le top case pour qu'on n'ai pas à les porter toute la journée.

- D'accord, comme ça on pourra profiter à fond de cette foire. Alors, par où on commence.

- Comme tu veux, il y a le marché, une exposition de sculpture à la tronçonneuse et la fête foraine.

- J'irai bien voir ce que les bucherons sont capable de faire avec leurs gros engins.

Nous marchions côte à côte dans les allées jonchées de copeaux, il y avait une douce odeur de bois, de sève, d'écorce, en fermant les yeux on aurait pu se croire au milieu d'une forêt de sapin. Comme les allées étaient passablement bondées, nous nous retrouvions souvent serré l'un contre l'autre, ce qui ne me déplaisais pas le moins du monde et apparemment à Kate non plus d'après son sourire à chaque fois qu'on se rapprochait.

Arrivés sur une grande place, je vis plusieurs stands et j'en restais pantois.

- Kate, as-tu déjà vu des sculptures pareilles. C'est vraiment magnifique ce qu'ils font. Viens, je voudrais aller voir celui-là…

Je lui tendis la main pour qu'elle me suive et sans se faire prier elle me la saisit en souriant. Elle eut l'air d'apprécier le geste et je frémis au contacte de sa peau, la sensation était délicieusement agréable.

Le stand était décoré une dizaine d'œuvres gigantesques, elles devaient faire 2 mètres de haut, certaines représentaient des animaux, d'autres des bateaux mais une avait plus particulièrement attiré mon attention. C'était une scène romantique, un couple enlacé, torse nu, dont le bas du corps était enveloppé dans une couverture, les visages proche l'un de l'autre, prêt à s'embrasser.

Je regardais Kate qui avait l'air aussi subjuguée que moi par ce chef-d'œuvre monumental.

- Waouh, c'est impressionnant ce qu'ils font, je mettrais bien celui-là sur ma terrasse.

- Oui mais on ne le prend pas aujourd'hui car je te rappelle qu'on est en moto.

- Ha oui c'est vrai, je vais prendre une carte de visite et je le contacterais plus tard. Heureusement il est de la région d'après ce que je vois.

Nous continuions notre visite, nos mains ne s'étaient pas lâchées, ses doigts fins avaient même enlacés les miens.

- Rick, on pourrait s'arrêter boire un verre ?

- Oui bien sûr. Là il y a un stand de boissons fraîches mais il n'y a plus de places aux tables.

- Regarde, on pourrait s'asseoir là à l'ombre sur ses marches d'escaliers ?

- OK, tu m'attends là-bas, je vais chercher nos rafraichissements, que veux-tu boire ?

- Une eau gazeuse s'il te plaît.

- J'y vais.

Je lâchais sa main à contre cœur et m'éloignais d'elle à grand pas pour la retrouver le plus vite possible. Je revins avec nos boissons, de l'eau pour elle et une bière pour moi. Je la regardais, que dis-je, je la contemplais. Qu'elle est belle, ses cheveux auburn dans le vent la faisaient ressembler à une déesse. Mon cœur s'emballait à chaque fois que je la voyais, mes idées se faisaient de plus en plus indécentes. Mon corps tout entier réclamait d'être en contacte avec elle.

Arrivé près de ma belle, je lui tendis sa bouteille et m'assis sur la marche derrière elle de façon à ce qu'elle se trouve entre mes jambes. Nullement gênée par cette promiscuité, Kate se recula et se colla encore plus à mon torse. Une senteur de cerise chatouilla agréablement mes narines, je pourrais m'habituer à ce délicieux parfum, de nouveau des idées fusèrent, des images défilèrent dans mon imagination et je suis écrivain donc ça veut dire imagination débordante. Je sortis de ma rêverie lorsque Kate se tourna vers moi, son visage si proche du mien.

- Merci…. pour la boisson. Dit-elle troublée.

Lorsque je senti son souffle sur mes lèvres, je ne pu plus me retenir, alors rapprochant mon visage du sien, je déposais mes lèvres sur les siennes pour un tendre baiser. Je quittais sa bouche et là c'est elle qui agrippa mon col, reprit contact et vint effleurer ma bouche de ses lèvres sensuelles.

- Heu …. De rien. Soufflais-je en reprenant mes esprits.

Elle reprit sa position initiale et posa sa main gauche sur mon genou, je glissais la mienne au dessus et emmêlais nos doigts. A ce moment là un grognement se fit entendre, elle tourna vers moi ses beaux yeux émeraude.

- Hé bien monsieur le romancier, on dirait que tu as faim ?

- Oui un peu. Ce matin j'ai juste avalé quelques biscottes.

- Regarde là-bas, il y a un stand de fastfood, ça te dis un cheeseburger et des frites ?

- Allons-y, j'adoooor les cheeseburgers.

Je me levais et lui tendis la main pour l'aider à se relever, elle la saisi et d'un bond elle se retrouva debout près de moi, très près. Elle m'embrassa furtivement avant de me tirer pas la main en direction de notre futur repas. Nous étions attablés l'un en face de l'autre, nos yeux ne se quittaient que très rarement. J'avais déjà fini mes frites alors essayant de lui en piquer une, elle se saisi de ma main voleuse, la rapprocha de sa bouche et croqua le bout de patate, ses lèvres caressèrent mes doigt d'une manière si sensuelle que je failli gémir de surprise. Pour se faire pardonner, elle prit une autre frite et la glissa dans ma bouche toujours ouverte d'étonnement. Il fallait que je dise quelque chose pour reprendre pied.

- Alors, quelle est la suite du programme ?

- Nous n'avons pas encore vu la fête foraine. On pourrait y aller maintenant et prendre une barbe à papa pour dessert ?

- Une barbe à papa ? Dis-moi comment tu fais ? A table ton appétit fait plaisir à voir, tu mange du fastfood, des desserts, des sucreries et tu as une silhouette à faire pâlir un top modèle.

- Tu sais pour courir après les méchants il faut se maintenir en forme, alors un peu de jogging, de gym, de full contact pour me défouler après certaines enquêtes et le tour est joué….

- Bon, alors on va prendre une double barbe à papa.

Nous arpentions les allées de la foire bras dessus bras dessous, partageant notre dessert, lorsque je vis une grande roue.

- Waouh, on doit avoir une vue magnifique depuis là-haut. On y va ?

- Oui, je te suis.

Et nous voilà embarqués dans cette gigantesque roue, lové l'un contre l'autre. La vue était grandiose, on devinait au loin les tumultes de l'océan, les prairies verdoyantes et les forêts de pins. Mon bras autour de sa taille, la brune installa sa tête sur mon épaule et je déposais un baiser dans ses cheveux. Elle releva ses sublimes yeux émeraude vers moi, me souris et passa sa main derrière ma nuque, rapprochant lentement nos lèvres sans quelles ne se touchent. J'abolis les dernier centimètres et laissais le contact s'effectuer. D'abord doux, tendre, le baiser s'intensifia, des soupirs s'échappèrent et lorsque je sentis sa langue venir toquer contre mes dents, je ne pu que la laisser entrer et l'accueillir de la meilleure façon possible. Et là je perdis pied, ma main sur sa hanche, je la rapprochais encore plus. Nos bouches s'exploraient sensuellement, sans se presser. Mais à bout de souffle et à contre cœur, je dû me séparer, de cette délicieuse attraction.

- C'était époustouflant. Dit-elle en se mordant la lèvre inférieure et en reposant sa tête au creux de mon cou.

Je souris à cet exclamation et de mon bras sur son épaule je la serrais encore plus contre moi. Elle prit ma main et enlaça nos doigts. Dieu que c'était agréable de se laisser aller à cette douce sensation qu'était l'amour. Car oui, le grand Richard Castle avait eu le coup de foudre pour ce petit bout de femme qu'était Kate Beckett et apparemment d'après ses gestes et ses attentions, c'était réciproque.

La ronde se termina et laissa descendre deux amoureux tout étourdis pas ce tour magique. Nous déambulions entre les manèges quand au détour d'un stand se tenait un tire pipe. Elle me tira dans cette direction et arrivé devant, elle me demanda :

- Qu'es-ce qui te ferais plaisir ? En désignant du menton les peluches suspendues au dessus de nous.

Je la regardais surpris mais compris qu'elle voulait tirer quelques projectiles. Je levais la tête et le vis, il était immense.

- Rhooo, le panda, il m'a fait de l'œil. Il me fait penser à yin-yin…

Elle se saisi de la carabine à plomb, visa et dégomma la cible en 5 coups. Le forain resta bouche bée devant la cible, enfin ce qu'il en restait c'est-à-dire rien. Et je repartis avec mon panda géant sous un bras et Kate sous l'autre. Pour la remercier, je survolais ses lèvres pour y déposer un baiser.

- Merci, il est trop beau. T'as vu la tête du type, il n'en n'est toujours pas revenu.

Nous marchions toujours dans les allées quand soudain une réalité me stoppa net. Elle me fixa troublée.

- Mais Kate, comment on va faire sur la moto avec yin-yin ?

- Zut, j'avais oublié se détail. Fit-elle déçue…

- Attend, j'ai une idée. Regarde cette petite fille toute triste.

- Tu es un amour Rick.

Elle avait compris ou je voulais en venir alors ensembles nous allions offrir Yin-Yin à cette petite, elle nous remercia et son sourire réapparut aussitôt.

- Bon, que dirais tu de rentrer à présent ? Au même moment mon portable sonna. Je le sortis de la poche de ma veste et souris en voyant la photo Alexis s'afficher. - Je dois répondre, c'est ma fille. Elle voulut s'écarter mais je la retins par les épaules. -Tu peux rester. Elle s'accrocha encore plus fort à ma taille.

– Hey pumkin ! Comment va ma fille préférée?

-….

- Je vais bien, je profite de mes vacances, je visite la région, je fais des rencontres. (en me tournant vers Kate tout souriant)

- …

– Mon livre ? Bien sure, heu j'ai déjà écris 3 ou 4 chapitres. Et j'appellerais Gina pour lui dire ou j'en suis.

- ….

- D'accord, je te laisse. Embrasse ta grand-mère pour moi. Et ne révise pas trop tard.

- …. …

- Moi aussi je t'aime ma puce. Bye. Et je raccrochais.

- Comme ça tu as écris 3 ou 4 chapitres depuis que tu es ici ? Je me demande bien quand ?

- Ben heeuu le premier soir où je suis arrivé… Non, c'est vrai, je n'ai encore rien écris et va vraiment falloir que je m'y mette sinon mon éditrice va me passer un savon. Mais je préfère supporter la colère de Gina que de me séparer de toi.

- Tu n'es pas sérieux Rick, n'oublie pas que je suis fan de tes livres et je suis impatiente de connaitre la suite des aventures de Derrick Storm. Alors demain tu pourrais écrire et on se retrouverait le soir si tu es d'accord.

Je grimaçais à l'idée de ne pas la voir en journée, mais elle avait raison, je devais finir mon livre. Nous nous dirigions vers sa moto, nos mains toujours liées, quand soudain :

- J'ai une idée génialissime Kate. Et pourquoi ne viendrais-tu pas passer la journée à la maison, tu pourrais profiter de la plage et de la piscine pendant que j'écrirais. Je ferais une pause à midi, te préparerais un bon petit plat et j'écrirais encore un peu l'après midi. Aller dis ooouuiiiii…. Steuplait….

- C'est idée tentante, mais es-tu sure que ça ne te dérange pas si je suis là pendant que tu écris.

- Mais non, si je te le propose c'est que ça ne me dérange pas. J'écris dans mon bureau alors tu auras la maison tout à toi…. Alors, verdict ?

- Bon d'accord mais à une condition.

- Aïe, je m'attends au pire…..

- Demain c'est moi qui fais la cuisine...

- Ça marche pour moi. En maintenant en selle.

Équipés de nos casques et gants, nous étions sur le chemin du retour, la route défilait sous les roues de sa bécane. Je m'étais accroché à elle, mes mains croisées sur son ventre, ma tête posée sur son épaule, elle se colla encore plus à moi, ma poitrine lui servant de dossier. Sa conduite était fluide, je me laissais bercer pas les mouvements de la moto.

- Rick, ne t'endors pas se serai dommage que je te perde en route.

- Je ne dors pas, j'apprécie juste le moment présent.

Rendu à destination, je descendis de moto, ôtais mon casque et m'étirais comme un chat après sa sieste.

- Merci pour cette journée Kate, grâce à toi je découvre cette région que je croyais bien connaitre depuis le temps que j'y viens….. Veux-tu venir prendre un verre ?

Elle n'était pas encore descendue de la moto.

- C'est gentil Rick mais je vais rentrer me reposer un peu, je dois appeler mon père et Lanie, ma meilleure amies, je ne leur ai pas encore donné de nouvelles depuis que je suis là. Et comme ça tu pourras commencer à écrire. Mais promis, je viens demain matin, vers 9h30.

- OK, alors je te préparerais un merveilleux petit déj….

Sur ces paroles, je m'approchais d'elle et malgré qu'elle n'ai pas enlevé son casque, lui déposais un baiser qui se voulait tendre mais qui devint plus appuyé. Ma langue se fraya un chemin pour trouver sa jumelle et lorsqu'elles se trouvèrent, elles se saluèrent, se caressèrent, se battant pour savoir qui caressait le mieux. Et à regret, le manque d'air nous fit nous séparer. Je posais un dernier bisou sur son nez.

- A demain Kate, soit prudente en rentrant.

- Bonne nuit Rick, pense à écrire...

Et elle se mit en route, me fit un petit geste de la main. Je la regardais s'éloigner jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse au bout de la rue.

Je rentrai à la maison des étoiles plein les yeux et de l'amour dans le cœur. La nuit allait être longue mais les souvenirs de cette journée allaient me tenir compagnie.

**Reviews- au fond à droite-MERCI-**


	5. N'oublie pas d'écrire

14 mai 2014. je viens de voir l'épisode 6x23, waou, l'été sera long...

si ça vous plait continuez a lire et dites-le , si ça ne vous plait pas dites-le aussi ( j'essayerais de ne pas me vexer... lol) .Merci pour les reviews, bienvenue aux nouveaux lecteurs.

Et bonne lecture

_Et elle se mit en route, me fit un petit geste de la main. Je la regardais s'éloigner jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse au bout de la rue._

_Je rentrai à la maison des étoiles plein les yeux et de l'amour dans le cœur. La nuit allait être longue mais les souvenirs de cette journée allaient me tenir compagnie._

**Chapitre 5 : n'oublie pas d'écrire**

J'étais assis dans mon fauteuil, installé comme d'habitude, les pieds sur le pupitre et mon ordi posé sur mes jambes. Mais les mots ne défilaient pas sur l'écran, mes doigts suspendus au dessus des touches ne les effleuraient même pas. J'étais là mais mon esprit vagabondait à quelques kilomètres d'ici auprès d'une belle détective New-yorkaise. Je devais me ressaisir et écrire, écrire.

Oui mais écrire quoi ? J'avais beau tourner et retourner mes idées dans tout les sens, je devais me rendre à l'évidence, Derrick Storm ne m'inspirait plus. Je n'avais plus de plaisir à élaborer des enquêtes avec ce personnage, j'avais l'impression de bosser. Mais il fallait que je finisse ce roman, je ne pouvais pas laisser mon héro indéfiniment accrocher dans le vide au bord de ce toit d'un immeubles de 15 étages, il allait finir pas avoir des crampes et lâcher prise. Lâcher prise ? Se serai peut-être la solution, le faire mourir et passer à autre chose. Cette idée me requinqua et mes doigts se mirent à voltiger au dessus des touches.

L'écran se noircit de mots, les pages se remplirent de phrases et sans m'en apercevoir, j'avais écris, oui oui, écris 4 chapitres. Pour un écrivain en manque d'inspiration, c'était plus qu'honorable…..

Je regardais l'heure, minuit. Le temps avait filé à une telle vitesse, je n'avais même pas pensé à manger. Pas grave, j'avais prévu un copieux petit déj pour ma détective, je pouvais bien sauter un repas. Je montais donc me coucher, fatigué mais serein, mon livre avançait enfin et ma vie prenait une tournure inattendue mais des plus agréable.

**KATE**

Le lendemain matin je me réveillais d'une nuit de rêves, j'avais tellement repensé à cette journée que mon subconscient avait pris le relais et cette nuit j'avais revu toute la journée d'hier. Tout à coup la peur s'empara de moi, avais-je rêvé ou étais-ce vrai ? Mais la sensation des baisers de Rick sur mes lèvres était toujours présente, là je compris que j'avais réellement passé cette journée avec lui.

Soulagée, je m'extirpais de mon lit et après une bonne douche pour réveiller mon corps, je préparais mes affaires. Comme je me rendais chez Rick en moto, je pris mon sac à dos et y mettais un paréo, un maillot de bain deux pièces, des tongues, un linge et un produit de douche, au cas où j'irais me baigner dans la mer. Enfin parée et équipée, je pris la route que je commençais à connaitre et que j'espérais reprendre très souvent.

Arrivée sur place, je garais mon Harley Davidson et enlevais mon casque tout en me dirigeant vers la bâtisse, Rick m'attendait déjà sur le perron. Mon cœur s'emballa à la vue de ce bel apollon, grand, brun, un sourire éclatant et de magnifiques yeux bleus dans lesquels j'aimais me perdre. Il était en tongues, vêtu d'un bermuda noir et d'une chemise bordeaux à moitié ouverte, j'imaginais déjà mes mains glisser sur son torse musclé.

- Bonjour bel écrivain.

Il m'embrassa d'une telle langueur que je ne pu me détacher de lui, alors quand il voulu s'écarter, je le retins par le col de sa chemise pour lui rendre son baiser et retrouver cette douce et enivrante sensation.

- Bonjour pour tout le jour détective de mon cœur. As-tu passé une bonne nuit ?

- Oh oui, non seulement j'ai bien dormi mais en plus j'ai fais un rêve extraordinaire ou il y avait des bucherons, une foire et un bel homme sexy qui me draguait ouvertement.

- Quelle coïncidence, j'ai fais presque le même rêve. Mais dans le mien il y avait un panda géant qui me faisait de l'œil, une grande roue et une sublime bikers brune qui me faisait du gringue.

Nous éclatâmes de rire tandis qu'il me débarrassa de ma veste et que je posais mon casque et le sac dans le salon. Je le suivis dans la cuisine où il avait composé un juteux petit déjeuner.

- Wah Rick, mais tu as cuisiné pour un régiment.

- Tu sais que c'est le repas le plus important de la journée. Et en plus je n'ai pas diné hier soir alors….

- Quoi ! Pourquoi n'as-tu rien mangé ?

- Ben vois tu, j'ai fais ce que tu m'as dis, j'ai écris, quatre chapitres. Et c'est toujours la même chose, quand l'inspiration est là je ne vois pas passer le temps. Il était minuit quand j'ai levé mes yeux de l'ordi. Alors maintenant on passe à table avant que je fasse un malaise et que tu doives me faire du bouche à bouche.

- Tu sais je suis flic donc j'ai mon brevet de secouriste… répliquais-je en me mordant la lèvre inférieur.

Nous étions assis côte à côte au bar de la cuisine dégustant les œufs brouillés au bacon, pancakes nappés de sirop d'érable, jus de fruit et bien sur le café. De temps en temps nos regards se croisaient, nos lèvres s'effleuraient. Le repas se passa dans la bonne humeur et se termina par un baiser plus appuyé, plus….enfin vous voyez quoi…. Après ce petit intermède, nous rangeâmes la cuisine et les restes au frigo.

- Viens, je vais te faire visiter la maison comme ça quand j'écrirais tu pourras faire comme chez toi.

Il me prit la main et m'entraina vers les escaliers qui nous menaient au premier. Je découvris la chambre de sa mère, Martha, coquette, exubérante comme sa locataire. Celle d'Alexis, spacieuse, de couleurs vives et décorée de plusieurs posters des Simple Plan, un groupe canadien.

- J'aime les gouts musicaux de ta fille. J'adore ce groupe. Je trouve que leurs chansons donnent un sens à certains moments de notre existence.

- Je ne connaissais pas mais, elle me les a fait découvrir et depuis je suis régulièrement leur carrière. Viens on continue.

Je découvris encore deux chambres d'amis, deux salles d'eaux, une moyenne et plus petite. Un salon au milieu duquel trônait un billard. Nous étions devant une grande porte en bois….. Il me regarda arquant un sourcil ….

- ici c'est la chambre du maître. Dit-il en me laissant entrer en premier.

Elle était monumentale, ça ressemblait plus à un appart qu'à une chambre, un lit king size, deux tables de nuit, un bureau en bois massif et un fauteuil en cuir, à l'extérieur, un balcon s'étendait sur toute la longueur de la pièce. A droite du bureau une grande salle de bain de couleurs chocolat et turquoise occupée en grande partie par un jacuzi. Passé l'émerveillement, je me tournais vers lui.

- Alors c'est ici que tu écris ?

- Au début oui mais maintenant je préfère le bureau du bas. Viens je vais te le montrer.

Il me reprit la main et m'attira au rez-de-chaussée. Au bout du salon il ouvrit une porte plus discrète.

- Voilà, c'est ici que j'exprime le mieux mon talent. C'est plus petit mais je le trouve plus cosi. Et c'est ici que je serai si tu me cherche aujourd'hui. Alors si tu veux te baigner, tu peux aller te changer dans une des chambres d'amis et ensuite je te montre l'extérieur.

Je pris mon sac et montais dans la première chambre, me dévêtis puis enfilais mon maillot, les tongues et m'enveloppais dans le paréo légèrement transparent. Je pris les lunettes de soleil et descendis le rejoindre. Lorsque j'arrivais au fond des escaliers, je le vis me regarder intensément. Si ses yeux avaient pu parler, je pense que j'aurais aimé ses mots.

- Kate Heeeuuu ... tu es ... sublime ...

- Merci, t'es pas mal non plus. Répliquais-je en lui prenant la main et en le suivant dehors.

- Voilà la piscine, y a des linges dans l'armoire, là un frigo alors mets toi à l'aise. Moi je file finir mon roman pour pouvoir te rejoindre le plus vite possible.

Il se rapprocha, caressa ma joue et m'embrassa avant de se retourner.

- A tout à l'heure détective de mon cœur…. Et je le vis disparaitre à l'intérieur.

Avant de me baigner, je décidais d'aller à la cuisine pour me faire une idée du repas que j'allais préparer pour mon… ? Mon quoi ? Mon homme ? Mon petit ami ? Je souris à cette pensée, oui Rick est mon petit ami. Je sors avec Rick Castle, l'écrivain. Je me ressaisi et entrepris d'ouvrir le frigo et l'économat, tout était bien rempli, un petit inventaire me permis de repéré tout ce qu'il fallait pour un émincé de volaille au curry et un riz pilaf accompagné de tomates à la provençales. J'avais deux heures devant moi pour profiter de la piscine avant de m'occuper du repas.

En traversant le salon, je m'arrêtais devant une bibliothèque qui couvrait entièrement le mur, je laissais glisser mes doigts sur la tranche des livres pour en sélectionner un. Mon choix se porta sur un ouvrage de Rick évidemment. « Des fleurs pour ta tombe. »

Je sortis, posais le livre sur la chaise longue, défaisais le paréo et me dirigeais vers la piscine. Je me mouillais le corps, l'eau avait une température agréable. Je plongeais donc tête première sans hésiter et fis quelques longueurs avant de sortir et m'installer sur le transat. Voulant profiter du soleil et du livre, je redressais le dossier et me plaçais de sorte à avoir les jambes au soleil mais la tête à l'ombre pour lire. Je pris mon I-Phone et réglais la minuterie sur deux heures car je savais que lorsque je lisais, je ne voyais pas passer le temps.

Deux heures plus tard, bip bip bip…. Qu'es-ce que je vous disais ? Je ne vois pas le temps passer…. Je remis mon paréo et entrais. En passant par le salon, je vis la porte du bureau entre-ouverte et je ne pu me retenir d'aller voir le maître à l'œuvre. Il était presque dos à moi, les pieds sur le bureau, son ordi sur les genoux. Je voyais les pages se noircir à une vitesse folle. Je me disais que se serais bien d'avoir un écrivain dans notre équipe au 12ème, les rapports se rempliraient beaucoup plus vite.

Je me rendais à la cuisine pour élaborer mon menu, je mis cuire le riz pendant ce temps j'éminçais et épiçais la volaille que je faisais revenir avec des échalotes avant de faire la sauce et préparer les tomates avant de les enfourner. Tout était sous contrôle d'ici 20 minutes on pourrait passer à table. Je soufflais un bon coup avant de me retourner et de constater que Rick m'observait du coin de la pièce.

- Je vois que tu es à l'aise, même dans une cuisine que tu ne connais pas.

- C'est vrai mais je suis venue repérer les lieux et faire le choix du menu avant de profiter de la piscine. Et alors ce livre, as-tu bien avancé?

- Que dirais tu si je t'annonçais que je l'ai fini ?

- Quoi ?

- J'avais déjà toutes les idées dans ma tête et je te l'ai dis, quand je suis inspiré je ne m'arrête pas, en plus j'avais pris de l'avance hier soir. Alors ce matin je n'avais plus qu'à mettre tout ça par écris. Et voilà, je suis tout à toi cet après-midi.

- C'est super. Car tu m'as manqué ce matin. Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure en me collant à lui, mes mains derrière sa nuque pour le rapprocher de moi et lui voler un baiser.

- Toi aussi tu m'as terriblement manqué.

Et nos lèvres se rapprochèrent pour un contact plus appuyé, sa langue demanda l'accès à ma bouche, permission accordée. Elles se retrouvèrent comme de vieilles copines, se saluèrent tendrement mais l'envie se faisait trop forte et elles s'associèrent pour danser un rock endiablé qui se calma peu à peu pour finir en slow langoureux quand soudain. bip bip bip. …..Il me fixa étonné.

- C'est quoi ça ?

- Ça c'est notre diner qui nous appelle…

- Alors viens, je vais mettre la table, quel vin conviendrait le mieux à ton menu ?

- Du blanc serai parfait.

- Un Moscato d'Asti?

- Oui parfait.

Il dégustait mon plat et laissait échapper des soupirs de délectation à chaque bouchée.

- Je me suis régalé Kate, merci, c'était vraiment trop bon.

A la fin du repas, quand tout fut rangé, je rejoignais le transat au bord de la piscine accompagné de Rick. Il avait enlevé sa chemise voulant faire bronzette et mon paréo jonchait le sol.

- Viens là Ricky que je te mette un peu de protection solaire sinon tu va griller avec ce soleil.

Il s'assit devant moi sur le bout de la chaise et je le badigeonnais de crème. Mes mains glissaient sur son dos et allèrent sur se perdre sur son torse lisse. Puis il se leva et s'installa derrière moi, prit la lotion écarta les cheveux de mon dos et entreprit un massage. La sensation de ses mains sur mes épaules, dans le dos, sur mes anches me fit frissonner. Il posa ses lèvres sur ma nuque et m'attira à lui jusqu'à ce qu'on soit presque allongé sur le transat, mon dos contre sa poitrine ses mains enlacées aux miennes croisées sur mon ventre. J'étais bercée par sa respiration calme et les battements de son cœur.

C'est dans cette position que j'émergeais une heure plus tard, détendue. Je tournais la tête pour voir s'il dormait aussi mais je me retrouvais face à de magnifiques agates bleues qui me dévisageaient.

- Hey, y a longtemps que tu m'observe comme ça ?

- Non, à peine cinq minutes.

Je me retournais complètement, l'embrassais furtivement avant de me lever et de lui proposer en renouant mon paréo.

- On va se promener sur la plage ?

- Bonne idée, j'enfile ma chemise et on y va.

Nous flânions pied nus sur le sable fin, bras dessus bras dessous. Nous étions seuls. Pas un mot, pas un bruit, si ce n'est celui du ressac des vagues, ne venait troubler la zenitude de cet endroit. Nous courions tantôt dans l'eau tantôt sur le sable, heureux comme des ado amoureux. Sans nous en rendre compte, nous nous étions bien éloignés de la maison, trop bien, enfermé dans notre bulle de bonheur. Sur le chemin du retour, il ramassa quelques coquillages, en souvenirs de cette belle journée.

Il était près de 18h, le soleil s'approchait déjà de l'horizon lorsque nous atteignîmes enfin la villa.

- Rick, es-ce que je peux monter prendre une douche, j'aimerais me rafraichir et me débarrasser de ce sable.

- Bien sure, tu sais ou c'est, fais comme chez toi. D'ailleurs je vais profiter pour en faire de même.

Et nous montions ensemble les marches pour nous séparer une fois au sommet. Je pris mes dessous et le paréo, la température était agréable alors se serait suffisant pour le moment, ensuite je filais sous l'eau.

Séchée, juste vêtue de mes dessous et du léger tissu, je sortis de la salle de bain au même moment ou Rick sortait de sa chambre. Il avait mit un short gris et un polo bleu qui faisait ressortir l'éclat de ses yeux et c'est collé l'un à l'autre que nous descendions au salon.

- Veux-tu boire quelque chose ? vin, jus de fruit, un frappé?

- Hmm oui, un frappé, très bonne idée, quel arôme me propose-tu ?

-Voyons il y a fraise, chocolat, vanille, kiwi…

- Oh kiwi se sera parfait. Et toi, quelle est ta douceur préférée, dis-je d'une voix sexy me mordant la lèvre.

- Moi, chocolat. Déclara-t-il d'un ton sensuel et me fixant intensément.

Je le regardais concocter les boissons accoudée au bar, quand il eu fini, nous nous installons au salon pour les savourer.

- Le mien est délicieux, merci Rick, tu veux le gouter?

- Oui je veux bien mais le gouter sur tes lèvres serait encore mieux.

Il s'approcha de moi et apprécia le frappé sur ma bouche.

- Tu as raison, il est divin.

Je bu une gorgée, cette fraicheur me fis du bien car avec la proximité de nos corps et cette dégustation sensuelle, je me sentais bouillir intérieurement. J'en bu une autre gorgée pour tenter de calmer mes ardeurs, mais ce fut l'opposé qui se produit, il rapprocha son visage du mien et vint récupérer avec sa bouche une goutte qui m'avait échappée et qui dégoulinait sur mon menton. Il prit nos verres pour les poser sur la table basse.

Et là ce qui devait arriver arriva…

* * *

alors qu'en dites vous, ça vous plait toujours? je continue ?

que va t il arriver?


	6. Nous y voilà

**Voilà la suit, que va-t-il arriver a nos deux tourtereaux ? Pour le savoir, lisez. Et laisser un commentaire après. ATTENTION scène M à ne pas mettre à portée de trop jeunes yeux… **

**Merci pour vos commentaires.**

**Chapitre 6 : Nous y voilà**

_J'en bu une autre gorgée pour tenter de calmer mes ardeurs. Mais ce fut l'opposé qui se produit, il rapprocha son visage du mien et vint récupérer avec sa bouche une goutte qui m'avait échappée et qui suintait sur mon menton. Il prit nos verres pour les poser sur la table basse. Et là ce qui devait arriver arriva… _

Une musique se fit entendre dans son bureau, SEX BOMB de Tom Jones, c'était son portable qui sonnait puis s'arrêta au moment ou il allait se lever. Il me regarda…

- Tant pis, ils rappelleront si c'est important.

- Rick sérieusement….. Sex bomb…

- Ben oui quoi, j'aime bien Tom Jones.

Il se rassit sur le fauteuil tout près de moi, me fixant avec ce regard de braise. N'y tenant plus, je m'emparais des ses lèvres, insérant ma langue dans sa cavité buccal sans préavis, il n'en fut pas surpris et ne me refusa pas l'accès.

Et le téléphone se remit à chanter. I'm the sex bomb sex bomb…

- Va répondre sinon ils vont insister.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers son bureau pour décrocher. Je l'entendais parler mais ne comprenais pas ce qu'il disait. Il réapparut au salon peu de temps après.

- Excuse-moi, c'était Paula, mon agent, elle avait devait me donner les dates pour de nouvelles séances de dédicaces que je dois faire à Miami et Orlando.

- Oh, tu aurais pu tomber pire, la Floride c'est joli, y fait toujours beau et chaud. Et tu pars quand ?

- Dans un mois, j'y resterais une semaine.

- Tu y va seul ? Dis-je hésitante.

- Détective Beckett seriez-vous jalouse ?... Non, j'y vais avec mon agent, Paula, et peut-être Alexis si elle a quelques jours de congés. Alors, rassurée ?

Je souris gênée, oui j'étais rassuré, il se colla à moi et me fit basculer sur le canapé en douceur, ses lèvres enveloppèrent les miennes et nos mains rejoignirent la danse, les caresses se faisaient plus osées, plus pressantes. Mon léger voile voltigea dans la pièce. Mes mains passèrent sous son pull et il alla rejoindre mon paréo tandis que je me collais à lui pour sentir sa peau douce et brulante sur moi.

Mes mains découvrirent son dos puis glissèrent le long de sa colonne, arrivées plus bas, elles se fixèrent sur ses fesses musclées. Je ne pu les retirer, c'était comme si elles étaient attirées tel un aimant sur du métal. Je les malaxais, les tripotais, rapprochant toujours plus nos bassins. Il soupira dans ma bouche et s'écarta un sourire malin sur son visage.

- Elles te plaisent mes fesses ?

Il ne me laissa pas le loisir de répondre, ses lèvres avaient déjà repris possession des miennes, elles dévièrent ensuite le long de ma mâchoire et il suçota une parcelle de peau juste sous mon oreille ce qui me tira un gémissement de plaisir. Sa bouche continua son exploration dans mon cou et je frémis en le sentant s'approcher de mes monts qu'il effleura de ses lèvres pas dessus mon bustier de dentelle noir, une douce chaleur envahi mon bas ventre et une moiteur s'installa en mon intimité.

- Rick amène-moi au lit…. Ses yeux avaient pris une teinte plus sombre, noircie de désirs.

Il se redressa et me souleva tel une mariée, je nouais mes mains derrière sa nuque pour lui faciliter la montée des marches. Là-haut il me posa au pied du lit, me dévora des yeux.

- Kate tu es…. Magnifique !

Je rougis légèrement à cette déclaration.

- Tu es aussi très craquant Ricky.

Dans mon dos, ses mains ouvrirent l'attache de mon soutien-gorge et les bretelles glissèrent le long de mes bras pour finir au sol. Mes mains dans ses cheveux me rapprochèrent de sa bouche que j'embrassais fiévreusement. Il me fit reculer et basculer sur le lit, se couchant doucement sur moi, je sentis son envie durcir contre ma féminité, sa bouche glissa dans mon cou et trouva mon point sensible du premier coup ce qui me fit gémir, il s'y attarda quelque peut avant de s'aventurer plus bas et de retrouver mes seins tendu pour lui. D'abord ses mains puis sa bouche prit le relais et lorsque sa langue se mit en action autour de mon téton, je me cambrais de plaisir sous ses attaques. cette douce chaleur m'envahi à nouveau, j'avais l'impression de me consumer tellement j'avais envie de le recevoir en moi.

Mes mains derrière sa nuque remontèrent dans ses cheveux, je l'attirais plus haut déjà en manque de ses lèvres sur les miennes pour un baiser avant qu'il ne reprenne sa lente exploration de mon corps et parcourir mon ventre, s'attardant autour du nombril, ses lèvres me rendais folle, elles attisaient en moi ce brasier qui s'intensifiait sous ses assauts.

Ses mains glissèrent sous mes fesses, mon shorty atterrit je ne sais ou, ses doigts remontèrent l'intérieur de mes cuisses et s'approchèrent de mon intimité jusqu'à l'effleurer, me tirant un soupir de contentement. Sa tête à hauteur de ma fleure, je sentais son souffle réveiller en moi des sensations incontrôlables. Il approcha sa bouche et lorsque sa langue trouva mon clitoris déjà gonflé d'envie, je ne pu retenir un gémissement de plaisir, mon humidité déjà bien présente accueilli un des ses doigt qui fut vite rejoint par un deuxième, et là mes gémissements s'intensifièrent lorsqu'il commença un va et viens lents mais délicieux. Mon bassin partit à la rencontre de ses doigts agiles pour accentuer le mouvement, l'association de ses doigts en moi et de sa bouche titillant mon point sensible eurent pour effet de…

- Riiicckk ... Oh ... Je Vais ooouuuiii ...

Et le point de non retour m'emporta dans les abysses du plaisir, me laissant toute tremblante de sueur.

Il remonta à ma hauteur, j'enroulais mes jambes autour de sa taille et nous fis basculer pour me retrouver à cheval sur mon amant. Je l'embrassais, laissant ma langue dessiner le contour de ses lèvres puis glissais dans son cou, je sentais ses pulsations accélérer dans sa jugulaire. Je repris l'exploration de son corps, m'attardant sur son torse lisse tandis que ma main descendait plus au sud pour rencontrer sa virilité tendue de désir et entamait une caresse langoureuse, il ferma les yeux savourant cette prise en main délicate.

Il s'étira pour atteindre la table de nuit et en sortit un préservatif, j'ouvris l'emballage et le déroula sur sa longueur. Je soulevais mes anches pour enfin venir m'empaler sur son sexe et au moment ou il entra en moi, un gémissement commun nous fit sourire, je m'allongeais sur lui, laissant nos corps prendre leur repaires en l'embrassant à pleine bouche. Je commençais à coulisser sur son érection, lentement d'abord puis j'accélérais le rythme. Ses mains sur mes anches me soulevèrent plus haut pour écraser violemment mon point sensible contre lui.

- Oh God… kate,… Hmm ne t'arrête pas.

Je sentais venir mon moment d'extase mais ne voulais pas y parvenir sans lui alors saisissant ses mains, je me penchais légèrement en arrière pour changer l'angle de pénétration, changer de tempo et là, la jouissance nous emporta tous les deux au 7ème ciel.

Haletante, je me laissais retomber sur sa poitrine sans quitter notre position. Je voulais le garder en moi encore un moment pour m'imprégner de lui.

- Wah Kate, c'était …. Je ne trouve pas les mots.

Je me redressais légèrement.

- Tu n'as pas aimé ?

- Tu plaisante, j'ai adoré, c'est juste qu'il n'y a pas de mots assez fort pour décrire ce que je ressens.

Soulagée, je me laissais glisser à côté de lui, ma tête au creux de son épaule.

- Moi j'ai trouvé un mot qui collerait très bien Ricky … Phénoménal…..

- Oh oui, en effet ça l'était…

Il jeta la protection à la poubelle et se tourna face à moi, nous restions là un moment à nous contempler béat de bonheur.

- Un penny pour vos pensées bel écrivain.

- Mes pensées valent plus qu'un penny puis qu'elles vous concernent chère détective de mon cœur. Je pensais à la chance que j'avais eu de te rencontrer, ça ne fait que 3 jours mais j'ai l'impression de te connaitre depuis longtemps, on se comprend sans se parler, on est sur la même longueur d'onde. C'est la première fois que j'éprouve ça pour une femme et j'en suis heureux….

Ses yeux se perdirent dans le vague. Je sentais qu'il n'avait pas fini, qu'il y avait quelque chose de plus.

- Qu'es-ce qu'il y a Rick ?

- Ce que je voudrais savoir c'est… si ces sentiments son partagé Kate? S'il y a des chances pour qu'il y ait un « nous » à l'avenir ?

Pour toute réponse, je me jetais sur ses lèvres et lui plaquais un baiser des plus sentant rassuré je m'écartais pour le contempler.

- Je ne suis pas le genre de femme qui se confie facilement, normalement je prends le temps de connaitre les gens, surtout les hommes que je fréquente mais avec toi c'est…..

- C'est quoi Kate ?

- C'est différent, j'ai appris à connaitre Richard Rodgers et il a fait tomber tout les aprioris que j'avais concernant Rick Castle l'écrivain. Alors pour en revenir à ta question, oui, ces sentiments son partagés Rick, j'aime ta compagnie, être dans tes bras et je n'ai pas envie que cette semaine s'achève tellement je suis bien avec toi. Et oui, j'aimerais bien qu'il y ait un « nous » après ces vacances. (Soupir) Si mes collègues me voyaient en ce moment, ils ne me reconnaitraient pas, je ne suis pas aussi expressive et ouverte en temps normal. Maintenant que cette mise au point est faite, que dirais tu de me nourrir ?

- Hmmm tu as encore faim, je me sacrifie, mange moi, dévore-moi, je suis tout à toi.

- Non, toi je te garde pour le dessert, rétorquais-je en me mordant la lèvre inférieure.

Mon écrivain se leva du lit.

- La vue vous plait détective ?

- Hmmm, j'étudie la carte des desserts. Oui, ça me convient….

Il se rhabilla sous mon regard admiratif et descendis dans la cuisine. J'en fis de même avec mes dessous et le paréo et le rejoignis en bas. En passant par le salon, je me saisi des deux verres de frappé que nous avions à peine entamé et me rendais à la cuisine, m'asseyais au bar dégustant ma boisson au kiwi.

- Tu ne va pas finir ça, je vais t'en faire un autre….

- Pourquoi, il est très bon celui-là, dis-je en m'essuyant sensuellement les lèvres alors qu'une goutte m'avait échappée.

- D'accord mais alors attends, c'est l'heure de l'apéro je vais rajouter cette petite liqueur….. .. Voilà, qu'en dis-tu ?

- De la banane, c'est très bon mais ce sera le seul car je dois conduire pour rentrer ce soir.

- Parce que tu compte rentrer ?

- Heeuuu….. Je ne sus quoi répondre, et je me sentis devenir écarlate.

- Tu n'as pas à rougir, j'aimerais bien que tu reste ici cette nuit, comme ça on pourrait voir si on trouve un autre mot que « phénoménal » à mettre sur nos ébats. Et demain nous pourrions aller chercher tes affaires à l'hôtel et tu pourrais finir la semaine ici, avec moi….

Je souris à cette pensée et acceptais sa proposition. Puis il m'embrassa tendrement

- Et pour ton problème d'estomac, je vais te faire des spaghettis carbonara et une salade mêlée. Ça te va ?

- Ca marche pour moi, mais je veux t'aider, que puis-je faire ?

- Alors tu peux mettre cuire les spagh pendant que je m'occupe de la sauce. Et après il faudrait laver la salade.

Nous évoluions dans cette cuisine comme un duo de comics, nous frôlant, nous passant les ustensiles, nous chatouillant, je perdis au jeu des guilli guilli et fini plaquée contre le frigo les lèvres de Rick sur les miennes pour un tendre baiser. Mais la marmite de pates nous ramena à la réalité lorsqu'elle déborda sur la plaque.

La préparation du repas terminée, je mis la table. Il sortit du frigo le moscato d'Asti que nous avions entamé à midi et j'amenais la salade et les pâtes. Le diner se passa tranquillement dans la bonne humeur. Après avoir débarrassé et rangé la cuisine, il prit nos verres et m'entraina dehors sur la terrasse emportant au passage une couverture.

Je m'installais sur la balancelle à côté de lui et mettais la couverture sur nos jambes alors qu'il passait son bras autour de mon épaule. Nous étions là, amoureusement enlacés, ma tête sur son épaule à contempler le ciel ou des milliers d'étoiles scintillaient.

Soudain la sonnette de la porte d'entrée résonna dans la maison.

- Qui peut bien venir à cette heure ci, il est 21h30. J'y vais, je reviens vite….

Il parti à l'intérieur. Sentant des frissons dû au rafraichissement de l'air, je décidais de rentrer passer des habits plus chaud. Passant par le salon, je vis Rick dans l'entrée, une blonde accrochée à son cou, elle l'embrassait à pleine bouche, lui ne la repoussant pas. Je laissais échapper un hoquet de surprise. Il se retourna vers moi étonnés et elle souriait bêtement. Mon dégout de cet homme me fit revenir sur terre. Je gravis escalier en courant et me précipitais dans la chambre ou j'avais laissé mes vêtements, fermais à clé la porte et me changeais prestement. Des larmes de tristesse coulaient sur mes joues, comment avais-je pu croire qu'un homme comme lui puisse s'intéresse à une femme comme moi, je n'étais qu'une conquête de plus pour lui. Des coups retentirent contre la porte.

- Kate, ouvre, il faut qu'on parle.

- ...

- Mon cœur s'il te plait, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, laisse-moi entrer. Kate ouvre-moi.

Je pris mes affaires et ouvris la porte, il se tenait là devant moi, le regard effrayé. Sans état d'âme, je le bousculais pour sortir de la chambre et dévaler l'escalier pour aller rejoindre ma moto et partir, partir très loin d'ici. Alors que j'attrapais mon casque dans l'entrée, il me saisi par le bras et me retourna. Et là ma colère se déversa sur lui.

- NON Rick laisse moi et va retrouver ta blonde. Comment ai-je pu croire un instant qu'un homme comme toi puisse s'intéresser à moi. T'avais juste besoin de te divertir pendant tes vacances, rajouter un nom à ta liste de conquête. Comment ai-je pu être si bête, et penser au conte de fée, ça n'existe pas les contes de fée, pas pour moi en tout cas.

Je sortis en claquant la porte sans lui avoir laissé le temps de répondre, je ne voulais pas entendre ses excuses bidon. J'enfourchais ma moto et rentrais à l'hôtel à toute vitesse priant pour ne pas croiser de patrouille de police.

Arrivée dans ma chambre je me jetais sur mon lit et laissais la peine m'envahir, des larmes coulaient à flot sur mes joues. Mon cœur en miettes, je repensais à ces 3 jours magnifiques passés avec cet homme que je croyais connaitre. Je m'étais sentie à l'aise avec lui me confiant comme si on se côtoyait depuis longtemps. On avait rit, partagé des moments de complicité ou même sans mot on pouvait se comprendre. On avait fait l'amour, il m'avait fait jouir comme aucun autre ne l'avais fait et pourtant je n'étais pas novice en la matière. Mais voilà, tout ça n'était que du vent, en fait il était comme tous les autres. Comment ais-je pu me laisser berner par son blabla. C'est vrai qu'il sait manier les mots. Mais je devais me reprendre, ne plus y penser. Je ne me ferais plus avoir, ça fait trop mal de tomber si bas et se rendre compte que l'homme qu'on aime, car oui je l'aimais vraiment, ne vaut pas mieux que les autres.

J'allais prendre une douche pour me détendre et me calmer. Je laissais l'eau chaude m'envelopper mais des larmes refirent leur apparition. Je glissais le long de la paroi de la douche, assise dans le fond du bac je me laissais à nouveau submerger par la tristesse et la colère.

Une fois détendue, je sortis et m'emmitouflais dans un peignoir douillé. Toc toc toc, 3 petits coup retentirent à la porte. En colère et sans réfléchir, je l'ouvris et me retrouvais face à un homme.

* * *

voilà, ça vous a plus. c'était mon premier M ( par écris j'veux dire)


	7. Déchirement

**hello, merci pour les reviews mais elles se font rares. Pourtant elles font tellement plaisir alors si ça vous plait vraiment dites le. juste un "j'aime" ou un "j'aime pas" mais dites le moi. MERCI. ce chapitre contient un petit M...  
**

**je vous mets quand même la suite vu qu'elle est déjà écrite mais après ? cela dépend que de vous.**

**bonne lécture...**

** Chapitre 7. Déchirements**

_Une fois détendue, je sortis et m'emmitouflais dans un peignoir douillé. Toc toc toc, 3 petits coup retentirent à la porte. En colère et sans réfléchir, je l'ouvris et me retrouvais face à un homme. _

* * *

- Josh, que fais-tu ici ? Comment as-tu su où me trouver ?

Nous étions toujours sur le pas de la porte, je n'avais aucune envie de le faire entrer et supporter une autre dispute houleuse, ce n'était vraiment pas le moment.

- Je suis allé te voir au poste et j'ai surpris une conversation entre Lanie et Espo. J'aimerais qu'on parle, je peux entrer ?

- NON, je crois avoir été assez claire la dernière fois, je ne veux plus te voir. Tu n'as qu'à retourner au prés de tes infirmières.

- Mais je t'aime Kate, je ne veux pas te quitter.

- Tu m'aimes ? Et c'est comme ça que tu me le prouve, en baisant toutes celles qui bossent avec toi. Alors ton amour je n'en veux plus, tu peux aller voir ailleurs.

Soudain il saisi mon visage entre ses mains et m'embrassa sauvagement. Tellement surprise, je mis du temps à réagir mais lorsque je repris mes esprits, je le repoussais vivement et une gifle magistrale s'abattit sur sa joue. La violence était telle que sa tête faillit frapper contre l'encadrement de la porte, la marque de mes doigts apparut presque instantanément et elle allait probablement rester longtemps.

- Fout le camp Josh, je ne veux plus jamais te voir. Jamais.

Le ton était plus calme mais déterminé. Il tourna les talons sans un mot. Je refermais la porte, m'asseyais dans le fauteuil et repris contenance. J'avais mis dans la gifle toute la colère du moment, celle que j'exprimais contre Josh bien sure mais aussi celle que je ressentais envers Rick à l'instant. A la pensée de mon écrivain, une larme traitresse roula sur ma joue bientôt suivie par d'autre et je m'écroulais sur le lit secouée de sanglots.

Je n'avais jamais autant pleuré de ma vie, sauf il y a 15 ans lorsqu'on nous avait annoncé à mon père et à moi que ma mère avait été retrouvée morte, poignardée dans une ruelle de la ville. Mais je m'en étais relevée plus forte qu'avant, déterminée à retrouver le coupable et lui faire payer. Il m'avait fallut 5 ans de recherche de combat pour enfin trouver le meurtrier qui croupissait désormais en prison à perpétuité. Depuis cette triste journée il m'avait fallut du temps pour guérir mon cœur mais peu à peu j'y étais parvenue, j'avais recommencé à vivre, à sourire, à m'ouvrir au monde jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à trouver un homme bien ? À croire que les hommes fidèles étaient tous déjà pris ou bien qu'ils me fuyaient comme la peste. Logan était un escroc et un menteur compulsif, Will m'avait quittée pour un job à l'autre bout du pays et Josh, il n'était jamais là et passait son temps à sauter toutes les infirmières. Qu'ai-je donc fais pour mériter ça ? Je me lamentais sur mon sort quand trois petits coups furent tapés à la porte. Quelques jurons bien crus m'échappèrent en ouvrant la porte.

- Josh, tu n'as donc pas…

Ma voix se bloqua nette… si je m'attendais à ça…..

**RICK**

Je me retrouvais seul, comme un con dans le hall d'entrée de ma maison repensant à ce qui venait de se passer.

**_FLASH-BACK_**

_Je me dirigeais vers la porte d'entrée et l'ouvrit en grand pensant repousser cet importun mais je me retrouvais avec des lèvres plaquées sur les miennes pour un baiser déroutant. Tellement désorienté, je n'esquissais aucun geste, c'est alors que j'entendis un bruit derrière moi et me retournais. Je fus surpris__de voir Kate là, elle me dévisagea, son regard naviguait la blonde et moi, je vis dans ces yeux dégout et déception, elle gravit les escaliers en courant. Je me retournais vers ma visiteuse le regard empli de colère. Elle souriait ravie de sont petit tour. Ben elle allait déchanter bien vite._

_- Gina que fais-tu ici ? Je pensais avoir été clair entre nous c'est fini. Je ne veux plus te voir. Tu ne m'aimais pas, tu en avais qu'après mon fric et notre divorce m'a couté bonbon alors va-t-en et que je ne te revoie plus en dehors du job sinon je préviens ton patron que je change de maison d'édition à cause de toi._

_- Mais si, je t'aime Rick. Tu n'oserais pas me faire ça. ?_

_- Ben essaye d'insister et tu verras !_

_Elle sortit enragée en claquant la porte. Mon Dieu Kate. Je me précipitais dans l'escalier et me retrouvais devant sa porte. Je l'entendais sangloter, mon cœur se fissura. Prenant mon courage en main, je toquais à la porte._

_- Kate, ouvre, il faut qu'on parle._

_- ..._

_- Mon cœur s'il te plait, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, laisse-moi entrer….. Kate ouvre-moi. _

_La porte s'ouvrit brutalement, elle se tenait là devant moi, les yeux rouges et emplis de colère. Elle me bouscula pour sortir de la chambre et dévala l'escalier. Je la rattrapais juste avant qu'elle sorte et la retenais par le bras pour la tourner vers moi et là, la foudre s'abattit sur moi._

_- NON Rick laisse-moi et va retrouver ta blondasse. Comment ai-je pu croire un instant qu'un homme comme toi puisse s'intéresser à moi ? T'avais juste besoin de te divertir pendant tes vacances, rajouter un nom à ta liste de conquête. Comment ai-je pu être si bête, et penser au conte de fée, ça n'existe pas les contes de fée, pas pour moi en tout cas._

_Elle sortit en claquant la porte sans m'avoir laissé le temps de répondre, je l'entendis démarrer en trombe. J'étais planté là dans le hall anéanti par ce qui venait de se passer._

**_FINE VOUS Flash Back_**

Je ne peux pas rester comme ça, je dois la voir, lui expliquer. Je pris mes clés et sautais dans ma voiture direction l'hôtel de Kate. La réceptionniste me vit arriver hors d'haleine.

- Je voudrais le numéro de chambre de mademoiselle Beckett, s'il vous plait.

Elle me dit le numéro, 105, sans même regarder sa liste, ce qui m'étonna. Je pris l'ascenseur ressassant ce que j'allais lui dire mais lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent, là mon cœur en prit un sacré coup. Je la vis sur le palier de sa chambre, un homme brun bien bâtit l'embrassait à pleine bouche. A cette vue mon palpitant finit par se briser totalement. L'ascenseur se referma et m'emmena direction la sortie que je franchissais en courant. Je m'assis sur un banc en face de l'hôtel et laissais couler librement mes larmes sans me préoccuper des gens qui passaient en me dévisageant.

Ayant retrouvé mon calme, je pensais à ce que je devais faire. Je ne peux pas rester là sans rien faire, je dois lui parler et m'excuser si c'est nécessaire. Je dois la reconquérir, je ne peux plus me passer d'elle. Retrouvant tout mon allant, je levais la tête vers le grand bâtiment de brique rouge. J'allais me mettre debout lorsque je vis le type de tout à l'heure sortir se tenant la joue et quand il passa à côté de moi je vis une marque rouge, presque violette sur sa pommette. L'espoir renaissait au fond de moi, es-ce qu'elle l'avait rembarré, avais-je mal interprété ce que j'avais vu, comme elle une heure plus tôt. Les écrivains ont l'imagination plutôt débordante, pas seulement pour les livres et cette fois elle m'avait peut-être desservit. Maintenant je me mettais à sa place, j'étais à sa place. Je devais rejoindre ma belle et nous devions en parler. Tel un intrépide acolyte, déterminé à regagner son cœur et sa confiance, je me dirigeais vers sa chambre et frappais trois petits coups à sa porte. Quelques gros jurons se firent entendre à l'intérieur.

- Josh, tu n'a donc pas…

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement sur une Kate rouge de colère.

- Salut Kate.

- Rick qu'es ce que tu veux ?

- Toi, c'est toi que je veux Kate.

J'avançais dans sa chambre d'un pas décidé alors qu'elle reculait, la porte se referma derrière nous. Je saisi son visage entre mes mains et déposais un baiser sur ses lèvres qui m'avaient tant manquées. Elle me repoussa et me dévisagea.

- Non Rick c'est fini je te l'ai dis. Va retrouver ta blonde.

- Cette blonde comme tu dis c'est Gina, mon ex-femme. Elle ne veut pas admettre qu'il n'y a plus rien entre nous et cherche par tous les moyens à me reconquérir. Elle a débarqué et s'est jetée sur moi sans prévenir, ce que tu as vu n'était que son délire à elle. D'ailleurs après que tu sois montée je l'ai mise dehors sans ménagement et je crois que cette fois elle a comprit et ne reviendra plus à la charge.

- Et je devrais te croire sur parole ?

- Oui, tu dois me croire car je sais ce que ça fait d'être trompé et de se faire de fausses idées. Après t'avoir vu sur le seuil de ta chambre il y 5 minutes avec ce type, j'ai eu la même réaction que toi, ça fait mal. Et maintenant je comprends ta réaction.

Elle me regarda surprise de ma découverte. Mais je continuais en m'avançant vers elle lui prenant ses mains entre les miennes.

- Je suppose que c'était Josh, celui après qui tu criais avant de m'ouvrir?

- Oui, c'était Josh.

- Après t'avoir vu avec ce Josh, je suis sorti, j'étais en colère, déçu et blessé. J'ai pleuré sur le banc là-dehors, repensant à ma douleur et celle que tu avais du ressentir en voyant Gina. Et là j'ai vu ce Josh sortir se tenant la joue, entre nous soit dit tu lui as laissé une sacré marque, mais j'ai compris que j'avais jugé sans savoir le pourquoi du comment. Alors je devais venir, et m'excuser…...

- Non Rick, tu n'as pas à t'excuser, j'ai agis sur un coup de tête, j'aurais du te laisser le temps de t'expliquer plus tôt mais au lieu de ça j'ai fuis le problème et j'en ai créé un autre puisque tu m'as vu avec Josh.

Je l'attirais vers moi et l'embrassais passionnément faisant passer dans ce baiser tout l'amour que j'éprouvais. Elle se sépara de moi, me fixant de ses grands yeux émeraude.

- Rick, je…ce soir j'ai eu peur de te perdre, c'est la première fois que j'éprouve des sentiments aussi forts pour un homme, que j'ose exprimer ce que je ressens pour lui.

Une larme roula sur sa joue, je l'essuyais de mon pouce et déposais un baiser sur ses lèvres si douces.

- Kate, je ne veux pas te perdre non plus, grâce à toi je réapprends à vivre, à profiter de chose simple comme une barbe à papa, à m'amuser ou profiter de la plage. Tu m'as redonné l'envie d'écrire.

- Quoi ? Tu ne voulais plus écrire ?

- Je n'étais plus motivé, l'inspiration m'avait délaissée depuis quelques temps déjà et notre rencontre à réveillé quelque chose en moi, des idées nouvelles ont déboulées dans ma tête. Alors si tu veux encore de moi, j'aimerais beaucoup faire un bout de chemin dans ta vie, un long bout de chemin si possible. Je serais TOUJOURS là pour toi mon cœur.

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre, elle se jeta sur mes lèvres me plaquant contre le mur, ses mains dans ma nuque pour rapprocher nos visages déjà si proche. Un gémissement de bonheur s'échappa de ma bouche, ou de la sienne, lorsque nos langues se câlinèrent. Je sentais mon mini moi se réveiller alors d'un mouvement fluide j'inversais nos places et la plaqua à son tour contre le mur sans décoller nos lèvres. Mes mains glissèrent de ses épaules jusqu'à ses anches pour défaire le nœud de son peignoir qui fini sa couse à nos pieds. M'éloignant légèrement d'elle, je la contemplais, un corps de déesse s'offrait à moi.

- Kate, paquet de belle tu.

- Ce n'est pas du jeu Rick, moi toute nue, et toi trop habillé.

Ses mains s'attaquèrent aux boutons de ma chemise, laissant ses doigts glisser sur mon torse au fur et à mesure qu'elle le découvrait et mon vêtement alla retrouver son peignoir au sol. Nos lèvres se frôlèrent pour un doux contact puis elle reprit mon effeuillage. Je la laissais faire sans bouger, ses mains agiles déboutonnèrent ma ceinture et mon short tomba sur mes chevilles. D'un coup de pied, je m'en débarrassais ainsi que de mes chaussures. Je me sentais de plus en plus à l'étroit dans mon boxer, mon envie se faisait pressente, mon amoureuse dû le voir car elle passa ses mains sur mes fesses à l'intérieur mon dernier rempart et le fit glisser, à hauteur des genoux il tomba tous seul.

- Nous voilà à égalité et je dois dire que tu es bien roulé…. Pour un vieux….

- Un vieux ?

Elle éclata de rire.

- Sérieusement, un vieux ? Ma voix était montée d'un octave (presque) Tu vas voir si je suis vieux.

Et je m'emparais de sa bouche, pressant mon corps contre celui de mon amante pour lui démontrer toute l'étendue de mon désir. Je la fis basculer sur le lit et me jetais sur elle sans retenue mais sans écraser son corps si fin mais si bien sculpté. Je parcourais son corps des mes mains, ma bouche emprisonna son sein droit et ma langue titilla son téton dressé pour moi. Ses soupirs m'encouragèrent donc je fis subir le même traitement au sein gauche. En manque d'elle, je remontais à sa bouche emmêlant nos langues et là, un duel commença entre elles pour savoir laquelle mènerait la danse. Kate passa sa main entre nos corps et trouva mon membre injecté de sang qui sous ses caresses ne demandais qu'à exprimer son amour.

- Rick viens, j'ai trop besoin de toi.

Je m'assurais qu'elle était prête à m'accueillir en elle, ce dont je ne doutais pas, et c'est dans un mélange de gémissements, de grognements animal et de soupirs que nos corps s'unirent pour une étreinte sauvage et passionnée. J'avais besoin de sentir son corps contre le mien, nos bassins se heurtant sans retenue. A chaque coup de rein, je me sentais aller plus loin en elle. Si loin que je failli me perdre jusqu'au moment ou je la sentis se contracter autour de mon érection, son orgasme déclencha mon plaisir tandis que je me rependais en elle. Les cheveux en pagaille sur le coussin, ses lèvres entre-ouvertes cherchant un second souffle, les joues colorées des couleurs de l'amour, je la trouvais belle et désirable, mon cœur ne battait que pour elle.

Alors que je l'embrassais goulument pour lui prouver que j'étais toujours là, elle passa ses jambes autour de ma taille et me fit basculer sous elle. Collée à mon torse, elle remonta le drap sur nos corps ruisselant de sueur, croisa ses mains sur ma poitrine et y posa sa tête. Son regard se perdit dans le mien et une connexion s'établi entre eux, nous n'avions pas besoin de parler, nos corps s'étaient exprimés pour nous et ils ne mentaient pas, ils étaient fait pour s'unir l'un et l'autre.

Elle se laissa glisser à côté de moi, sa joue contre mon épaule, sa main traçait des cercles sur ma poitrine, je m'en saisi, embrassais sa paume avant de la déposer sur mon cœur.

- Tu le sens battre ? Dorénavant ce cœur ne battra que pour toi mon amour, toujours.

- Je le sens Rick, il battra à l'unisson avec le mien, nos deux JEUNES cœurs unis dans le même amour.

- Jeune ?

- Oui mon amour, jeune, indiscutablement jeune.

Sur ces belles paroles et le sourire aux lèvres, nos corps s'abandonnèrent dans les bras de Morphée pour une douce nuit.

Le lendemain matin je fus réveillé pas le soleil inondant la chambre, le réveil indiquait 9h, ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas aussi bien dormi. Je voulu m'étirer mais un poids sur ma poitrine m'en empêcha. Je tournais la tête pour voir ma belle encore endormie sur moi, son bras en travers de ma poitrine, un petit sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres, son rêve devait être délicieux. Je déposais un baiser sur sa tempe et essayais de retirer son bras pour pouvoir m'extraire du lit, c'est pas que je n'étais pas bien là mais une envie pressante m'en obligeait. Ayant réussi à ne pas la déranger, je ramassais mon boxer et allais me soulager pour revenir très vite retrouver la chaleur des draps et les bras de ma chérie me repositionnant sur le côté face à elle. Elle bougea et vint coller son dos contre mon torse, ma main trouva sa place sur son ventre ferme que je ne pu m'empêcher de caresser. Elle mit sa main sur la mienne et emmêla nos doigts.

- Bonjours mon chéri.

- Salut mon cœur. Bien dormi ?

- Oh oui, ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas aussi bien dormi. C'est surement parce que j'avais un bon oreiller.

Je la fis basculer sur le dos et l'embrassais tendrement faisant passer dans ce baiser tout ce que je ressentais pour elle, cet amour et cette passion qui nous avait unis cette nuit….. CETTE NUIT ! Je m'écartais d'elle terrifié. Elle me fixa affolée.

- Mon Dieu Kate qu'es-ce qu'on a fait ?... CETTE NUIT J'AI…..

* * *

**N'oubliez pas, un petit mot ... si vous voulez la suite... non, c'est pas du chantage... oui, un peu quand même.**

**mais pensez que c'est la première fois que j'écris alors un petit ( non un gros) encouragement ça fait du bien.**

**A BIENTÔT?**


	8. Trouver le bon mot

**_MERCI pour vos commentaires, super. ( 11 com en 3 jours) Et pour ce qui est du chantage, ceux et celles qui écrivent des fic savent ce que c'est de ne pas avoir de com alors si vous aimez ce que vous lisez dites le c'est vite fait, et si c'est pas le cas dites le quand même._**

**_Voici donc la suite. Je vous la poste ce soir car ce weekend j'ai de la visite et ne serais pas dispo pour lire ou écrire. Sur ce…. Bonne lecture._**

* * *

_Je la fis basculer sur le dos et l'embrassais tendrement faisant passer dans ce baiser tout ce que je ressentais pour elle, cet amour et cette passion qui nous avait unis cette nuit….. CETTE NUIT ! Je m'écartais d'elle terrifié. Elle me fixa affolée._

_- Mon Dieu Kate qu'es-ce qu'on a fait ?... CETTE NUIT J'AI ….._

**Chapitre 8 : Trouver le bon mot**

**KATE**

- Rick tu me fais peur, qu'es ce qu'il y a ?

- Kate je suis vraiment désolé, c'est de ma faute, j'aurai dû y penser. C'est à moi de penser à ça.

- RICK !

J'avais crié pour le faire réagir, il était paniqué et je ne savais pas pourquoi.

- On a fait l'amour et j'ai oublié de mettre un…..

Sa phrase était restée en suspend mais j'avais compris de quoi il parlait. Confuse, je me laissais tomber sur le matelas en soupirant.

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute Rick, j'aurai aussi du penser au préservatif. Mais je prends la pilule et j'ai fais un dépistage il y a quelques mois, je n'ai rien. Et j'ai confiance en toi.

Il se coucha poussant un soupir de soulagement se passant les mains sur le visage comme pour mieux se réveiller.

- Je suis désolé tu sais. Ce n'est pas le genre de chose que j'oublie mais cette nuit j'étais tellement heureux de t'avoir retrouvée que ça m'est complètement sortit de la tête.

- Arrête de t'en vouloir mon amour.

Le moment de panique passé, j'enchainais sur un sujet plus… disons moins sérieux.

- A propos d'amour, as-tu trouvé un autre mot que « phénoménal ». Dis-je en souriant.

- Heu non, je n'y ai pas du tout pensé. Je crois qu'il me faut un nouvel essai pour que les mots me reviennent.

En accord avec ses paroles, je me pressais contre son corps et couvris ses lèvres des miennes ce qui nous amena à débuter une nouvelle session torride pour tenter de découvrir ce fameux mot qui nous conviendrait le mieux.

- Rick… waw,… as-tu trouvé un mot ?

- Non, je crois qu'il me faudra en inventer un exprès pour nous.

- Je… (Au même instant mon estomac se plaint)

- J'ai compris chérie, tu as faim. Il est 10 heures c'est un peu normal. Alors que dirais tu de faire ton paquetage et de rentrer avec moi à la villa pour redonner des forces à nos corps après cette débauche d'énergie.

Un large sourire trahi ma pensée positive et son visage s'illumina lorsqu'il réalisa la signification de ce sourire. J'étais sur un petit nuage, j'allais passer encore deux jours avec lui, dans sa demeure. Mais après, que se passera-t-il après ces deux jours lorsque nous serons rentrés à New York et que nous aurons repris le cours normal de nos vies. Il fallait que nous ayons une discussion à ce propos, quand nous serons à sa villa. Il m'attira à lui, m'embrassa généreusement avant de se lever du lit excité comme un gamin le matin de Noël.

- Allez hop, debout Kate, je vais t'aider à faire ton sac.

Ceci accompli, nous quittions ma chambre, je réglais ma note, que Rick avait insisté pour payer mais devant mon regard désapprobateur il s'était ravisé. Je rendais la clé en remerciant l'hôtesse pour leur accueil. Rick prit mon sac et le mit dans sa voiture.

- Rick, j'ai une course à faire avant de partir, je te retrouve chez toi dans 30 min.

- Heu bon d'accord, mais tu ne veux pas que je vienne avec toi ?

- Non, ça ira, j'en ai juste pour une demi heure promis, après je te rejoins.

Il était déçu mais n'insista pas et rentra chez lui. Ma course effectuée, je roulais en direction de sa maison pour y passer la fin de nos vacances, enfin des miennes car lui était venu pour écrire et je ne savais pas s'il rentrerait en ville en même temps que moi ou s'il restait dans les Hamptons encore quelques jours. A cette pensée, mon cœur s'alourdit, je devais vraiment discuter avec lui de notre retour. De notre avenir. Je garais ma moto et entrais dans l'immense bâtisse. Dans le hall je rangeais mon casque et ma veste dans le dressing quand Rick sortit de la cuisine et me tendis mon sac.

- Je vais finir de préparer le brunch, en attendant tu peux aller déballer tes affaires en haut dans une des chambre, mais si l'envie te pend de les mettre dans **MA** chambre, j'en serais ravis.

Il se dirigea vers la cuisine, après m'avoir embrassé furtivement, tandis que moi je me dirigeais vers** SA** chambre, je n'avais pas hésité, voulant passer tout mon temps avec lui, il me manquait déjà, le contacte de sa peau me manquait, il était devenu comme une drogue dont je ne pouvais plus me passer. Une fois mes habits rangé je le rejoignis à la cuisine ou il avait presque fini de concocter notre repas. Je commençais à mettre la table et profitais pour aborder subrepticement le sujet qui m'angoissait, accoudée au bar.

- Ça sent bon tout ça Rick, tu ne devrais pas me gâter autant, je risque d'y prendre goût et ne plus pouvoir m'en passer une fois qu'on sera rentré.

- Pas de problème, je veux bien te préparer ton petit déj tous les matins si tu veux mais…

- Mais ? J'avais baissé les yeux sentant le malaise arriver…..

Il s'accouda au bar en face de moi, mit son index sous mon menton pour relever mon visage et plongea son regard bleu nuit dans l'émeraude de mes yeux devenus brillant à cause de l'émotion qui m'envahissait à cet instant. Il lisait en moi comme un livre ouvert, il avait deviné mes craintes, mes angoisses. Son visage devint sérieux.

- Mais pour ça ma chérie, il faudrait que tu sois au près de moi tous les matins. Donc si c'est une façon détournée de me dire que tu voudrais qu'on emménage ensemble un fois rentré, sache que j'en serais plus qu'honoré et heureux.

Une larme traitresse avait échappée à mon attention et coulait sur ma joue, il passa sa main et l'essuya de son pouce.

- Rick je….

- Je sais, tu as peur, tu connais mon passée de coureur de jupons et tu ne veux pas te décider trop vite par crainte que ça ne marche pas entre nous. Kate je sais tout ça car c'est à peu près ce que je ressens en cet instant. Alors oui je te veux dans ma vie, oui je veux partager avec toi mes jours et mes nuits. Et ce pour Toujours. Mais si c'est trop tôt pour toi, je comprendrais tu sais. On pourrait rentrer chacun dans nos appart, et se voir tantôt chez toi tantôt chez moi. Comme on le ferait si on s'était rencontrés en ville et après on avisera.

- Comment fais-tu pour me connaitre aussi bien, c'est flippant tu sais de voir comme tu lis en moi.

- C'est mon boulot, j'observe les gens, je décrypte tout ce que je vois. Et ce que je vois là en se moment… tu es magnifique Kate.

- Merci Rick, ton plan me convient très bien. Ça m'a fait du bien cette mise au point. En tout cas n'oublie pas une chose mon cœur, ,je suis armée, et j'ai des amis proches qui savent comment faire disparaitre un corps sans laisser de traces s'il le faut. Lançais-je le plus sérieusement du monde.

Il déglutit péniblement terrorisé par mes propos, faut dire que je n'y étais pas allée de main morte, j'avais mis le ton et la forme dans cette menace. Mais n'y tenant plus, j'éclatais de rire, ce qui lui permit de respirer à nouveau.

- Même pas drôle….. Dit-il croisant les bras sur sa poitrine faisant mine de bouder comme un gamin qu'on aurait privé de son jouet favori. Bleu

Je lui pris le bras et l'entrainais à table pour déguster ce succulent brunch.

J'étais sur la terrasse en admirer le paysage, le soleil irradiait dans un ciel bleu sans nuage, la mer déversait ses vagues sur la plage déserte, je savourais cet instant de calme car bientôt je replongerais dans l'enfer New-yorkais. J'entendis Rick sortir de la maison, il se colla à mon dos croisant ses mains sur mon ventre et posa sa tête sur mon épaule, son souffle dans ma nuque me fit frissonner. J'enlaçais mes doigts aux siens calant ma tête contre sa joue.

- Alors Ricky, maintenant que je suis ici, qu'as-tu prévu pour le reste des vacances ?

- On pourrait aller à la plage, ou profiter de la piscine, ou aller faire un tour en ville ou lire un bon livre ou on pourrait monter à l'étage et faire l'amour comme des sauvages….

- J'ai compris, je vais décider… de profiter un peu de la plage et du soleil car ce n'est pas en ville avec toute cette pollution que je pourrais faire bronzette. Donc je vais mettre mon bikini et ensuite j'irai lézarder sur le sable chaud. Es ce que tu me suis ?

- Je te suivrais au fond des abysses s'il le fallait mon amour.

- Oh ! Pour l'instant jusqu'à la plage sera suffisant. Viens on va se changer.

Nous grimpions les escaliers mains dans la main comme deux ados à leur premier rencard. Arrivée au sommet il se fixa et m'observa perplexe.

-Kate, ou as-tu rangé tes affaires ?

Ne voulant pas faire durer le suspense plus longtemps, je le tirais par la main ouvrant la porte de sa chambre. Un sourire s'étira sur son visage et ses yeux se chargèrent de milles feux.

Après un sensuel chassé croisé, nous avions enfin passés nos maillots de bain et nous dirigions vers la plage munit de linges et de boissons fraiches. L'eau était agréable en cette saison, d'une fois qu'on y était. Sous nos pieds, le sable descendait en pente douce sur une centaine de mètres avant de plonger dans les profondeurs de l'océan. Je m'étais mise sur le dos, faisant la planche, et me laissais bercer par le mouvement de l'eau, j'étais bien, je me sentais comme sur un nuage, cette sensation de légèreté pas seulement physique mais aussi mentale. Les vagues se firent plus prononcées, ce qui annonçait l'arrivée d'un certain écrivain, celui-là même qui hantait mes journées et qui s'occupait de mes nuits. Il s'approcha derrière moi, colla sa tête à ma tempe puis glissa ses mains sous mon dos me faisant frémir au contacte de sa peau douce et chaude.

Deux corps luisants étendus sur le sable clair, deux mains enlacées, des regards qui faisaient passer tout leurs sentiments, des lèvres qui souriaient aux anges, qui se caressaient fréquemment. C'est ainsi que passa l'après-midi, calme, reposante.

- Rick ?

- Humm ?

- Tu me prête ta voiture ce soir ?

Il se leva sur les coudes, me dévisagea surpris par cette demande inattendue.

- Heu oui bien sûre mais que veux-tu faire ?

- Ce soir c'est moi qui te sors. Alors on va rentrer se faire beaux qu'on puisse partir vers 19h.

- Waw, Kate Beckett la mystérieuse. Dis, tu m'emmène ou?

- …

- Allééééee dit mooiiii !

- …..

- Kateeuu steuplaiiiiiiit.

- Non je ne dirais rien même sous la torture.

Oups, j'aurai du me taire, car dans la seconde que suivit, le grand gamin qu'il était se jeta sur moi et entreprit de me chatouiller pour me faire avouer. Je me tordais de rire sous les assauts de ses mains et ses doigts agiles mais ne lâchais rien, pas un mot. Mes côtes, mes genoux puis mon ventre y passèrent mais ses jeux de mains bifurquèrent en jeux de vilains et ses gestes devinrent plus légers, plus amoureux, plus sensuels. Je fini par m'emparer de ses lèvres si attirantes pour un baiser doux et soyeux puis m'installais au creux de son épaule pour reprendre ma respiration devenue haletante après cette douce séance de torture.

- Kate si on veut être prêt pour 19h faudrait peut-être se bouger non ?

- Hoouu, il est impatient monsieur l'écrivain.

- OUI, Je ramasse les affaire et on y va, hop hop hop…..

Un peu plus tard, je sortais de la douche de la chambre d'ami, (oui car si je l'avais prise avec lui on aurai jamais été prêt). Je disais donc, je sortais de la douche, enfilais mes dessous que j'avais délibérément choisi en dentelle rouge puis passais la robe. Une robe bleu saphir qui m'arrivait au dessus du genou, avec de petites manches bouffantes et un décolleté qui dénudait mes épaules et qui plongeait jusqu'à la dentelle de mon soutien-gorge. Celle-là même que j'avais achetée ce matin lorsque j'avais dit à Rick que j'avais une course à faire. Car je n'en avais pas mis dans mon sac de voyage ne pensant pas faire de rencontre aussi, humm vous voyez ce que je veux dire…..je me maquillais légèrement, rien de trop voyant, juste un peu de mascara et de gloss, j'entrepris de coiffer mes cheveux en chignon mais décidais de les laisser tomber librement sur mes épaules pour un look plus…. sauvage. (Heu naturel je voulais dire). J'entourais mon cou d'un foulard, enfilais des ballerines, attrapais mon sac à main. Et….

- KATE, moi je suis prêt…

Il m'attendait au fond de l'escalier que je m'apprêtais descendre. Lorsqu'il me vit, son regard se fixa sur ma personne, que dis-je, il ne me fixait pas, il me dévorait du regard, la bouche entre-ouverte à la recherche de mot ou bien d'air que sais-je. Je franchissais les quelques marches qui nous séparaient et me stoppais sur la dernière faisant en sorte de me retrouver à sa hauteur et l'embrassait voluptueusement.

- Alors Rick, c'est moi qui te mets dans un état pareil ?

Il s'approcha de moi et me chuchota à l'oreille,

- Vous n'avez même pas idée à quel point détective.

Je n'étais pas dans un meilleur état que lui. Qu'il était sexy dans son costume gris anthracite accompagné d'une belle chemise bleu roi qui accentuait la couleur de ses yeux. Il prit délicatement ma main et déposa dans ma paume une clé de voiture.

- Je suis tout à vous belle demoiselle…

Mon cœur battait le tambour dans ma poitrine, il tapait si fort que j'avais l'impression que Rick pouvait l'entendre, la peur m'envahit peu à peu, allait-il aimer ma surprise ? L'avenir nous le dira dans pas longtemps. Nous voilà en route pour une soirée mémorable je l'espère, car surprendre Richard Castle ne doit pas être aisé.

**RICK**

Elle nous emmena à l'extérieur de la ville, stoppa la voiture sur un parking en bord de mer, je la regardais depuis un moment essayant de déchiffrer ses mimiques mais elle savait noyer le poisson et je ne savais toujours pas ce qui m'attendait. Mais venant de la femme que j'aime, car oui maintenant je sais que c'est de l'amour que je ressens pour Kate, ça ne pouvait être que subtil et agréable. Dehors on entendait l'agitation des vagues s'échouant sur la plage, une douce musique capta mon attention. Elle me banda les yeux avec son foulard de soie, je me laissais faire savourant sa proximité et la senteur à la cerise qui émanait de ses cheveux. Elle me prit la main et guida mes pas, les premiers se firent sur le gazon qui bordait le parking ensuite ce que je devinais comme étant une petite passerelle en bois et enfin du sable fin. La musique se fit plus distincte, je reconnu Andrew Belle, cette chanson était juste magnifique. Encore quelques pas puis elle s'arrêta, me tourna légèrement sur ma gauche, je la sentis passer derrière moi et elle défit mon bandeau. Je clignais des yeux pour retrouver une bonne acuité visuelle et là ce que je vis devant moi me laissa sans voix. Et il en faut pour me clouer le bec.

- WAH Kate comment as-tu fait ?

* * *

**voilà, qu'en pensez vous? ça mérite une suite?**


	9. Romantisme

_Merci pour vos commentaires__et bien venue aux nouveaux lecteurs._

_voici la suite et la surprise de Kate... bonne lecture. RDV au fond..._

_Encore un petit M..._

* * *

_Encore quelques pas puis elle s'arrêta, me tourna légèrement sur ma gauche, je la sentis passer derrière moi et elle défit mon bandeau. Je clignais des yeux pour retrouver une bonne acuité visuelle et là ce que je vis devant moi me laissa sans voix. Et il en faut pour me clouer le bec._

_- WAH Kate comment as-tu fait ? _

* * *

Chapitre 9 : Romantisme

- Moi aussi je connais du monde…..alors, tu aimes ?

- Oh oui Kate, c'est féérique.

Devant nous sur la plage, une petite terrasse en bois avait été dressée, au milieu trônait une table magnifiquement préparée pour les deux amoureux que nous sommes. Elle était éclairée par une guirlande d'ampoules colorées qui en faisait tout le tour suspendu au montant et qui se prolongeait jusqu'à un pavillon de toile dont les côtés étaient fermés par des bandes de tulles blanc qui m'empêchaient de voir l'intérieur. Le haut-parleur diffusait toujours l'album d'Andrew Belle, c'était d'un romantisme étourdissant. Jamais personne ne m'avais émerveillé comme elle l'avait fait ce soir. Ayant repris mes esprits, je m'approchais de mon amour et l'embrassais tendrement gravant ce moment à jamais dans mes souvenirs.

- Merci ma chérie, j'aime tes surprises, mais fait attention, je risque d'y prendre goût.

Souriante, elle me prit amoureusement la main en m'entraina à la table. Je l'aidais galamment à s'asseoir et en fit de même appréciant la déco de la table simple mais raffinée comme mon hôte de la soirée. Elle ôta les couvercles des assiettes posés sur des chauffe-plats et en plaça une devant moi.

- Gambas sautées au citron. Qui seront suivie d'un Tournedos aux morilles et son gratin de légumes. Bon appétit mon amour.

- Bon appétit mon cœur.

Nous mangions dans un silence quasi religieux laissant échapper de temps en temps un soupir d'extase. Nos regards se perdaient l'un dans l'autre, nos mains se touchaient, se caressaient sensuellement, des sourires se dessinaient sur nos visages pour ne plus disparaitre. Elle était ravissante dans cette belle robe bleu saphir qui épousait à merveille son corps de déesse, sa nuque, ses épaules dénudées où je rêvais de poser mes lèvres puis de les laisser glisser entre ses deux monts de Vénus….. Oh Rick reprend toi, ce n'est pas le moment de t'égarer. Je repris contenance la voyant débarrasser les assiettes vides et revenir avec deux coupes.

- Et pour le dessert, mousse de fraise aux pépites de chocolat noir, sur un lit de fraises fraiches et crème chantilly.

- Finir ce repas sur une note de douceur. Merci Kate, je passe vraiment un moment fabuleux. On ne m'avait jamais surpris de cette façon.

- Et attend, la soirée n'est pas finie. Dit-elle avec un sourire coquin.

Elle se leva, me tendit la main.

- M'accorderez-vous cette danse Mr Rodgers.

L'utilisation de mon nom de baptême me fit frémir, je me sentais comme un ado amoureux pour la première fois qui se disait c'est la bonne, la seule et unique. Je n'en veux pas d'autre, je n'en chercherais pas d'autre. Me levant, je lui pris la main, la posais sur mon cœur alors que l'autre se perdait dans le creux de ses reins et dessinait des arabesques imaginaires. Elle cala sa tête contre mon épaule et sa main libre me caressa tendrement la nuque jouant avec mes cheveux. Inconsciemment, elle réveillait en moi ces petits papillons dans mon estomac, ils se mirent à s'agiter frénétiquement. Nous étions là, deux amants que rien ne dérangeait, dansant un slow langoureux sous cette voute céleste ou des milliers d'étoiles scintillaient pour notre plus grand bonheur. Je la senti frissonner, était-ce mes caresses, l'émotion ou le froid ?

- Tu as froid ? On devrait rentrer.

Elle me regarda sans rien dire se mordant la lèvre inférieure, si elle savait l'effet que ça me fait, et un sourire timide s'étira sur son beau visage. Elle m'entraina vers le pavillon et écarta les tissus qui en refermaient l'entrée. J'en restais bouche bée.

- Non, je le crois pas.

Je me jetais sur ses lèvres pour les couvrir d'un baiser fougueux qu'elle approfondit autant que moi. Mais en manque d'air et à contre cœur, nous dûmes nous séparer.

- Voilà la suite de ma surprise, ça te plait ? Tu n'auras pas peur ? Lançât-elle un air de défi dans les yeux.

- Tu veux rire, c'est génial comme idée, dormir sur la plage sous ce magnifique ciel étoilé dans les bras de ma dulcinée. Et si j'ai peur tu me protégeras.

Devant nous s'étendait grand un lit à baldaquin couvert de pétales de roses, une petite table sur laquelle étaient posés quelques fruits et un seau plein de glaçons qui rafraichissaient une bouteille de champagne. Et devant l'entrée une chaise longue biplace.

- Les pétales, ce sont des….

- Grandi Flora, tu t'en souviens, pourtant j'ai écris « Des fleurs pour ta tombe » il y a longtemps.

- Tu sais les vrais fans relisent les livres de leur auteurs préféré plusieurs fois.

- Ha comme ça je suis ton auteur préféré ?

J'avais dis ça en la serrant contre moi, mes lèvres sur les siennes puis les glissant le long de sa mâchoire jusqu'à son cou.

- Oui mais j'aime bien aussi Cannell ou Connely. Rétorquât- elle dans un soupir.

- Heureusement que je ne suis pas jaloux…. Question littérature j'veux dire. Rajoutais-je plongeant mon regard dans le sien.

Elle nous servis deux coupes de champagne et nous nous installions sur la chaise longue mon bras autour de son épaule, nous couvrant du plaid pour nous protéger de la fraicheur nocturne.

- A nous ! dit-elle dans un magnifique sourire en faisant tinter nos verres.

- A nous ! Et à toi, merci pour cette soirée, elle restera gravée dans mon cœur, toujours.

Nous étions là en contempler l'astre de la nuit et les myriades d'étoiles qui illuminaient cette merveilleuse soirée quand je la senti à nouveau frissonner. Je posais nos verres tout en me levant, elle me regarda un peu surprise. Je posais ma veste sur la chaise et me baissais pour la pendre dans mes bras, elle s'accrocha à mon cou posant sa tête sur mon épaule. Délicatement je la plaçais sur le lit et allais rabattre les voiles qui fermaient notre nid d'un soir. Elle s'avança à genou jusqu'au bout du lit tel un félin et s'agrippa au col de ma chemise pour se coller à moi. Nos lèvres se trouvèrent pour un baiser tendre qui devint plus volcanique lorsque nos langues entrèrent en éruption. Une main sur sa hanche, l'autre se faufila plus bas sur sa cuisse et en remontant, emmena sa robe dans le mouvement et la hissait sur sa taille.

- Comme tu es belle mon amour, cette robe me rend fou.

- Humm ! Alors heureusement que j'ai fais cette petite course pour l'acheter ce matin.

- Tu l'as acheté exprès pour moi ?

- Ben oui, je n'avais pas prévu de soirée romantique pendant mes vacances alors j'en avais pas emportée. Elle te plait ?

- Oh oui, mais je te préfère sans.

Dans un mouvement fluide, elle leva les bras et sa tenue disparut du paysage. Mon cœur rata un battement lorsque je vis ses dessous, rouge, mais pas n'importe quel rouge. Ce rouge sexy qui vous fait devenir tout chaud. Chaud bouillant devrais-je dire. Je sentais mon excitation grandir quand elle s'attaqua aux boutons de ma chemise qui tomba au sol en un éclaire. Je ne restais pas en rien faire, mes mains se baladaient dans son dos, dégrafant son bustier. Ma bouche ne pu se retenir plus longtemps et fondit sur son sein tendu de désir alors que d'une main je titillais l'autre pour ne pas faire de jaloux.

Ses gémissements me firent accentuer la pression tandis qu'elle faisait tomber mon pantalon que j'éjectais plus loin. Nous étions ex aequo, il nous restait un sous-vêtement chacun mais je savais que ça n'allait pas durer. Elle se reculât sur le lit alors que j'avançais à genoux, remontant entre ses jambes, embrassant ses cuisses musclées, son ventre ferme, caressant sa poitrine et retrouvant enfin sa bouche. Ses doigts caressaient mon dos plantant ses ongles dans ma chaire en même temps que ses gémissements augmentaient de volume. Puis elle continua sa descente vers mes … fesses, passant ses pouces sous l'élastique de mon boxer qui avait rétrécit depuis un moment. Elle le fit glisser le long de mes jambes, il fini au sol comme le reste. Enfin débarrassé de ma dernière entrave, je me pressais contre elle. Son regard, ses soupirs, ses gestes, tout en elle attisait mon envie d'unir nos corps pour une éteinte douce, longue, volcanique. Je la délestais donc de son shorty. En remontant, ma main rencontra son intimité pour s'assurer qu'elle était prête à me recevoir en elle. Cette constatation me fit pousser un soupir de satisfaction et d'un coup de rein je fondais en elle et me mis en action. Elle suivait le mouvement, ses mains sur mon fondement pour accentuer les pressions sur son point sensible.

Ensembles nous entamions une chorégraphie sensuelle, sexuelle mais tellement enivrante, nos corps s'emboitait à merveille quelque soit la position comme s'ils étaient fait l'un pour l'autre et qu'ils se connaissaient depuis toujours. Ses yeux pétillants me confortaient dans mon impression. Cette sensation d'avoir trouvé la femme parfaite, celle à qui je voulais faire des enfants, avec qui je voulais poursuivre et finir ma vie.

- Kate, viens avec moi…

Je sentais son corps réagir, s'arquer sous moi au moment ou l'extase nous emporta dans des sommets de jouissances jamais atteint. Ses gémissements rejoignirent mes râles et nos voix s'unirent pour l'apothéose. Le souffle court, je me laissais tomber à côté de ma belle tentant de reprendre pied dans la réalité.

- Mon Dieu Kate, tu veux me tuer ?

- Non mon amour, pour ça j'attendrais qu'on soit marié que je puisse profiter de ta fortune.

Je la dévisageais la mine déconfite ne sachant comment prendre la chose mais son sourire éclatant me décrispa et nous partîmes dans un fou rire commun qui me fit verser une larme de joie.

- Merci Kate….

- De quoi ?

- De tout ça, cette surprise, d'avoir oublié que tu connaissais les frasques de Rick Castle et d'être là avec moi, d'avoir pris le temps de considérer le bon côté de Richard Rodgers.

Sur ces belles paroles, elle m'enlaça, sa tête au creux de mon épaule et nous partîmes retrouver Morphée et ses bras accueillant pour une nuit reposante et calme bercée par le doux bruit des vagues. Calme elle le fût jusqu'à ce que ma bien-aimée se réveille sur le coup des 3heures du matin et me débauche pour jouer les prolongations de ce sport très…. charnel.

Je fus tiré de mes songe pas le gazouillis des oiseaux qui s'éveillaient à l'aurore. Ma douce moitié toujours endormie m'avait tourné le dos et ma main enserrait sa taille comme pour ne pas la laisser s'échapper. Je dégageais délicatement mon bras sans la réveiller, étirais mes muscles courbatu pas nos torrides séances de body contact et me levais pour rassembler nos affaires éparpillées sur le sable. J'enfilais mon boxer et sortais sur le seuil de notre nid d'amour, des vagues commençaient à onduler à la surface de l'océan, le soleil n'avait pas encore dit bonjour mais n'allait pas tarder. J'ouvris en grand les parois du pavillon et allais gentiment tirer Kate de ses songes.

- Mon amour…

- Humm….

-Chérie, voudrais tu admirer notre premier lever de soleil sur l'océan sans avoir à quitter ton lit ?

Ses yeux s'ouvraient péniblement, je m'adossais à la tête de lit lui permettant de se blottir contre mon torse. Ses mirettes s'écarquillèrent devant ce merveilleux spectacle qui s'élevait à l'horizon. L'astre du jour légèrement teinté de rouge s'élevait dans le ciel réfléchissant ses rayons sur l'océan donnant l'impression que des milliers d'étoiles y avaient élues domicile…

- C'est magique !

- Oui et je t'en remercie, c'est grâce à toi que nous avons droit à ce spectacle, notre premier lever de soleil en couple.

- En couple ?

- Ben oui, c'est comme ça que ça s'appelle quand deux personnes s'aiment et qu'ils sortent ensemble, qu'ils font des choses interdit aux moins de 18 ans.

- Parce que tu m'aimes ?

- En douterais-tu ? Parce que moi non, je t'aime Kate Beckett. Je t'aime comme un fou et je ne sais pas comment je ferais à New York, quand tu auras repris ton job et que je serais seul toute la journée.

Elle resta bouche bée devant ma déclaration, je savais qu'elle avait de la peine à verbaliser ses sentiments mais qu'ils étaient partagés.

- Kate, je sais que c'est un peu rapide mais moi je sais que ce que je ressens au plus profond de mon cœur est réel, et pour toi aussi. Alors si c'est trop tôt pour toi, j'attendrais que tu sois prête.

Elle m'embrassa tendrement puis s'éloigna de moi, attrapa son I-phone le bidouillant un instant avant de se retourner et de se replonger sous la couette lovée contre moi. Deux corps enlacés amoureusement sur une plage paradisiaque profitant de chaque instant passé dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Le temps sembla défiler à vitesse grand V. je fus sortis de ma rêverie pas son portable qui émis une vibration.

- Tu t'ennuie que tu joue avec ton truc là ?

- Je crois que les mots ennuyer et Richard Rodgers ne peuvent pas être mit dans la même phrase.

- On devrait s'habiller, l'air du matin est plutôt frais. Et la dernière partie de la surprise est prête. Viens.

Elle me prit la main et m'attira à l'extérieur, sur la petite terrasse été dressé un copieux petit déjeuner.

- Waouh, mais comment….. Elle me montra son I-phone.

- Tu vois ce n'était pas de l'ennui.

Décidément, cette femme me surprendra toujours et pourtant ça ne fait qu'une semaine que nous nous sommes rencontrés au bord de cette route. Que nous réservait l'avenir.

Nous étions rentrés à la villa et elle commença à rassembler ses affaires, je sortis ma valise pour l'imiter.

- Tu vas aussi rentrer aujourd'hui ? Tu n'es pas obligé, tu n'as rien qui t'attend en ville ?

- C'est vrai je ne suis pas obligé mais une certaine détective me manquerait trop si je restais ici alors je préfère la suivre.

Elle sourit de toutes ses dents et me sauta au cou pour m'embrasser de soulagement.

- Voilà, le château est fermé en route pour la métropole. Donne moi ton sac comme ça tu seras plus confortable sur ta moto.

Nous avions prévu une petite halte à mi chemin pour nous détendre et programmer que je la suivais chez elle pour lui rendre son sac. C'est ainsi que 1 heure plus tard nous étions dans son parking souterrain.

- Tu monte boire un café ?

- Je ne dis jamais non à ce nectar.

Je lui pris la main et allais enfin découvrir l'univers de Kate Beckett…. Elle habitait au 2ème étage d'un bel immeuble de brique rouge. Un loft où une grande pièce prédominait, salon salle à manger et cuisine était entièrement ouverte et une large baie vitrée laissait entrer le soleil qui éclairait cet espace. Un tableau ornait entièrement un mur à l'entrée, des bibelots et une bibliothèque bien fournie en excellent livres (dont les miens bien sure). Un bel endroit comme sa locataire, simple mais lumineux.

Je m'assis au bar de la cuisine et la contemplais, nous buvions notre café les yeux dans les yeux, silencieusement de peur que la magie disparaisse. Mais le moment fut arrivé ou je devais rentre chez moi.

- Je vais devoir rentrer Kate. Mais j'en ai pas envie mais pas du tout.

- Je sais, moi non plus je ne veux pas que tu partes mais demain je reprends le boulot et il faut que je me repose. Je ne peux pas arriver et être plus fatiguée qu'avant mon départ. Ce que je te propose c'est de t'appeler demain matin et si je reste au bureau on pourrait se voir pour diner ?

- D'accord, on fait comme ça. Et je t'envoie mon adresse, juste au cas où je te manquerais ce soir.

Je me dirigeais vers la porte, avant de la quitter l'embrassais tendrement pour bien graver la sensation de ses lèvres sur les miennes afin de tenir jusqu'à demain. Je tournais le dos lorsqu'elle m'appela.

- Rick attend !

- Oui mon amour.

- Je t'aime Rick. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, signe de son émotion.

Je fis demi tour et l'embrassais amoureusement jusqu'à manquer d'air puis lui soufflais à l'oreille.

- Moi aussi je t'aime Katherine Beckett. Bonne nuit à demain.

* * *

alors, qu'en dites vous?


	10. Retour

**Bonsoir a tous. MERCI pour vos reviews, c'est encourageant. désolée de ne pas vous répondre chaque fois personnellement mais le temps me manque.** **les enquêtes c'est pas mon fort alors j'essaye d'être plausible.**

**Petite précision, dans ma fic, Montgomery est toujours capitaine du 12****ème**** et Kate ne s'est pas fait tirer dessus.**

* * *

**Chapitre 10 : Retour **

Je rentrais chez moi le cœur léger, souriant à tout va pensant que cette semaine ma vie avait prit un bien joli tournant. Couché de tout mon long sur le canapé pour me remettre de mes émotions, j'entendis la porte s'ouvrir.

- Bonjour mère.

- Tiens, le fils prodigue est de retour parmi nous.

- Oui, tu me manquais trop.

- HA HA HA, tu es tordant Richard.

- Quoi, je n'ai pas le droit de m'ennuyer de ma mère.

- A d'autre, si tu es rentré ce n'est surement pas à cause de moi.

- Non tu as raison, c'est pour la ville, sa pollution, ses embouteillages etc.

- D'accord j'ai compris, bien venue chez toi.

- J'ai appelé Alexis, elle vient pour diner. Elle aussi m'a manqué, je suis impatient de la mange avec nous ?

- Oui, je ne ressors pas si tel est ta question.

Je m'affairais en cuisine pour le repas du soir, un léger sourire toujours scotché sur mon visage, lors qu'Alexis arriva. Après manger nous discutions de sa semaine et son emploi du temps chargé. Mère me raconta ses cours à son école de théâtre. Elles me questionnèrent sur ma semaine, je leur parlais de mon livre que j'avais fini, de mes idées pour un nouveau personnage, de la plage mais pas de Kate, je voulais garder notre relation secrète encore quelques temps pour voir comment nous allions évoluer dans ce rythme infernal que nous impose cette ville et pour que nous ayons plus de temps pour nous, seul. Une fois au lit, je ne pu me retenir de lui envoyer un sms.

**KATE**

Je t'aime Rick, ces mots résonnaient encore dans ma tête, avais-je vraiment déclaré mes sentiments aussi ouvertement à cet homme, et ce n'était pas n'importe quel homme. Richard Castle. Wahou, cette semaine de vacances à vraiment été pleine de surprises. J'étais tombée sous le charme de cet homme-enfant, écrivain de best seller connu dans le monde entier. Lui avait craqué pour moi, Kate Beckett, détective de police à New-York. Il fallait vraiment que je me reprenne car demain le retour à la vie active sera une tout autre affaire.

Je vidais mon sac, mettais en route une lessive et me fis couler un bon bain m'y prélassant en relisant un bon bouquin d'un certain auteur bien connu. Lorsque l'eau eu trop refroidie, je sorti pour me préparer un petit diner tout simple.

Je me glissais sous les draps frais espérant que le sommeille me cueille assez rapidement et que mes rêves soient peuplés de souvenirs de cette merveilleuse semaine de vacances. Moi qui n'en prenais que très rarement, j'allais changer et en profiter plus souvent. Mon I-Phone annonça l'arrivée d'un sms, je souris en voyant la photo de Rick que j'avais prise sur ma moto s'afficher, j'ouvris le message." Bonne nuit ma chère détective, à demain, je t'aime." auquel je répondis, "Bonne nuit mon écrivain préféré, je t'aime". Morphée ne se fit pas prier et m'emporta en peu de temps pour ne me libérer qu'au moment ou mon réveille sonna.

Le retour au bureau se fit en douceur, je passais par l'antre du capitaine Montgomery pour lui annoncer mon retour puis me dirigea vers mes deux collègues.

- Salut les gars, quoi de neuf pendant mon absence ? Vous ne vous êtes pas entretués ?

- Salut boss, dirent-ils en duo. Puis Ryan continua.

- On a eu un double homicide qui a été bouclé en deux jours grâce au coup d'œil avisé de mon partenaire ici présent. Ils se tapèrent dans la main en signe de victoire.

- Et surtout beaucoup de paperasse. Conclut Esposito. Et toi comment se sont passée tes vacances ? A voir le sourire qui n'a pas quitté tes lèvres depuis que tu es arrivée, je dirais que ça devait être bien.

- Je dirais que bien n'est pas le bon mot, c'était génial. Les balades en moto, la plage, le soleil. Tout était vraiment super. Mais maintenant que diriez-vous de vous remettre au boulot pendant que je vais voir Lanie.

Je me rendais donc au sous-sol voir ma meilleure amie m'attendant à passer un véritable interrogatoire, il fallait que je fasse attention à ce que j'allais lui dire car si elle découvrait ce qui s'était réellement passé, elle n'allait pas lâcher le morceau car ce que Lanie veut, Lanie a.

- Salut Lanie !

- Hey Kate, contente de te revoir parmi nous, tu es radieuse, ces vacances t'ont vraiment réussies. Alors raconte, qui te rend joyeuse au point de sourire tout le temps ?

- Lanie, c'était des vacances pour me requinquer pas pour faire des nouvelles rencontres et pour rentrer plus fatiguée qu'avant.

Je lui fis le même résumé qu'aux garçons essayant de cacher au mieux ce sourire qui ne voulait pas me quitter et cela marcha car elle ne me demanda rien de plus. Je m'empressais de changer de sujet

- Et toi avec Espo, vous êtes vous rabibochés ?

- Oui, si on veut. On a discutés et on a comprit que cette séparation nous avait fait du mal à tout les deux alors on se rapproche de nouveau mais cette fois on prend notre temps, on ne veut pas brusquer les choses.

- Je suis heureuse pour toi Lanie, vous faites un beau couple.

- Alors toi comment ? As-tu rencontré quelqu'un pendant tes vacances ? Tu as l'air différente.

- Lanie arrête…..Bon y faut que j'aille bosser. Bye.

- Dis Kate on pourra déjeuner ensemble ce midi ?

- Oh désolée mais j'ai déjà un truc de prévu. Un autre jour.

Ouf, ça s'est bien passé, je crois que je l'ai échappé belle. Je rejoins mon bureau, posais mon arme et mon badge dans le tiroir, mis en place quelques papier et…. Dring…. Ryan décrocha son téléphone, prit des notes puis posa le combiné.

-Beckett on a un meurtre à l'angle de Broadway et Broome street.

- OK on y va. Je repris arme et badge, le job reprit ses droits.

J'arrivais sur les lieux suivie de me deux fidèles lieutenants. Lanie se leva et me fit un topo, homme blanc la quarantaine, poignardé dans le flanc, mort entre 1h et 3 h du matin, il n'avait n'y portefeuille n'y montre ou autre bijoux et avait été caché avec des cartons vides.

- Bon les gars, recherches habituelles enquêtes de voisinage pour voir s'il y a des témoins, des caméras de surveillance, j'en ai repéré une au coin de la rue.

- Lanie dès que tu en sais plus tu m'appelle. Je retourne au poste rentrer sa photo dans la base de données pour voir s'il est déjà fiché.

En route pour le bureau mon esprit vagabonda à quelques lieues d'ici, auprès d'un bel écrivain, je ne pu m'empêcher de sourire. Une fois au bureau je sortis mon I-Phone et écris un SMS.

"Bonjour Rick, as-tu bien dormis sans moi ?" puis retournais à mes recherches sur notre victime. Je souris en entendant l'arrivée d'un message, c'était lui,

"Non, pas bien dormis, j'ai eu froid, la présence d'une certaine détective m'a manqué. Peut-on se voir à midi ?" je lui manquais, s'il savait combien mon lit m'avait paru vide et froid sans lui. Mais je le retrouverais dans peu de temps.

"Oui, on peut se retrouver à midi au Rémy's si ça te va ?"

"OK, a tout à l'heure détective de mon cœur, je t'aime."

Ma réponse fut simple. "Moi aussi je t'aime."

Mon ordi me ramena à la réalité lorsque je vis la photo de notre victime s'afficher à l'écran avec les infos le concernant. L'ascenseur s'ouvrit sur mes collègues accompagnés d'un homme.

- Alors les gars, vous avez trouvez quelque chose.

- Oui, fit l'hispanique, cet homme à entendu du bruit vers 2h, des cris et un bruit de métal, je vais prendre sa déposition et je te résume le tout plus tard.

- Et moi, continua Ryan, j'ai un commerçant qui dit l'avoir déjà vu trainer dans le coin, il attendait souvent au coin de la rue, seul, il ne l'a jamais vu avec quelqu'un.

Je collais sa photo sur le tableau blanc et notais les quelques infos que nous avions.

- Ben moi j'ai trouvé qui c'est, Mike Flint, travaille comme agent d'assurance à l'Allianz, 43 ans, marié, 2 enfants. Ils habitent sur Chambers street. Il faut que j'aille avertir sa femme. Vous deux allez interroger ses collègues.

Au moment où j'allais entrer dans l'ascenseur mon téléphone sonna.

- Oui Lanie, du nouveau ?

- …

- Ok j'arrive

La médecin légiste m'apprit que le coup de couteau avait été très précis, bien profond dans le foie, il s'était vidé de son sang en peu de temps, et n'avait aucune chance de s'en sortir.

Ma visite à la famille de la victime avait été comme d'habitude pénible. Annoncer à une femme et ses enfants qu'ils ne reverraient plus jamais leur mari et père n'est pas aisé mais je mettais un point d'honneur à le faire moi-même ne voulant pas imposer cela à Ryan ou Espo.

J'arrivais au resto à midi. Je l'aperçus au premier coup d'œil, il avait pris une table un peu à l'écart pour être plus tranquille. En me voyant, son visage s'illumina d'un sourire éclatant. Il se leva et m'embrassa tendrement et me garda dans ses bras un moment qui me parut trop court. Il me souffla à l'oreille.

- Bonjour mon cœur, tu m'as manquée.

- Tu m'as manqué encore plus mon amour.

Je m'assis en face de lui sans lui lâcher la main. Nous fumes interrompus par la serveuse qui prit la commande, nos regards accrochés ne se quittaient pas. Je finis par rompre le silence.

- Alors, comment s'est passé ton retour au loft ?

- Oh bien, j'ai eu droit aux questions de mère. Et Alexis est venue pour diner, on a passé un bon moment, j'étais heureux de les retrouver. Mon sourire a du leur faire comprendre qu'il y avait quelques chose de nouveau, mais ne t'en fait pas je n'ai rien dis, j'attendrais que tu sois prête et que tu viennes faire leur connaissance pour leur dire. Et toi, ta journée, déjà une affaire ?

- Oui, j'ai juste eu le temps de voire mon amie Lanie qu'un meurtre était annoncé sur Broadway. Mais je ne veux pas t'embêter avec ça Rick, ce n'est pas très joyeux.

- Tu plaisant j'espère, je vis grâce à ces trucs pas joyeux comme tu dis. J'ai en projet une nouvelle saga alors dis m'en plus que mes enquêtes aient l'air sensées.

Quand la serveuse nous eût servis, je lui fis un bref résumé, seulement ce que j'avais le droit de dire bien sure, et lorsque j'évoquais la visite à la famille mon regard s'assombrit et je fus saisi d'une mélancolie.

- Kate, que se passe-t-il ? Tu as l'air triste d'un coup.

- C'est rien, juste la visite à la famille qui a réveillé des souvenirs douloureux, ça va passer.

- Tu veux en parler, tu sais que je suis très doué pour écouter.

- C'est gentil mais … peut-être ce soir. Tu viens chez moi ? Je t'invite.

- Ok je viens mais j'amène le repas, tu n'aura pas à cuisiner et tu pourras te reposer.

Après un dernier baiser, je retrouvais mes collègues au bureau, ils épluchaient les relevés téléphoniques, de banque, et relisaient les dépositions mais rien de nouveau ne sortit du lot. L'après midi passa calmement, entrecoupé par des coups de fils des mails et l'ordi qui distillait des infos ne nous permettant pas de progresser d'avantage, à croire que cet homme n'avait rien à se reprocher et que, peut-être il s'était juste trouvé au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment.

Sur le coup de 17 heures, je me levais et pris ma veste.

- Bon les gars, rentrez chez vous, on y verra plus clair demain. J'informe le capitaine du dossier et je rentre. A demain.

- Ok salut Boss. Dirent-ils en chœur.

De retour à mon appart, je me fis couler un bon bain parfumé à la cerise, me servais un verre de rouge et me plongeais dans l'eau chaude avec un bon livre. J'avais deux heures avant l'arrivée de mon amant, je me laissais donc aller à rêvasser oubliant mon livre qui faillit passer au jus.

**RICK**

A 19 heures je me présentais devant l'appart de Kate. Je délaissais la sonnette et tapais trois petits coups à la porte. Elle s'ouvrit sur une Kate éblouissante, vous me direz l'amour rend aveugle, tout ceux qu'on aime sont beaux mais là, elle était vraiment belle. Ses lèvres formèrent un large sourire sur lequel je m'empressais de fondre pour un baiser passionné.

- Hey. Nos voix s'unirent et parlèrent en même temps ce qui nous fit sourire tout les deux.

- Voila le repas. Je lui tendis les sacs.

- Woh super, du chinois de chez Big Wong, c'est le meilleur.

nous dégustions les plats avec les baguettes, de temps en temps je piquais dans sa boite pour gouter son repas et elle en faisait de même avec le mien. tout se passa dans une ambiance joyeuse.

- Merci Rick, c'était délicieux.

Installé sur le canapé, elle vint se blottir dans mes bras comme si elle cherchait du réconfort, elle semblait perdue, je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça. Mais je devais apprendre à connaitre la Kate Beckett de de New-York car pour le moment je n'avais vu que celle des vacances dans les Hamptons et je me doutais bien que la détective Beckett devait avoir des choses lourdes à porter sur ses épaules, j'allais donc l'aider du mieux que je pouvais. Inquiet je lui demandais.

- Kate ça va ?

- Oui, c'est juste que cette affaire a fait ressurgir des souvenirs que je croyais avoir enfouis très profondément en moi mais ils ont réapparut ce matin.

- Veux-tu m'en parler ?

Elle se retourna vers moi, ses yeux rivés dans les miens. Je sentais que ce qu'elle allait me dire devait être important car son attitude avait changé, elle se crispa légèrement puis commença le récit.

- (SOUPIRS) Cette visite à la famille Flint aujourd'hui m'a rappelé ce jour funeste de janvier 1999 ou avec mon père nous avons trouvé sur le pas de notre porte l'officier Raglan qui nous annonçait la mort de ma mère. Elle avait été poignardée dans une ruelle sombre et abandonnée comme un vulgaire déchet contre des poubelles, les coupables n'ont jamais été trouvés. C'est cette épreuve qui me poussa à 19 ans à quitter mes études de droit pour entrer à l'Académie de police, j'en ressortis 2 ans plus tard avec les meilleurs résultats de la promo. Mon père, lui avait plongé dans les abîmes de l'alcool et ne s'en sortit que plus tard. À la remise de mon diplôme il me promit de s'en sortir si je lui promettais de faire attention à moi. J'entrais au 12ème sous les ordres du capitaine Montgomery. J'en profitais pour éplucher le dossier de ma mère, je fouillais tout ce que je pouvais, je réinterrogeais les officiers chargés de l'enquête. J'y passais mes weekends, mes nuits bref tout mon temps libre avançant gentiment, j'avais trouvé des indices mais rien ne me permettait de mettre des noms sur les coupables jusqu'au jour ou j'ai reçu un dossier qu'un anonyme m'avait fait parvenir, il y avait tout les détails. C'était une histoire de kidnapping, de chantage et cela impliquait un homme puissant. Alors j'ai réunis toutes les preuves, mon père qui est avocat et s'était bien remis de son alcoolisme, m'aida à monter un dossier en béton et contacta les bonnes personnes. Le coupable et le commanditaire purgent une peine de prison à perpétuité à Rikers. Et depuis je mets tout en œuvre pour donner à ces familles la possibilité de faire leur deuil comme j'ai pu le faire après l'arrestation des coupables du meurtre de ma mère.

Elle avait dit tout cela me fixant intensément comme si elle cherchait en moi la force nécessaire pour continuer son récit. Ses yeux s'embuèrent et une perle salée coula sur sa joue. Je m'avançais, l'essuyait avec mon pouce et déposait un baiser à la commissure de ses lèvres.

- Merci Kate.

- Merci ? Mais de quoi, c'est moi qui devrais te remercier d'avoir écouté mon histoire sordide.

- Il n'y a rien de sordide dans ton histoire, c'est émouvant. Ça pourrai être le début d'une nouvelle saga policière. Tu as vengé ta mère, ton père s'en est sortit grâce à toi, tu as une carrière exemplaire au sein de la police de New-York. Alors MERCI d'avoir partagé cette partie de ta vie avec moi. Je vous aime détective Beckett.

- Je vous aime aussi Mr l'écrivain.

Elle s'approcha de moi et couvrit mes lèvres des siennes pour un long et tendre baiser. Lorsqu'elle voulut s'écarter de moi, je la retins par la nuque et quémandait un contacte supplémentaire. Nos langues se sollicitèrent de plus belle et l'échange se prolongea, s'intensifia jusqu'à perdre haleine. Elle se leva et passa ses jambes de chaque côté de mes hanches et se retrouva assis sur mes genoux. Nos mains se firent de plus en plus baladeuses, des boutons s'ouvrirent et des vêtements volèrent dans la pièce jusqu'à ce que nous nous retrouvions entièrement nus. Mon besoin d'elle se pressait contre ses cuisses.

- Wah Rick, un rien t'excite !

- Quoi ? Un rien ? Tu vas voir ce que…..

Je me jetais sur ses lèvres rosies d'envie puis me levais, Kate toujours collée à ma taille et l'emmenais dans sa chambre ou notre communion se fit tantôt sensuelle, tantôt ardente presque sismique.

Deux corps essoufflées et moites de sueur après cette séance intensive de sport matelas. Deux corps enlacés, deux cœurs battant à l'unisson dans le même amour.

- Kate ?

- Hmmm.

-Tout à l'heure quand tu m'as parlé de l'affaire de ta mère tu as évoqué un capitaine Montgomery.

- Oui, Roy Montgomery. Pourquoi ?

* * *

Alors. ça vous plait toujours?


	11. Renouveau

**Voilà la suite merci pour vos reviews qui sont moins nombreuse mais font très plaisir. Si ma fic s'essouffle dites le moi. J'essaye de m'appliquer pour les enquêtes mais, pas facile. J'essaye de jouer avec les noms des personnages, dites moi si vous en connaissez...**

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 11 : RENOUVEAU**

**- **Oh pour rien.

- Aller, on dort, maintenant, demain sera un autre jour et une enquête m'attend.

J'avais donc bien compris, Roy était le supérieur de ma détective favorite. Une idée germa dans mon esprit tordu d'écrivain.

J'émergeais de cette merveilleuse nuit avec dans mes bras la femme de mes rêves, je déposais un baiser dans ses cheveux et la sentis s'étirer contre mon corps.

- Désolé, je ne voulais pas te réveiller. Elle regarda l'heure affichée sur son réveille lumineux.

- Bonjour. C'est de toute façon l'heure, mon alarme ne va pas tarder à…. Bip bip bip….. Tu vois.

Elle s'appuya sur un coude et vint m'embrasser voluptueusement, ce qui me fit gémir.

- Humm Miss Beckett, déjà entreprenante de si bonne heure.

- C'est parce que grâce à toi j'ai passé une excellente nuit. Bon je file à la douche sinon je vais être en retard.

- Veux-tu que je te frotte le dos ? Dis-je en arquant un sourcil provocateur.

- Non, je dois arriver à l'heure au boulot, moi.

- Aller on y va, je te promets d'être sage.

En effet, je me tins à carreau et la douche se déroula normalement, sans débordement, juste quelques bisous de temps à autre et mes mains lui massant le dos mais rien qui nous détourna de notre mission douche.

**Kate**

J'arrivais au bureau fraiche comme une rose, bien reposée et de bonne humeur.

- Salut Ryan, tu as du nouveau sur l'affaire Flint ?

- Hey boss, avec la description des objets volés que nous a fait sa femme, on a fait la tournée des préteurs sur gages et on a retrouvé sa montre chez Cruz Castillo sur Greene street, à quelques blocs du lieu du meurtre. Le proprio nous a donné la vidéo de surveillance. Espo prit le relais.

- On l'a identifié, Frank Rebery, il vit sur Norfolk street, on va le cueillir.

- Bien joué les gars, en route.

L'arrestation fut musclée il avait tenté de s'échapper par l'escalier de secours mais Ryan qui l'attendait au pied de l'immeuble n'eut qu'à le maitriser.

L'ascenseur s'ouvrit à l'étage du 12ème, les gars emmenèrent le coupable en salle d'interrogatoire. Mon attention fut attirée par des mouvements dans le bureau de capitaine, il discutait avec un homme qui me tournait le dos, ils avaient l'air de bien se connaitre car ils riaient de bon cœur se frappant l'épaule comme de vieux potes.

Lorsque l'inconnu se retourna pour sortir du bureau, mon cœur rata un battement. Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux, non, ce n'est pas possible, pas lui ici. Mon chef sorti aussi du bureau et ils se dirigèrent vers moi tout sourire.

- Lieutenant Beckett laissez moi vous présenter un très bon ami, Monsieur Richard Castle très célèbre écrivain de roman policier.

Je n'avais pas bougé d'un iota, j'étais là plantée devant mon bureau, bouche ouverte prête à gober les mouches comme une idiote. Rick me tendit la main pour se présenter comme si de rien n'était.

- Bonjour lieutenant Beckett, ravi de faire votre connaissance.

Je repris contenance et répondis du tac au tac en lui serrant la main fermement.

- Richard Castle écrivain ? Connais pas, pas le temps de lire, déclarais-je le plus naturellement du monde.

Le sourire de Rick se figea à ma remarque. Puis Roy reprit la parole.

- Beckett vous aurez le temps de faire connaissance car Rick va vous suivre sur vos enquêtes, il va écrire une nouvelle saga sur une femme flic à New-York.

- Mais chef, pourquoi moi ? Il y a d'autres femmes flic dans cette ville.

- Oui mais vous êtes la meilleures alors c'est vous qu'il suivra. Rick j'ai été ravi de te revoir, il faut qu'on se refasse une partie de poker un de ces jour.

- Pas de problème Roy, d'ailleurs j'en ai une de prévue ce samedi chez moi avec des potes, le maire Weldon et le juge Markway tu peux te joindre à nous.

- Ok, j'y serais. Salut.

Le capitaine regagna son bureau sous les yeux ahuri des bros qui n'avaient rien loupé de l'échange. Je me retournais vers Rick le fusillant du regard puis me dirigeais vers la salle de repos, suivie par mon homme, et me servis un café. Il s'approcha de moi, un peu trop à mon gout, pas que je n'aimais pas ça mais j'étais sur mon lieu de travail et je ne voulais pas que les gars s'en aperçoivent donc je m'en éloignais pour aller m'asseoir à une table haute.

- Qu'es-ce qu'il y a Kate ? Tu n'es pas contente de me voir ?

- Si Rick, mais tu aurais pu me prévenir au lieu de débarquer comme ça avec mon chef.

- Je suis désolé Kate, je ne savais pas si Roy allait accepter que je te suive alors j'ai préféré ne rien te dire.

- je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée que tu me suives, pas que je ne sois pas contente de te voir plus souvent mais ce que je fais est dangereux, il y a des interventions musclées, des coups de feux, je ne veux pas que tu prennes des risques. Et ici je travaille, je ne veux pas étaler ma vie privée devant mes collègues. Regarde, ils nous observent tous du coin de l'œil.

- T'en fais pas j'ai signé une décharge, la ville de New-York ne sera pas responsable s'il m'arrive quelque chose.

- La ville peut-être mais moi, as-tu pensé à moi, tu es sous ma responsabilité, s'il t'arrivait malheur, je m'en voudrais toute ma vie et je ne veux pas te perdre.

- Je comprends, je ne prendrais pas de risque inconsidérés, si c'est trop dangereux j'attendrais dans la voiture, parole de scout…

- Tu a plutôt intérêt, sinon je te menotterais à la voiture. Et tu aurais pu me dire que tu connaissais Montgomery.

- Oui, j'aurais pu mais quand j'ai compris que c'était lui ton chef, j'ai voulu te faire la surprise.

- Et c'est quoi cette histoire de nouvelle saga ? Tu va vraiment baser ton roman sur mes enquêtes ?

- Pas seulement sur tes enquêtes mais sur toi, je m'inspire de toi pour mon personnage principal. Une détective de la NYPD, la meilleure entre nous soit dit, qui se retrouve affublée d'un journaliste qui la suit par tout comme son ombre.

-Et je suppose que le journaliste te ressemblerait ?

- Bien vu, tu devrais être flic tu sais.

Un éclat de rire commun fusa un peu trop fort et tous les yeux se braquèrent sur nous.

- Bon alors viens que je te présent mes équipiers, mais n'oublie pas, on ne se connait pas et on se vouvoie. OK.

- OK, je vous suis lieutenant.

- Les gars, je voudrais vous présenter Monsieur Richard Castle, il va me suivre sur les enquêtes pour écrire des livres.

- Salut mec, dirent-ils en chœur en me tendant leurs mains que je m'empressais de serrer.

- Castle je vous présente les lieutenants Kevin Ryan et Javier Esposito, c'est avec eux que je bosse, se sont les meilleurs. Donc vous aurez les meilleurs modèles qu'il soit. Me tournant vers Espo. Comment s'est passé l'interrogatoire de Rebery ?

- Ben c'est un dur à cuire alors on a du le bousculer un peu. Mais en insistant, il a fini par craquer. Il a vu Flint avec sa montre en or, un I-Phone en main et une mallette, il a pété un câble, l'a menacé du couteau pour le voler mais Flint s'est défendu et il l'a poignardé de rage en le délestant de ses biens.

- Bien joué. Bon il est 17h30, je vous laisse finir la paperasse les gars, Castle vous restez là ou vous partez aussi ?

-Heu non, je vais rentrer chez moi et on se voit demain matin. Salut les gars.

- Salut mec. Dirent-ils en parfait accord.

Je me dirigeais vers l'ascenseur accompagnée de Rick. Une fois les portes refermées il s'approcha de moi….

- Es-ce qu'il y a des caméras dans les ascenseurs ?

Pour toute réponse je déposais un rapide baisé sur ses lèvres.

- Non, pas de caméras.

- On se voit ce soir ? dit-il en s'écartant comme nous arrivions au garage du commissariat.

- Oui. Tu viens chez moi ?

- Heu et si tu venais chez moi. C'est pas que je ne veuille pas aller chez toi mais si je découche deux nuits d'affilées, ma mère va sérieusement me poser des questions. Alors tu pourrais venir et on lui raconterait notre rencontre… et seulement notre rencontre, pas la suite de la semaine…. Tu veux bien ?

- D'accord. Et il n'y aura que ta mère ?

- Oui, Alexis ne rentrera pas avant le weekend comme elle est déjà venue hier soir.

- Bien, je te ramène et je reviens plus tard.

- Viens vers 19 heures, je préparerais le repas.

Une fois rentrée, je profitais d'une bonne douche chaude pour dénouer mes muscles et me détendre avant la rencontre avec la mère de Rick. De quoi allais-je bien pouvoir lui parler, je savais quelle était actrice car mon père m'avait fait voir quelques uns de ses filmes et que maintenant elle faisait plutôt du théâtre. Mais je comptais sur Rick pour m'aider à…. La sonnerie de mon téléphone me sortit de mes pensées. Je souris à la vue de l'appelant.

- Bonsoir papa.

Salut Katie, comment vas-tu ?

- Je vais bien merci. Et toi ?

Ça va bien, je vais partir 3 jours à la pêche avec Harry alors je voulais t'avertir que je ne serais pas joignable car il n'y a pas de réseau au bord du lac. Et toi, tes vacances ?

Je souris à l'évocation des bons moments passés avec Rick au Hamptons.

- Heu, c'était bien, j'ai profité de la plage, j'ai fais de belles ballades en moto et suis allée à le foire du blé. C'était des vacances reposantes et j'en avais vraiment besoin. Et papa, tu m'appelle quand tu seras rentré.

D'accord, je t'appellerais promis. Je t'aime ma Katie.

- Je t'aime aussi papa. Bye.

Mon père, cet homme qui il y a quelques années s'était retrouvé au fond du trou après la mort de ma mère, a sur remonter la pente. Il a réapprit à vivre sans alcool, sans femme mais a trouvé des amis fidèle au sein des Alcooliques Anonymes, ils s'entraident, se motivent les uns et les autres. Je l'aide comme je peux, en étant présente le plus possible et je l'aime. A son retour j'irais le voir, je dois lui parler. Lui parler de Rick car je ne veux pas lui mentir, je sais que mon bonheur lui est important alors je lui dirais.

C'est légèrement tendue que je sonnais à la porte du loft de Rick. Un bruit de pas se fit entendre et la porte s'ouvrit sur un homme souriant.

- Hey.

- Salut Rick.

Je fis un pas dans l'appartement et soudain je me retrouvais collée à la poitrine de mon amant, ses lèvres sur les miennes pour un baiser sauvage mais tellement bon. Inquiète, je scrutais l'intérieur du loft.

- Mère est encore dans sa chambre alors je voulais profiter de toi avant qu'elle ne descende.

Je me jetais sur sa bouche, lui rendant passionnément son baiser.

- Ça tombe bien, j'aimerais te parler avant qu'elle n'arrive.

Il me dévisagea inquiet de ce que j'allais dire. Il me prit la main et m'attira au salon. Je m'assis sur le canapé lui faisant face. Je lui pris la main.

- Ne fais pas cette tête ce n'est rien de grave. J'ai eu mon père au téléphone tout à l'heure, il m'annonçait qu'il partait à la pêche 3 jours puis on a parlé de mes vacances. Je n'ai rien dis à propos de nous deux comme convenus mais….

- Mais tu n'aime pas lui mentir et tu aimerais mon accord pour lui parler de nous deux ?

- Comment tu fais pour toujours deviner mes inquiétudes ?

- Cette fois c'était facile car j'ai la même préoccupation avec ma mère et ma fille. Je n'ai pas envie de leur cacher que je suis l'homme le plus heureux du monde. Alors si tu veux bien on peut lui annoncer ce soir, tous les deux.

- Je te laisse le choix du moment, je te suivrais.

Je scellais notre accord pas un tendre et chaste baiser.

Sa mère arriva au moment ou il se leva pour finaliser le repas. Je me levais à sa suite.

- Mère, je voudrais te présenter le lieutenant Kate Beckett, on s'est connus au Hamptons la semaine dernière.

- Bonsoir Madame Rodgers, enchantée de faire votre connaissance.

- Bonsoir lieutenant et appelez moi Martha, Madame Rodgers ça fait trop… pas jeune, enfin vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Dit-elle accompagné d'un clin d'œil en serrant la main que je lui tendais.

- Seulement si vous m'appelez Kate. Rétorquais-je. Rick, ça sent très bon, que nous as-tu concoctés ce soir ?

- Ossobuco à la milanaise, nouilles et petites carottes.

- Humm toi et ta cuisine italienne, tu vas nos engraisser si tu continues à si bien cuisiner. Kate savez-vous que mon fils adore faire la cuisine ?

- Oui, j'en ai eu un aperçut en vacances.

- Oh, il vous a déjà fait la cuisine ? dit-elle en regardant Rick d'un air coquin.

- Oui mère. Et maintenant à table.

Le succulent repas se déroula dans la bonne humeur, Martha était vraiment d'une compagnie très agréable, ouverte à tous les sujets de discutions.

Pendant qu'il finissait de ranger, je m'assis, au salon avec Martha, un café pour moi et un thé pour elle. Je pris enfin le temps de contempler ce loft. Et quel loft, une immense pièce à vivre comprenant une cuisine américaine (bien sûre) savamment agencée, un salon spacieux équipé d'une télé écran large (mais vraiment large) un mur constitué d'une immense bibliothèque, une belle salle à manger qui pouvait facilement accueillir 12 personnes et la baie vitrée qui s'étendait sur toute la longueur de la pièce permettait de voir les lumières de la ville. Rick vint s'asseoir avec nous, il resta au bout du canapé savourant son café. Martha nous dévisagea l'un et l'autre amusée.

- Vous savez, ce n'est pas parce que je suis là que vous êtes obligés de vous tenir autant éloignés l'un de l'autre.

Elle joignit les gestes à ses paroles nous faisant signe de nous rapprocher. On se regarda avec Rick étonné de sa remarque.

- Quoi ? Ne me dites pas qu'il n'y a rien entre vous, c'est écrit en grosses lettres dans vos yeux que vous vous aimez. Richard, depuis que tu es rentré des Hamptons tu vis sur un petit nuage et je doute que se soit à cause de ton livre. Et ces sourires et clins d'œil échangés lors du diner.

- Mère, tu m'étonneras toujours. Mais garde le pour toi car j'aimerais le dire moi-même à Alexis.

Rick m'attira à lui et déposa un doux baiser sur mes lèvres. Je me sentis rougir comme une ado prise en flagrant délit de bécotage dans la chambre de son petit ami.

- Ne rougissez pas Kate, c'est tellement beau l'amour, à votre âge et avec votre métier vous ne devriez plus avoir peur de la belle-mère.

Je lui rendais son sourire chaleureux tandis qu'elle prit congé, et se retira dans sa chambre prétextant être fatiguée. J'appréciais sa discrétion c'était vraiment une femme adorable.

- Alors ? Comment trouves-tu ma mère ? Pas trop…

- Tu plaisantes, elle est géniale, exubérante mais charmante, vraiment. Je sais d'où te viens ce don pour lire dans mes pensées, elle a tout comprit en à peine une heure. J'ai passé une agréable soirée mais je crois que je vais rentrer, je suis fatiguée.

- Tu pourrais rester ?

- Je pourrais, mais je n'ai pas pris d'affaires de rechange et j'ai besoin de sommeil. Et toi aussi car demain à 8 heures tapante je t'attends au bureau.

- Oui chef, je serais là. Il se mit au garde à vous.

Il me raccompagna à la porte, l'ouvrit mais se ravisa et la refermant, il me plaqua contre celle-ci m'embrassant fougueusement, sa bouche parcourait mes lèvres mes joues mon cou… ho oui mon cou. Un soupir s'échappa de ma gorge lorsqu'il trouva cet endroit sensible qui me faisait tout oublier, même de respirer. Dieu que c'était bon et c'est à contre cœur que je m'éloignais de lui car sinon je ne rentrerais pas chez moi ce soir.

Après un dernier bisou sage, je quittais le loft apaisée et heureuse. J'allais le revoir demain et aussi les jours qui allaient suivre.

Après cette agréable soirée, Morphée m'emmena dans une douce et reposante nuit.

* * *

**alors verdict, pas trop lassant mon histoire? cette enquêtes parait plausible?**

**A bientôt pour la suite... ou pas. **


	12. Nouvelle collaboration

_voilà, désolée pour le retard mais mon PC a rendu l'âme pour de bon. mais je suis de retour. merci pour vos commentaires, ça fait très plaisir. Guest oui, j'aimais beaucoup Santa Barbara et j'aime le foot... HOP SUISSE... je continue sur ma lancée. donc voilà... un petit __**M**__ à la fin du chapitre. _

_BONNE LECTURE._

_oups, bien sure comme d'abb, rien ne m'appartient sauf mes idées._

* * *

** CHAPITRE 12 : Nouvelle collaboration**.

**RICK**

La pression retomba d'un seul coup, cette soirée s'était déroulée à merveille, Kate et mère s'entendaient comme si elles se connaissaient depuis longtemps. Et elle avait l'air d'apprécier le fait que je la suive sur ses enquêtes.

8 heures pile je sortais de l'ascenseur à l'étage de la criminelle scrutant les environs à la recherche de ma petite amie mais ici, au poste, je devais me comporter en observateur et refreiner ma tentation de la serrer contre moi pour l'embrasser. Je l'aperçus, elle me tournait le dos assise à son bureau concentrée sur les dossiers qu'elle lisait.

- Bonjour lieutenant Beckett. Comment allez-vous ?

- Bonjour Monsieur Castle. Je vais très bien et vous, prêt à travailler ?

- Oui, comme les scouts, toujours prêts. Mais s'il vous plait appelez-moi juste Castle, pas de Monsieur entre nous. Lançais-je accompagné d'un clin d'œil.

- D'accord, Castle. Acquiesça-t-elle en esquissant un léger sourire.

Je vis Ryan et Esposito s'approcher de nous et elle reprit son sérieux.

- Bonjour vous deux. Dirent-ils en chœur.

Un «_ Bonjour les gars _» sortit simultanément de nos bouches ce qui fit sourire les deux flics.

- Alors quel est le programme de ce matin. Dis-je pour me mettre en situation.

- Ben Ryan et moi on a de la paperasse à finir si tu veux nous donner un coup de main c'est avec plaisir.

- Heu de la paperasse, heu comment dire, heeeuuu non merci sans moi.

- Hé bien Monsieur l'écrivain, pourtant c'est votre domaine l'écriture, non ? fit l'hispanique.

- Oui mais moi quand je bosse, j'écris ce que je veux.

- OK, on s'en souviendra,fit Ryan en accrochant le bras de son coéquipier pour les diriger vers leurs bureaux.

Ma belle se leva et se dirigea vers ce que je devinais être la salle de repos. Je la suivi, elle nous servit deux cafés et s'accouda à une table haute. Le liquide noir me tira une grimace de dégout.

- Beurk, c'est quoi ce truc que vous m'avez servi, ne me dites pas que c'est ce que vous appelez un café ?

- En tout cas il faudra vous y habituer car c'est tout ce qu'on a, et certains jours lorsqu'on a des enquêtes difficiles on est content de l'avoir même s'il n'est pas très bon.

- Pas très bon ? Dites seulement qu'il est imbuvable. Je reviens dans 5 minutes.

Je sortis rapidement de l'immeuble ayant repéré un Starbuck pas très loin et lui rapporta un café, je voulais la surprendre alors je lui en pris un avec double dose de vanille. Et pour moi un noir bien serré.

Je la rejoignis et posais le gobelet sur son bureau.

- Voilà, ça c'est un café. Elle en bu une gorgée, me regarda perplexe, en rebu une autre gorgée.

- Il y a de ? De la vanille, il est très bon Castle merci. Donc vous pourrez m'en apporter un tous les matins.

- Si ça me permet de voir ce magnifique sourire s'afficher sur vos lèvres tous les matins, se sera avec plaisir.

- Bon, Castle, maintenant qu'on est dopés au vrai café, ça vous dirait de visiter le poste.

- Oh bien sûr, je vous suis lieutenant Beckett.

- Ryan, je vais faire visiter les lieux à Castle.

- OK patron ...

Dans l'ascenseur elle appuya sur le bouton du sous-sol. Me rapprochant d'elle je lui murmurais à l'oreille.

- Es ce qu'il y a des caméras ou on va ? D'un doigt ferme sur la poitrine elle me repoussa.

- Oui il y en a. Et il y en a aussi la morgue ou travaille Lanie ma meilleure amie alors tiens-toi à carreaux car elle a un instinct démentielle pour dénicher les plus petits secrets, compris.

- Compris.

- Hey Lanie, comment vas-tu ?

- Salut Kate, comme tu vois c'est calme, que de la paperasse et toi ?

- Lanie Parish, laisse-moi te présenter Monsieur Richard Castle, c'est un écrivain à la recherche de nouvelles sensations, il va me suivre sur mes enquêtes pour écrire un livre.

- Heu Kate, Lanie balbutia, c'est **LE** Richard Castle, celui dont tu es fan depuis des années ? Wah génial.

La jeune métisse s'avança timidement en me tendant la main.

- Enchantée de faire votre connaissance Monsieur Castle.

- Moi de même Miss Parish mais je vous en prie appelez-moi juste Castle.

- OK, et moi se sera Docteur Parish pour vous.

Devant mon air déconfit elles éclatèrent de rire toutes les deux.

- Mais non ne faites pas cette tête Castle, je plaisante, vous pouvez m'appeler Lanie.

En remontant en ascenseur elle m'énuméra les divers sections des autres étages, il y avait au premier les hommes en uniformes qui quadrillaient les rues, au 2ème les personnes disparues, au 3ème les vols et cambriolages et au 4ème les homicides.

Elle s'assit à son bureau et moi je restais planté là, debout comme un idiot. J'allais donc chercher une chaise que j'avais repérée en salle de pause et m'installais à côté de son bureau. Son regard interrogateur m'interpella.

- Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Je ne peux pas rester là ?

- Heu si, mais je n'ai que de la paperasse à remplir pour le moment alors si vous avez autre choses de mieux à faire allez-y et je vous appellerais si on a une enquête.

- C'est gentil mais je n'ai rien de mieux à faire pour le moment alors je vais attendre ici.

- Ok, comme vous voudrez.

La matinée passa sans imprévu, les gars remplissaient leurs paperasses, je jouais a Angry Birds sur mon I-Phone et Kate tapais les rapports. Lorsqu'elle en eu fini quelques-uns, elle se leva.

- Ou vas-tu ? Oups désolé, ça m'a échappé.

- C'est pas grave personne n'a entendu mais fait gaffe la prochaine fois. Je vais aux archives classer ces dossiers. Et après on pourrait aller manger chez Remy's.

- Je vous suis belle détective.

- Hey les gars, je vais aux archives classer ces dossiers et ensuite on ira manger. On se retrouve à 14h.

- Ok boss. A tout à l'heure.

Nous étions installés à la même table que l'autre jour, un peu à l'écart. Après que la serveuse eue passé notre commande, je lui pris la main, la caressant avec mon pouce.

- Kate?

- Humm.

- J'ai envie de t'embrasser.

Elle regarda autour de nous, contourna la table et s'assit à côté de moi.

- Moi aussi.

Puis nos bouches se collèrent pour un tendre baiser. Lorsque je voulus m'éloigner d'elle, je sentis une main accrocher mon col de chemise et nous rapprocher encore plus pour intensifier le contact.

- Ça m'a manqué ce matin. Dit-elle souriant.

- A moi aussi.

Et elle déposa un bisou furtif avant de se rasseoir à sa place au moment où notre repas arriva.

De retour au poste je vis les coéquipiers de Beckett assis à leurs bureaux travaillant sur l'ordi de Ryan.

- Alors, rien de nouveau ? Questionna ma douce.

Les gars levèrent la tête en parfaite synchronisation.

- Non rien.

- Ok, alors je monte en salle de sport, vous m'appelez s'il y a quelque chose. Venez Castle je vais vous montrer la salle de sport.

Sans attendre je me levais et lui emboitais le pas, gravissant l'escalier qui nous conduisait à l'étage du dessus que je n'avais pas encore visité.

- Je vais me changer, tu m'attends là.

- T'es sur, tu ne veux pas un coup de main ?

- Château.

- Ok, je visite la salle en t'attendant.

Et quelle salle. Il y a de tout, des bancs de muscu, des vélos, un tatami, un mini ring de boxe et des sacs de frappe. Je m'en approchais, me mettant en position d'attaque devant se sac qui avait l'air de me narguer.

- Quoi, qu'est-ce que t'as dit ? Tu me cherche ?

Puis je frappais fort dans le sac qui ne bougea que très légèrement.

- Aïe. Maudit sac.

- Alors Castle on cherche la bagarre avec un tas de sable.

Je sursautais au son de sa voix, je ne l'avais pas entendu arriver.

- Heu non pas du tout, je t'attendais bien gentiment là.

- Oui bien sûr, et c'est pour ça que tu te frotte la main ?

- D'accord, j'ai voulus essayer…et ça fait mal.

- Mais Castle on ne frappa pas la dedans sans protection. Tu veux essayer avec des gants ?

- Non merci, une autre fois peut-être.

Elle s'approcha du ballot suspendu, fit quelques mouvements d'échauffements puis commença à frapper, d'abord doucement puis plus fort, alternant les coups de poings et les coups de pieds. Sur son front, des gouttes de sueur apparurent, ses cheveux volaient dans tous les sens.

Mon cœur battait le tambour dans ma poitrine à la vue de cette femme en short et brassière qui se défoulait devant moi. Mes yeux ne la quittaient pas, ils étaient sur ses jambes fines mais musclées, ses fesses fermes, sa poitrine….mon Dieu sa poitrine, non il faut que je m'arrête, que je reprenne mes esprits. Je m'avançais dans sa direction et saisi le sac. Je le tins fermement pour elle, pour qu'il ne bouge plus, heu, presque plus. Elle tapait fort, je ne voudrais pas un jour me retrouver du côté des méchants et me faire frapper pas cette lionne enragée car elle ne se retenait pas. Mes yeux rivés dans les siens ses coups se firent moins violents et elle ralentit la cadence. Nos regards s'étaient accrochés comme souvent. Elle s'arrêta, ôta ses gants et se retourna vers moi, ses yeux, mon dieu ses yeux, ils étaient devenus brillant tout à coup. Mais pas brillant de tristesse non, brillant d'envie. Elle s'avança vers moi, passa ses mains derrière ma nuque et colla se lèvres sur ma bouche demandant direct un accès plus profond. Accès que j'offris avec plaisir tellement elle m'avait subjuguée pendant ses exercices. Alors que mes mains agrippèrent sa taille pour nous serrer encore plus, son portable se mit à sonner. A contre cœur nous dûmes nous séparer.

- Nous reprendrons cette discussion ce soir. Me soufflât-elle à l'oreille alors que je restais bouche bée de l'audace qu'avait eu cette femme.

- Beckett ...

- ...

- Ok on arrive, envoye moi l'adresse et on se voit là-bas. Et elle raccrocha. Je vais me doucher, on a un meurtre. Et non, je n'ai pas besoin d'aide sous la douche.

- Mais je n'ai rien dis.

- Non mais tu l'as pensé très fort.

Dix minutes plus tard, elle prenait son arme, sa plaque et nous quittions le poste. Arrivés sur place ma belle sortit de la voiture, prit une profonde inspiration et enfila son masque de flic. Je notais sur mon petit carnet sa préparation, elle se mettait en condition, affronter des cadavres tous les jours n'était pas donné à tout le monde. Elle marcha d'un pas décidé vers le lieu du meurtre saluant au passage les uniformes qui avaient déjà quadrillé la zone. Ils étaient là les premiers, faisaient le plus gros du job et elle le savait, elle ne les prenait jamais de haut ayant passé par là elle savait le travail qu'ils accomplissaient et les remerciaient régulièrement.

Nous étions dans un parc très arboré ou les joggeurs aimaient venir courir car très ombragé. Un petit lac ou se baignaient des cygnes et des canards proposait une fraicheur bien appréciée les jours chaud comme aujourd'hui.

Elle me précédait de quelques pas et lorsque je vis le corps couvert de sang de cette jeune femme, mon estomac se retourna et je dû m'éloigner en courant pour vider son contenu derrière un arbre. Un uniforme sourit en prenant de mes nouvelles, je l'en remerciais et me dirigeais vers les deux femmes qui me fixaient en souriant.

- Salut Lanie, qu'est-ce qu'on a ?

- Hey girl, salut Castle. Jamie Capwell, 35 ans elle a était tuée par une balle 9 millimètres en pleine poitrine. Elle n'est pas morte sur le coup, ses poumons se sont remplit de sang et elle est morte étouffée en 2 ou 3 minutes pas plus. J'estime l'heure de la mort entre 5 et 6 heures ce matin. Ryan est avec l'homme qui l'a trouvée.

- Hey Beckett, Castle salut.

- Salut Ryan qu'as-tu découvert ?

- Elle habite sur la 42ème avenue. La scientifique est sur le coup, ils relèvent des empreintes de pas. On a retrouvé son sac dans le container à quelques mètres d'ici. Avec Espo on va à son appart essayer d'en savoir plus sur elle.

- OK, merci Ryan on se retrouve au poste.

- Lanie, comme d'habitude, j'attends ton rapport. A plus.

Je saluais à mon tour Ryan et Lanie et notais mes observations sur mon carnet en suivant Beckett à sa voiture.

- Alors comme ça on n'a pas l'estomac bien accroché Castle ?

- HAHA, très drôle détective.

De retour au poste je m'assis à ma place, à côté de son bureau et l'observais consciencieusement. Elle affiche la photo de la victime sur un tableau blanc, nota son nom et tous les renseignements en sa possession, pour le moment le tableau n'était pas trop fournit mais je ne doutais pas qu'il allait se remplir au fur et à mesure de l'enquête. Elle s'assit à son bureau et fit des recherches sur son ordi. Puis poussant un soupir elle me regarda.

- Castle un café ?

A la pensée de ce breuvage infect de la salle de pause, une grimace se dessina sur mon visage.

- OK, je reviens dans 5 minutes.

Je sortais chercher un vrai café au Starbuck et étais de retour au bureau lui tendant son café qu'elle apprécia, son sourire fut mieux qu'un remerciement. Les mecs faisaient leur rapport à Kate en mettant les infos sur le tableau.

- Bon les gars vous pouvez renter, comme on n'aura pas les vidéos de la banque avant demain matins on ne peut rien faire de plus se soir. Et on se voit à la première heure demain.

- OK boss à demain, à demain Castle. Dirent-ils en s'en allant.

- Salut les gars, à demain. Et vous détective, vous partez aussi ?

- Oui, j'ai rendez-vous avec mon amoureux, je lui ai promis une séance de sport intensif ce soir.

- Ho, heu… sport…..intensif…. Wah, quel programme. J'espère qu'il est en forme ?

- Il l'est. Assura-t-elle en me toisant de son regard si sexy.

Dans l'ascenseur mes lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes, en manque de contact avec sa peau mes mains passèrent sous son pull et l'effleurèrent.

- Un peu de patience Monsieur l'écrivain, ce soir se sera ta fête mais pas avant.

Sur le chemin de mon loft, je me tapais le front en poussant un juron.

- Quoi Rick, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Je suis vraiment désolé mais ce soir je ne peux pas, j'ai complètement oublié. Oh non mais quel idiot je fais. C'est ce soir qu'Alexis rentre pour le weekend. Je suis vraiment désolé.

- Et à quelle heure arrive-t-elle ?

- Vers 20 heures pourquoi ?

Elle me jeta un regard qui en disait long sur son envie et changea de direction, prenant celle de son appart.

Je souris à son audace et apprécie sa spontanéité. Je découvre tous les jours un peu plus de sa personnalité qui la rend à mes yeux de plus en plus attachante.

- Oh mademoiselle Beckett prend les choses en mains.

- Encore un peu de patience et tu verras ce que je peux faire avec **tes** choses en mains.

Le reste du trajet me parut interminable mais lorsque je franchis la porte de son appart, tous vola en éclat. Je me retrouvais plaqué contre la porte d'entrée, ma dulcinée collée à mon corps ses mains se baladant sous ma chemise qui ne fit pas long feu et atterrit je ne sais ou suivie de près par son pull et en un rien de temps nous nous retrouvons en sous-vêtements peinant à retrouver notre souffle.

- Wah Kate je ne te voyais pas telle une tigresse.

- Tu n'as pas idée de ce qui t'attend.

- Alors montre-moi.

Tout en m'embrassant elle me fit reculer jusqu'au salon, ses mains étaient partout, dans mes cheveux, descendant dans mon dos, sous mon boxer qui devenait trop serré à mon gout tellement mon désir grandissait. Elle le senti car mon boxer glissa au sol et sa main saisi mon sexe gonflé d'envie et entama délicieux un va et viens qui me fit gémir son nom. **_Kate._** Mes mains aussi s'affairaient, détachant d'un coup son soutien-gorge et l'éjectant au loin suivi par son shorty. Elle était belle, ma bouche aspira sa poitrine et ma langue titilla son téton dressé vers moi, caressant l'autre sein de ma main. Pour ne pas faire de jaloux j'inversais les positions mais en manque, je remontais vers sa bouche et nos langues se ruèrent l'une sur l'autre pour un baiser langoureux tandis que d'une main j'explorais son pôle sud, effleurant son point sensible et sa douce humidité. Elle me fit asseoir sur le canapé et se mit à califourchon sur mon bassin, mon érection pressée contre sa féminité et d'un coup de hanche elle s'empala sur mon sexe, deux gémissements simultanés s'échappèrent de nos bouches liées dans un baiser torride.

Et ce n'était qu'un début car toutes les pièces y passèrent après le salon, le bloc de cuisine, contre le frigo, sur le bureau, son lit mais dans des positions très extraordinaires et enfin la salle de bain lorsque je voulus aller me doucher.

- Waouh ! Tu avais raison Kate, je n'avais pas idée… de ce que tu pouvais faire avec **mes** choses. Tu me surprends tous les jours un peu plus. Mais s'il te plait ne change pas.

- Promis.

- Bon, que dirais tu qu'on bouge, le carrelage frais de ta salle de bain et un peu dure pour mon dos.

Après cette ardente session et une vraie douche je me rhabillais sous les yeux rieurs de ma petite amie.

- Kate!

- Humm!

- Viens diner avec nous, j'aimerais te présenter ma fille ce soir?

* * *

alors, des commentaires? oh oui, s'il vous plait dites moi.!


	13. Famille

**_voila la suite. merci aux lecteurs ( trices) ça fait plaisir..._**

**_Marionpc84 : merci pour ton comm, la réponse dans ce chapitre_**

**_Laetitialfw : merci et oui comme la braise._**

**_Sabby78 : merci pour le compliment, puisqu'ils sont ¨Chaud bouillant¨ ils vont peut-être se faire griller ! ou pas !_**

**_Nath : non, j'ai juste survolé Santa Barbara mais c'est du feuilleton que je parle, et oui quelle coïncidence. Merci pour le coup d'œil…._**

**_Lille 76 : et je craque aussi pour eux._**

**_ .rigal : quand on aime c'est facile d'imaginer ces scènes mais les mettre par écrit c'est autre chose. Merci _**

**_BONNE LECTURE._**

* * *

_Après cette ardente session et une vraie douche je me rhabillais sous les yeux rieurs de ma petite amie. _

_- Kate!_

_- Humm!_

_- Viens diner avec nous, j'aimerais te présenter ma fille ce soir?_

**Chapitre 13 :Famille**

**KATE**

- Heu, je ne sais pas, tu ne crois pas que tu devrais lui parler de nous avant ?

- Non, tu verras, tous se passera bien, Alexis sera autant ravie que ma mère si ce n'est plus. Je t'attends vers 20 heures.

- OK. J'y serai. Mais tu lui diras pour nous avant que j'arrive.

- On lui dira ensemble.

J'ouvris la porte l'embrassant et regardant l'ascenseur se refermer sur son visage souriant. Je m'allongeais sur mon canapé repensant à cette merveilleuse histoire digne d'un compte des milles et une nuit. Moi, Kate Beckett, flic de son état, était tombée amoureuse, déjà ça c'était rare car je m'attachais difficilement aux personnes, mais en plus c'était du grand Richard Castle que je m'étais enamourée. Et ce soir j'allais diner en famille, avec sa famille.

Comment Alexis allait-elle prendre la chose ? Je sais que Rick est majeur et vacciné (quoi que majeur, pas toujours) et qu'il n'a pas besoin de l'accord de sa fille pour fréquenter quelqu'un mais je stressais à l'idée que ça se passe mal et que je ne m'entende pas avec elle autant bien qu'avec Martha. Je me douchais rapidement, enfilais un jeans noir, une blouse violette et mon blouson en cuir, me rendant chez lui en moto ce serait plus rapide vu le trafic important en ville le vendredi soir.

Je me tenais devant la porte du loft les poings serrés tel un boxeur prêt à en découdre avec son adversaire et frappais trois petits coups comme Rick avait pris l'habitude de faire chez moi. La porte s'ouvrit sur une Martha resplendissante, haute en couleur.

- Bonsoir Darling, entrez, bienvenue à la casa Castle. Ha vous étés venue en moto ! C'est pratique en ville !

Elle me débarrassa de mon casque et je crochais mon blouson au porte manteau.

- Bonsoir, oui c'est appréciable dans les bouchons. Comment allez-vous Martha ?

- Je vais bien merci et vous, une enquête en cours d'après ce que m'a dit Richard.

- Oui, on a un meurtre à élucider. Mais ne gâchons pas l'ambiance en parlant de mon job.

- D'accord, je vous laisse, je vais prévenir Alexis que vous êtes arrivée.

Je m'approchais de Rick qui s'affairait à la cuisine et qui sourit en me voyant. Je l'embrassais pour me donner du courage face à ce qui m'attendait. Pas qu'il me faille vraiment du courage mais surtout que j'avais envie de l'embrasser.

- Fais pas cette tête Kate, ça va bien se passer. Alexis est très cool tu verras.

- Comme toujours, tu as deviné mes craintes…

- Tu sais ce n'est pas difficile, je n'ai qu'à imaginer le soir ou tu me présenteras ton père, je pense que je serais dans le même état que toi en ce moment.

Un bruit de pas me fit me retourner pour apercevoir une belle jeune femme aux longs cheveux couleur soleil couchant qui me fit un sourire éclatant. A cet instant mes craintes s'envolèrent et je lui souris en retour. Rick s'avança vers nous.

- Alexis je voudrais te présenter mon amie, Kate Beckett.

- Enchantée de faire votre connaissance mademoiselle Beckett.

- Oh je t'en prie appelle moi Kate et moi aussi je suis heureuse de te rencontrer, ton père m'as beaucoup parlé de toi.

- Ha oui et en bien j'espère ? Elle éclata de rire avant que je ne réponde. Connaissant mon père, je sais déjà la réponse.

- Hé, fit le principal intéressé, suis-je aussi prévisible que ça ?

- Oui répondis-je en même temps qu'Alexis ce qui nous fit partir d'un éclat de rire.

Rick nous pris par les épaules et nous dirigea vers la table.

- Je suis content de voir que vous vous entendez bien.

- Pourquoi papa, tu en doutais ?

Il me regarda amoureusement, ce que je vis dans ses yeux me conforta dans mon idée que cette famille était vraiment extraordinaire et ma peur s'envola aussitôt.

- Non Alexis, c'est moi qui avais peur de ta réaction, dis-je.

- Kate, vous savez mon père n'est qu'un gamin dans un corps d'adulte mais il sait ce qui est bon pour lui, s'il vous a amené ici c'est que votre relation est sérieuse et cela ne peut qu'être bénéfique pour lui et peut-être, je dis bien peut-être qu'il finira par grandir.

- Hey mais vous savez que je suis là. Fit mon écrivain.

- Wah Alexis, tu es tout l'opposé de ton père, une femme adulte dans un corps d'ado, je te trouve très mure pour ton âge.

- Merci Kate, mais il fallait bien quelqu'un qui élève se grand gamin mais maintenant qu'il vous a, je vous le confie.

- Merci ma chère pour ce cadeau empoisonné, répliquais-je en éclatant de rire.

- Hey non mais vous avez fini, je peux très bien m'occuper de moi tout seul, non.

- NON. Ce mot sorti simultanément de ma bouche et de celle de la rouquine. Et nos visages sourirent malicieusement.

Le repas se déroula dans une ambiance bon enfant. Martha y glissa des anecdotes sur Rick et lui en sortit quelques-unes à propos d'Alexis qui me permis de cerner un peu mieux cette famille formidable. Je me sentais à l'aise avec eux comme si j'en faisais partie depuis longtemps. Soudain un voile de tristesse passa devant mes yeux, je repensais à ma mère, que serais devenu ma famille si elle ne nous avait pas été enlevée il y a 13 ans.

- Kate, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Mon regard se posa sur Rick et je vis dans ses yeux qu'il savait à quoi je pensais à cet instant.

- Pumkin, je pense que Kate a….

- Ca va Rick. Alexis, j'ai perdu ma mère quand j'avais 19 ans et me retrouver comme ça dans votre famille a réveillé des souvenirs agréables mais en même temps, je me demande ce que je serais devenue si elle était toujours avec nous. Si j'ai arrêté mes études de droit et que je suis entrée dans la police c'est pour trouver le coupable de son meurtre, ce qui est arrivé 5 ans après son décès...

- OH, parce que vous êtes flic ?

- Oui et elle est une des meilleure flic de la criminelle. Ajouta Rick tout en débarrassant la table.

- Et elle fait de la moto, rajouta la plus âgée des rouquine.

- Wah une moto, c'est génial, j'aimerais beaucoup avoir un scooter mais papa s'y oppose, trop dangereux qu'il dit.

- Il n'a pas tort tu sais, New-York est une ville très agitée et même moi qui roule depuis de nombreuses années je dois être aux aguets sans arrêt c'est pour ça que je roule peu en ville. En général je la prends pour faire des balades en dehors de la ville pour me changer les idées comme le jour où j'ai rencontré ton père.

- Ha bon, comment vous vous êtes rencontrés ?

Tout en racontant notre rencontre, je me levais pour aider à débarrasser mais Alexis me fit signe de rester assise et de continuer mon histoire qu'elle s'en occupait. Je lui souris en retour et donnais suite aux péripéties de Rick et sa voiture tout en m'installant au salon avec Martha sous les rires de sa petite-fille. Il nous amena un café pour lui et moi et un thé pour sa mère. Alexis nous salua et se retira dans sa chambre pour étudier.

- Martha, comment se fait-il qu'Alexis soit si mature et si sérieuse en ayant un papa aussi enfantin ?

- Je pense ma chère que la maturité à du sauter une génération. Fit-elle le plus sérieusement du monde.

- Mais vous avez fini de vous moquer de moi. Puis il fit sa moue boudeuse en s'asseyant à mes côtés.

- Comment veux-tu être traité en adulte quand tu fais une bouille pareille ?

Je posais ma main sur sa cuisse et caressais tendrement sa main, nos doigts s'enlacèrent et nos regards s'accrochèrent. Martha se leva, monta dans sa chambre après nous avoir salués et souhaités une bonne nuit. Rick se rapprocha de moi, passa son bras sur mes épaules, je posais ma tête sur sa poitrine appréciant cette complicité qui nous unissait depuis que nous nous étions rencontrés. Je me sentais si bien là avec lui dans le silence de la nuit Newyorkaise profitant simplement d'être blottie contre mon homme. Mes paupières se faisaient de plus en plus lourdes, je décidais donc de rentrer me coucher.

- Rick, je crois que je vais rentrer avant de ne plus tenir les yeux ouverts. Il me serra encore plus fort.

- Non, ne part pas, reste s'il te plait. J'aimerais qu'on reste juste comme ça, tous les deux enlacés. J'aime te sentir contre moi…

- Bon d'accord mais nous serions beaucoup mieux dans ton lit, surtout qu'il est très confortable.

- Ha j'ai compris, c'est pour le confort de mon lit que tu restes.

- Oui et aussi pour profiter de tes petits déjeuners. Aller viens sinon demain matin on ne pourra pas se lever.

Et nous partîmes dans sa chambre pour une nuit douce et reposante, sans sexe, sans câlin, juste lui et moi enlacés dormant d'un sommeil réparateur.

- Bonne nuit mon écrivain.

- Bonne nuit détective de mon cœur.

Et c'est sourire aux lèvres que le marchand de sable nous trouva pour distribuer sa dose de repos.

Une délicieuse odeur de café parvint à mes narines, j'ouvrir un œil puis l'autre, ma main tata l'autre côté du lit mais ne trouva que des draps froids. Je me levais, enfilais mes habits et sortis de la chambre pour trouver mon amoureux accoudé au bar en grande discussion avec Alexis. J'étais un peu gênée de me retrouver face à elle de bon matin alors que je venais juste de faire sa connaissance, mais Rick me vit et pris les devants.

- Bonjour ma chérie, bien dormit ?

- Bonjour vous deux, oui, j'ai dormi comme un bébé. Dis-je souriante voyant Rick me tendre une tasse de café.

- Bonjour Kate. Dit la rouquine me rendant mon sourire. Vous déjeunez avec nous ?

- Heu non, c'est gentil mais je dois aller au poste ce matin et il faut encore que je passe chez moi me doucher et me changer. Rick, tu me rejoins là-bas ou est-ce que tu passes ta journée avec Alexis.

- C'est bon papa tu peux y aller, de toute façon j'ai encore à réviser, on se verra ce soir pour diner.

- Oh pumkin, désolé mais j'ai une partie de poker ce soir. Kate ?

- Je vais téléphoner à Lanie, ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas fait une soirée entre filles. Et Rick, n'oublie pas mon café.

Le bureau était presque désert ce matin, les gars étaient occupés avec les vidéos de la banque qui se trouvait en face du parc.

-Alors du nouveau, lançais en m'approchant d'eux.

- Oui, fit Ryan, vers les 5h30 on voit deux personnes se disputer de l'autre côté de la route mais c'est sombre alors j'ai demandé à Tery si elle pouvait améliorer l'image.

- Et moi j'ai pu joindre ses parents Sophia et Chaning Capwell ils doivent arriver dans une heure.

Le ding de l'ascenseur me fit tourner la tête et je vis Castle arriver avec un livreur chargé d'un gros coli.

- Salut les gars, venez, j'ai un petit cadeau pour vous.

Et il se dirigea vers la salle de repos. Suivi par nous trois.

- Attention, roulement de tambour….. tadam, voici la nouvelle machine à expresso pour mes amis du 12ème. Elle vous fera des cafés à ne plus vouloir rentrer chez vous.

- Wah Castle c'est gentil mais tu n'aurais pas dû, fit Espo.

- Si si, j'y tiens, je voulais vous remercier de m'avoir si bien accueilli et ça me fait plaisir. Et comme je vais passer encore pas mal de temps ici, autant faire en sorte que ce soit agréable. Dit-il en me regardant tendrement.

Il se tourna vers le livreur.

- Le montage est compris dans le prix ? Le livreur acquiesça et se mit au travail.

La matinée passa calmement, rythmée par les appels téléphoniques, les recherches sur ordinateur et la dégustation de café, de vrai café. J'avais eu un entretien avec les parents de la victime qui étaient sous le choc. Ils m'apprirent qu'elle venait de rompre avec son petit ami, un certain Samir Nasra. Espo fit quelques recherches et avec Ryan ils allèrent le cueillir à son appartement. Son interrogatoire fut chaotique, il était très agité, nerveux puis à bout de nerf il craqua. Il l'avait tuée par accident, il voulait juste lui faire peur pour qu'elle revienne vers lui mais elle a paniqué, s'est jetée sur lui et le coup est parti accidentellement.

Je finissais de remplir le rapport et téléphonais aux parents de Jamie pour leur annoncer que nous avions arrêté le coupable.

- Ryan, Espo, vous pouvez rentrer. Merci, c'était du beau boulot.

Espo chuchote à l'oreille de son coéquipier.

- Dis, tu la trouve pas bizarre Beckett ?

- Tu m'ôte les mots de la bouche. Elle est plus….cool, plus souriante, elle part plus tôt.

- Tu crois qu'elle a un petit ami ?

- Je sais pas, va lui demander.

- T'es fou je veux pas me faire étriper. Viens on y va avant qu'elle nous trouve autre chose à faire.

- Salut Beckett, Salut Castle, à lundi. Dirent-ils en chœur.

Un signe de la main et ils disparurent dans l'ascenseur.

- Alors, tu as eu Lanie ?

- Oui, elle vient chez moi ce soir. Allons-y, je te ramène.

Je me parquai devant chez lui, laissant tourner le moteur comme je n'allais pas m'attarder.

- Tu montes ? On a le temps de boire un verre !

Devant son regard charmeur je ne pus qu'accepter, et j'en avais trop envie.

- Qu'est-ce que tu bois ?

- Un café s'il te plait. Ou est Martha ?

- Oh elle est de sortie avec de vielles amies de théâtre.

Des pas se firent entendre dans les escaliers.

- Hey salut pumkin, comment s'est passé ta journée ?

- Bonsoir Alexis.

- Salut papa, bonsoir Kate. Bien, j'ai révisé toute la matinée et après-midi je me suis promenée un moment avec Ashley.

- Et ce soir ? Tu manges avec moi, mes potes ne viennent qu'à 21heures.

- Puisque tu m'invite si gentiment se sera volontiers. Que vas-tu préparer ?

- Que dirais-tu d'une salade de riz au curry avec poulet ?

- Je dis oui. Kate tu reste avec nous ?

- Non c'est gentil Alexis mais j'ai Lanie qui vient chez moi ce soir mais une autre fois avec plaisir. Bon, Rick je vais y aller sinon elle arrivera avant moi.

- Bonne soirée Kate.

- Bye Alexis.

Rick me raccompagna devant la porte et après un tendre baiser je m'en retournais chez moi prête à affronter la tempête Lanie. Je me pressais donc, une bonne douche et me voilà préparant le repas pour ma meilleure amie. Je finissais de mettre les couverts lorsqu'on sonna à la porte.

- Hey girl.

- Salut Lanie, contente de te voir.

Elle entra posa la bouteille de vin rouge qu'elle avait amené sur le bar de la cuisine et nous passions à table dégustant cette merveilleuse salade de riz dont j'avais piqué l'idée à Rick, (mais chut ne lui dite pas) et ce délicieux vin qu'avait amené Lanie. Ensuite, installées au salon, nous discutions de tout et rien lorsque la discussion porta sur Castle.

- Il est craquant Castle tu ne trouves pas ?

- Heu, pff oui, il est plutôt pas mal mais tu sais je n'ai pas trop fait attention. Il est sympa, a de bonnes intuitions pour les enquêtes. Ça me change de travailler avec quelqu'un qui n'est pas flic, il a une autre vision des choses.

J'avais essayé de noyer le poisson mais avec Lanie et son radar en alerte je savais que j'allais avoir droit à un interrogatoire en règle.

- A propos de visions des choses, tu as l'air changée, je te trouve plus radieuse.

Nous y voilà, Kate applique toi…

- C'est vrai, je me sens mieux, je crois que j'avais vraiment besoin de repos, ces vacances m'ont vraiment retapée.

A cet instant mon I-Phone sonna l'arrivée d'un message, je m'en saisi et souriais en voyant qui me l'envoyait.

- Dis- moi si je te dérange ?

- Non désolée, je t'écoute, tu disais ?

- Tu as rencontré quelqu'un ? C'est lui qui te rend heureuse comme ça, qui te fait sourire ?

- Je….heu…. t'as gagné, oui j'ai rencontré un type sympa, on se voit de temps en temps mais je ne sais pas ce que ça va donner, si c'est possible qu'il y ai un nous.

- Pourquoi, y a un problème, il est marié ?

- Oh non pas du tout mais je suis trop souvent mal tombée avec les hommes que je n'ose pas me lâcher, j'ai toujours peur de m'attacher à eux et qu'ils me laissent tomber.

- Kate, tu mérites d'être heureuse, laisse toi le temps de le connaitre avant de le condamner. Et…es-ce que …..je le connais ?

- Lanie!

- Quoi, je me renseigne, toi tu sais que je sors avec Espo alors tu peux bien me dire qui c'est.

- Non, de toute façon tu ne le connais pas alors le chapitre est clos.

* * *

_**Alors, des commentaires? Allez-y lâchez vous, j'aime ça...**_


	14. Evasion

_voilà un nouveau chapitre, il est un peu plus court mais je le poste car je pars en vacances une semaine (YES). Alors un peu de patience, la suite dans 10 jours. MERCI pour les reviews. _

_BONNE LECTURE _

* * *

_- Kate, tu mérites d'être heureuse, laisse toi le temps de le connaître avant de le condamner. Et…est ce que …..je le connais ?_

_- Lanie!_

_- Quoi, je me renseigne, toi tu sais que je sors avec Espo alors tu peux bien me dire qui c'est._

_- Non, de toute façon tu ne le connais pas alors le chapitre est clos._

* * *

Chapitre 14 : Evasion

Lanie partit vers 22 heures après avoir bien tenté d'avoir des réponses mais elle repartit sans en savoir plus sur le nouvel amoureux de son amie mais elle était heureuse pour Kate, depuis le temps qu'elle tombait sur des mecs foireux, elle méritait ce qui lui arrivait. Elle avait l'air aux anges, son petit ami devait être un mec bien car il avait su lui redonner le sourire, lui rendre sa joie de vivre. Elle souriait beaucoup plus souvent, n'était plus agressive ou mal lunée comme avant. Ces vacances avaient été bénéfiques et on avait retrouvé notre Kate.

**KATE**

Je rangeais mon appart et me couchais devant la télé zappant à la recherche d'un programme intéressant mais rien ne captiva mon attention. Je n'avais de toute façon pas la tête à regarder la télé, mes pensées étaient dirigées vers un loft situé quelques quartiers plus loin. Dans ce loft vivait un homme, charmeur, beau, talentueux et avait de magnifiques yeux d'un bleu si profond que j'aurais pu m'y noyer tellement ils m'attiraient. Rick, un homme-enfant dont j'étais tombée éperdument amoureuse, un sentiment que je ne croyais plus jamais connaitre.

Ayant été déçue si souvent par la gente masculine, j'avais même commencé à regarder certaines femmes, j'étais même allée dans des boites pour gay et lesbiennes ne sachant plus trop ou j'en étais. D'ailleurs j'avais eu du succès, plusieurs femmes avaient flirté avec moi, je m'étais prise au jeu de la séduction dansant avec certaines mais je rentrais toujours seule chez moi m'effondrant sur mon lit honteuse d'en arriver là. Tellement mal dans ma peau à ce moment de ma vie, je n'avais même pas osé en parler à Lanie qui pourtant était ma meilleure amie et était très ouverte à ce sujet. Me disant que je n'étais pas une cause perdue, j'arrêtais de fréquenter ces boites. Puis il y eu Josh, j'ai cru que je l'aimais, j'avais trouvé en lui un homme bien sous tous rapport mais il était médecin souvent absent ou appelé en Urgence et ses déplacement à l'étranger commençaient à me peser. Notre séparation fut dure mais me soulagea. Pensant qu'un jour mon prince charmant viendrait, je devais juste être patiente. Bien m'en a pris puisqu'un certain écrivain était rentré dans ma vie rendant mon quotidien féérique.

Les jours se suivaient, les semaines défilaient, les enquêtes se résolvaient les unes après les autres, Castle avec sa vision des choses et ses théories abracadabrantes nous était plus que précieux. Il nous rendit même un immense service en inventant une histoire farfelue pour cacher notre liaison et pour que Lanie cesse ses interrogatoires qui devenaient de plus en plus poussés.

**RICK**

Nous étions un dimanche d'Aout, la chaleur de la ville devenait étouffante, j'appréciais la fraicheur climatisée de mon loft, y invitant ma belle le plus souvent possible et pour ma plus grande joie elle acceptait volontiers aimant aussi le frais. Cela faisait deux mois que je étais arrivé au 12ème, j'avais participé à plusieurs enquêtes, qui avaient étés résolues aisément grâce à la bonne équipe que nous formions, ce qui m'avait permis d'avancer dans l'élaboration de mon nouveau roman. Ma muse m'inspirait énormément, grâce à elle, mon héroïne prenait forme (mais non, pas ce genre de formes voyons) quoi que celles de Kate m'inspiraient pour un tout autre genre de roman, le genre interdit au moins de 18 ans. Holala, je m'égare. Je disais donc mon héroïne prend forme, son caractère bien trempé, sa sensualité, son sang-froid à tout épreuve faisait d'elle une des meilleur flic de New-York mais il fallait toujours que je lui trouve un nom, je ne peux pas continuer à l'appeler « elle » ou « la femme », je dois trouver un nom qui accroche, quelque chose de chaud comme elle. CHAUD…. Ça y est je l'ai, HEAT… Nicole Heat ? Hmm pas sure…. NIKKI HEAT, voilà avec un nom pareil elle est obligée d'avoir du succès. J'entendis du bruit dans ma chambre, ma muse se réveillait alors une vague de chaleur me parcouru quand je la vis entrer dans mon bureau seulement vêtue de ses dessous et de ma chemise violette qu'elle n'avait même pas pris la peine de fermer. Et voilà, j'ai en plus trouvé le titre de mon premier roman de Nikki Heat… il s'intitulera *Vague de chaleur.*

**KATE**

Ce matin j'étais réveillée par les rayons du soleil qui filtraient à travers les rideaux de la chambre de Rick, je squattais régulièrement chez lui depuis plusieurs nuits car avec cette chaleur suffocante, dormir dans mon appart c'était tout bonnement impossible. Je voulais le remercier pour tout ce qu'il faisait pour moi, depuis que je l'avais rencontré je vivais un vrai conte de fée. Une idée me traversa l'esprit. Je sautais du lit et sortis retrouver Rick dans son bureau.

- Bonjour détective de mon cœur.

- Salut Ricky. Tu es levé depuis longtemps ?

- Non, une heure, j'étais réveillé, j'ai eu une idée pour mon roman alors je me suis levé pour la mettre par écrit.

- Et je peux voir ce que tu as écrit, dis-je en m'approchant du bureau.

- Non, tu le liras quand il sera fini, pas avant. Puis il ferma son ordi et se leva.

- Ah bon, dommage, puisque c'est comme ça…. j'avais une surprise pour toi mais je pense que je vais l'oublier.

- Quoi, une surprise ? C'est quoi ? Dis-moi…

- Non puisque je ne peux pas lire ton livre, je ne dirais rien même sous la…..

Je n'eus pas le temps de finir ma phrase qu'il s'était jeté sur moi me chatouillant par tout pour me faire parler et à bout de souffle je lâchais le morceau.

- Que dirais tu d'une balade en moto ?

- Quand ? Ou ? Comment ? Heu non comment, ça je le sais.

- J'avais pensé prendre le petit déjeuner et ensuite rouler jusqu'à Union Beach ou il y a une magnifique plage de sable blanc, ce serai parfait pour un pic-nic.

- Magnifique programme, je prépare le petit déj et on roule.

1 heure plus tard nous arrivions devant le garage ou je gardais ma moto, une Harley Davidson Softail de 1994 noir.

- Es-tu prêt pour la chevauchée fantastique ?

- Et comment, plutôt deux fois qu'une. !

Je la sortais du garage pendant qu'il refermait la porte, je mettais le contact, un petit coup de gaz et le moteur ronronna de ce bruit typique des Harley. Avant de nous équiper, il s'approcha de moi et me déposa un doux baiser sur les lèvres. Nous enfilons nos vestes en cuire, un sourire toujours présent sur son visage, casque et gants. Il grimpa derrière moi et je le senti de suite se tenir à moi…

- HEU ! C'est pas que j'ai peur, c'est juste que j'aime être comme ça, contre toi.

Nous commencions à traverser la ville en direction du sud pour prendre la route 35 qui était un long bandeau de bitume qui serpentait à flanc de falaise. Au fur et à mesure que la route défilait sous les roues de ma bécane, je le sentais se détendre, il osait même me lâcher et tendre ses bras de chaque côté comme pour s'envoler. Je souriais en le voyant, il était à l'aise et appréciait la balade. Mais plus tard une autre surprise l'attendait.

30 minutes plus tard je bifurquais sur un petit chemin qui menait à cette fameuse plage.

Je me parquai à l'emplacement prévu pour les motos et sortais nos affaires alors que Rick prenait le pic-nic et la couverture dans le coffre.

- Le coin est désert, je pense que nous serons seuls.

Il me fixait intensément un sourcil levé et un sourire aux lèvres, je sentais qu'il avait une idée en tête. Nous empruntons un petit chemin ombragé qui débouchait sur ce tapis de sable blanc. La vue qui s'offrait nous était à couper le souffle.

- Waouh ! Il en restait bouche bée.

- Ça alors, Richard Castle, le grand écrivain qui en perd ses mots…

- C'est juste que je ne pensais pas trouver un endroit aussi paradisiaque si près de New-York.

Une fois l'effet de surprise passé nous fîmes la course pour savoir qui serait le premier à l'eau. Bien sûr il gagna facilement mon Jeans hyper moulant était plus difficile à enlever que son jeans à lui. Une fois en bikini je courais à l'eau en plongeant tête première dans la petite vague qui ondulait à la surface de la mer et en quelques brasses, j'émergeais devant lui. Il m'accueilli dans ses bras alors que je passais les miens autour de son cou et que j'entourais sa taille de mes jambes. Des papillons voletaient frénétiquement dans mon ventre créant une douce sensation de bien-être qui se transforma en désir ardent.

Une de ses mains effleurait mon visage pour écarter une mèche de cheveux qui barrait mon visage. Et là ses lèvres fondirent sur les miennes, elles étaient douces, chaudes, entreprenantes. Nos baisers étaient de plus en plus fougueux, nos langues se cherchaient et jouaient à qui mènerait la danse. Ses mains caressaient mon dos, mes hanches et s'arrêtèrent sur mes fesses. Un gémissement sortit simultanément de nos bouches. Me serrant plus fort, il commença à marcher vers la plage tout en m'embrassant passionnément comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Arrivé sur la plage, il s'agenouilla, et me déposa doucement sur le linge. Nos lèvres rougies de plaisir se séparèrent le temps que nos poumons se remplissent d'air et se reconnectèrent presque aussitôt. Son exploration minutieuse de mon corps m'arrachait des gémissements, et mes caresses se faisaient plus audacieuses. Il nous fallût peu de temps pour nous retrouver totalement nus, nos corps enlacés pour une étreinte qui nous emmena au 7ème ciel, bien que nous soyons déjà au paradis.

Alors que nous reprenions nos esprits après cette session torride, l'estomac de Rick se rappela à son souvenir. Ma tête appuyée sur son torse je le regardais tendrement.

- Que dirais tu de manger ?

- Mon estomac vote pour…

Assis sur la couverture, nous déballions notre casse-croute. Une salade tomate-mozzarelle, des sandwichs au pain de mie, du pain, du melon pour dessert et une bonne bouteille de coca-cola bien fraiche. (Oui, du coca, je conduis et avec cette chaleur faut pas tenter le diable). Nous mangions appuyé contre un rocher qui nous faisait de l'ombre, il me tendit une rondelle de tomate enroulée autour d'un morceau de mozzarelle que j'accueilli sensuellement dans ma bouche. Une goutte coula le long de mon menton, elle n'eut pas le loisir de descendre plus bas car elle fut happée par la langue de Rick ce qui m'arracha un soupir de plaisir. Je lui rendis la pareil en lui proposant un bout de sandwich qu'il laissa délibérément dépasser au bout de ses lèvres m'invitant à le partager, ce que je m'empressais de faire m'attardant plus que nécessaire contre ses lèvres. La suite du repas se déroula de cette manière, nous donnant la becquée l'un l'autre et fini par un melon juteux à souhait qui nous rafraichit.

Étendus sur la couverture nous apprécions ce moment de détente, ou seul le pépiement des oiseaux venait troubler le silence ambiant ce qui nous changeais de la ville et son brouhaha incessant.

- Kate?

- Hmm

- J'ai chaud, on va piquer une tête ?

- D'accord, je te suis.

Nous nous mettons à l'eau en prenant soin de nous mouiller correctement pour ne pas risquer une hydrocution à cause de cette chaleur estivale puis faisons quelques brasses côte à côte dans cette mer calme. Une fois de retour sur les linges, nous nous laissons sécher à l'air du temps. Ce qui ne prit pas trop de temps.

- Rick, il va falloir rentrer.

Je me soulevais sur un coude pour l'observer, il s'était endormi, un léger ronflement s'échappais de sa bouche. Je m'approchais et lui chatouillais le torse avec un brin d'herbe, il réagit en chassant l'intrus. Je recommençais l'opération plusieurs fois avant qu'il ne se frappe fort sur sa poitrine en poussant un cri de douleur. J'éclatais de rire devant son expression quand il vit l'objet de sa torture dans ma main.

- Désolée, tu ronflais si fort que j'étais obligée de faire quelque chose.

- Quoi ? Non, je ne ronfle pas.

- Oh si tu ronfle.

- Oh non.

- Fait attention, je vais t'enregistrer la prochaine fois que tu ronfle. Bon aller. Lève-toi, y faut qu'on se prépare à rentrer.

- Déjà, mais quelle heure il est ?

- 16h30, tu as dormis presque 1heure, heureusement qu'on était à l'ombre sinon tu te serais retrouvé rouge comme une écrevisse.

Après avoir empaqueté nos affaires et tout rangé dans le coffre, il enfila son casque, je me retournais et lui tendis les clés. Il me regarda bouche bée.

- Sérieusement ?

- Oui, je sais que tu as le permis et que tu en rêve ! Je vis ses yeux se remplir d'étoiles.

Il s'assit au guidon, apprécia le confort, mis le contacte et m'invita à m'installer, ce que je fis volontiers, me serrant au plus près de lui passant mes mains autour de sa taille comme lui l'avait fait à l'aller. Il démarra gentiment histoire de faire connaissance et de dompter la bête. Je vis dans le rétroviseur son petit sourire s'agrandir au fur et à mesure qu'il prenait de l'assurance. Il nous ramena à bon port sans encombre.

Je rangeais la moto pendant qu'il rangeait ses affaires dans sa voiture, j'étais heureuse d'avoir pu lui rendre le plaisir que lui me procurait par son attention à mon égard, tous ces petits gestes qui faisaient de lui ce qu'il était.

Nous rentrions dans mon appart lorsque mon téléphone sonna.

* * *

**voilà, alors, qu'en pensez-vous?**

**a bientôt...**


	15. Désolée

**Voilà, je suis de retour après une semaine de vacances.**

**Merci à Nath, Sabby78 et Marionpc84 pour leurs reviews, 3, c'est peu mais je suppose que c'est les vacances. Voici la suite. **

**Bonne lecture.**

_Il s'assit au guidon, apprécia le confort, mis le contacte et m'invita à m'installer, ce que je fis volontiers, me serrant au plus près de lui passant mes mains autour de sa taille comme lui l'avait fait à l'aller. Il démarra gentiment histoire de faire connaissance et de dompter la bête. Je vis dans le rétroviseur son petit sourire s'agrandir au fur et à mesure qu'il prenait de l'assurance. Il nous ramena à bon port sans encombre. Je rangeais la moto pendant qu'il rangeait ses affaires dans sa voiture, j'étais heureuse d'avoir pu lui rendre le plaisir que lui me procurait par son attention à mon égard, tous ces petits gestes qui faisaient de lui ce qu'il était._

_Nous rentrions dans mon appart lorsque mon téléphone sonna._

* * *

**CHAPITRE 15 : Désolée**

- Beckett !

-….

- Oui, c'est elle-même.

-….

- Oh non, c'est pas possible. Ou est-il ?

-….

- J'arrive tout de suite.

-…

- Désolée Rick, je dois y aller

- Oui mais où ? Veux-tu que je t'accompagne ? Kate !

Je sortis précipitamment de mon appart sans lui répondre, je l'entendais crier mon nom mais n'en fis aucun cas et me dirigeais vers ma voiture. L'hôpital m'avait appelé, mon père venait de se faire cambrioler et les malfrats qui avaient fui, lui avaient tiré dans la poitrine. Je n'en savais pas plus alors j'enclenchais les sirènes de ma crown victoria, ce n'était pas dans mes habitudes de m'en servir à des fins personnelles mais là je ne réfléchissais plus en flic, j'agissais en fille. Le trajet fut rapide, à l'accueil on m'annonçait qu'il était toujours en salle d'opération et on me désigna la salle d'attente. Je m'assis sur une chaise blanche, froide, comme l'atmosphère stérile des hôpitaux. J'attendais depuis plus d'une heure et personne n'était venus me renseigné, je me dirigeais donc vers l'accueil mais l'infirmière ne put me donner plus de détails. Je me rassis alors à ma place et mes yeux s'embuèrent, je ne voulais pas le perdre, nous avions tant souffert de la perte de ma mère, maintenant qu'il avait remonté la pente, qu'il avait réapprit à vivre et à profiter de la vie il ne pouvait pas partir, il ne mérite pas ça, je ne mérite pas ça, il est tout ce qui me reste. Je ne pouvais plus retenir mes larmes, elles coulaient sans discontinuer sur mes joues.

- Kate ?

Je levais la tête stupéfaite de l'entendre, comment avait-il su ?

- Josh, que fais-tu là ?

- Je suis le chirurgien de garde, c'est moi qui ai opéré ton père.

- Et comment va-t-il ? Est-ce qu'il….

- Il est en vie mais nous devons le maintenir dans un léger coma pour qu'il guérisse mieux.

- Je peux le voir ?

- Oui, chambre 313. Je repasserais le voir dans un moment.

Je me dirigeais vers sa chambre quand je vis arriver Ryan et Espo.

- Hey Beckett, on a appris pour ton père, as-tu des nouvelles. Demanda l'hispanique.

- Oui, il est dans le coma. et vous, des suspect en vues?

- Des témoins on vu deux homme basanés s'enfuir juste après le coup de feux. Ils sont avec le portraitiste pour un portrait robot.

- Désolée les gars mais je dois y aller.

- Ok, tiens-nous au courant.

J'entrais dans cette chambre impersonnelle, il était là, intubé pour l'aider à respirer. Seul le bip régulier des battements de son cœur troublait le silence de la pièce. Je m'assis près du lit, lui pris la main et laissais à nouveau couler mes larmes. L'attente allait être longue.

**RICK**

J'étais là, sur le trottoir devant son appart, inquiet de l'avoir vue partir aussi précipitamment sans m'avoir dit où elle allait. J'essayais de l'appeler sur son portable mais elle ne décrochait pas. Je rentrais chez moi pas rassuré du tout et ne sachant pas ce qui était arrivé et ou la joindre. Je tournais en rond dans mon loft quand ma mère arriva.

- Bonjour Richard. Comment s'est passée ta journée ?

- Bonjour mère. C'était bien jusqu'à ce qu'on rentre.

- Pourquoi, que s'est-il passé ?

- Je n'en sais rien, on était chez elle, on venait d'arriver de la balade quand elle a reçu un coup de fil puis elle est partie précipitamment en me laissant là sans rien me dire, j'ai essayé de l'appeler mais elle ne répond pas. Mère, je suis inquiet et je ne sais plus quoi faire.

- Oh Richard, je suis désolée….. As-tu appelé ses collègues ? Peut-être qu'ils…

- Merci mère, t'es géniale. Je n'y avais pas pensé.

Je pris mon IPhone et appelais Esposito. Il décrocha à la première sonnerie.

- Salut Castle.

- Salut Espo, as-tu des nouvelles de Beckett, je n'arrive pas à la joindre depuis une heure que j'essaye de l'appeler.

- Oui je l'ai vu il y a une demi-heure, mais pourquoi tu veux lui parler ?

Je devais faire gaffe à ce que j'allais dire car notre relation était toujours un secret pour ses collègues du 12ème.

- Heu rien de grave, je voulais juste savoir si elle passait me chercher demain pour aller au poste.

- Ecoute, je sais qu'elle est à l'hôpital au chevet de son père.

- Quoi ? Mais que s'est-il passé ?

- Il y a eu un cambriolage chez lui et les malfrats lui ont tiré une balle dans la poitrine.

- Mon dieu et comment va-t-il ? Il est ?

- Non, il est en vie mais dans le coma, je n'en sais pas plus.

- Et il est dans quel hôpital ?

- Le Mount Sinaï.

- Merci Espo, j'y vais.

Je ne lui laissais pas le temps de répondre et raccrochais. Et sortant j'expliquais rapidement la situation à mère et me précipitais pour héler un taxi. Le trajet jusqu'à l'hôpital me parut durer une éternité, à croire que tous les feux s'étaient mis au rouge pour me ralentir. Et en plus, un orage avec ses nuages menaçant recouvraient à présent le ciel de Manhattan. Enfin les panneaux du centre hospitalier étaient en vue. Je payais le chauffeur sans récupérer ma monnaie et entrais en courant dans le hall d'accueil, essoufflé je donnais le nom du patient a la réceptionniste mais elle m'annonça que les visites étaient finies et que je ne pourrais pas aller les voir ce soir. J'étais déçu, je n'avais même pas pu savoir si son état s'était amélioré ou pas, et je voulais tellement être là pour elle, la soutenir dans ces moments pénibles. Elle avait déjà perdu sa mère, je priais de toutes mes forces pour que Jim s'en sorte indemne. Sortant du bâtiment je repensais à la première fois que j'avais rencontré son père.

**_FLASH-BACK_**

_J'arrivais stressé devant l'appart de Kate, j'allais faire la connaissance de son père. Est-ce que j'allais lui plaire ? Comment va se passer la soirée ? Autant de questions qui se bousculaient dans ma tête. D'habitude je n'étais pas si nerveux mais là c'était différent, j'étais le premier petit ami que Kate présentait à son père, pour elle ça voulait dire beaucoup et pour moi…. Je comprenais maintenant l'angoisse que ressentaient les petits amis d'Alexis avant de me rencontrer._

_Je frappais comme d'accoutumée trois petits coups à la porte. Elle m'accueilli avec un large sourire que je ne pus lui rendre, trop crispé par la soirée à venir. Elle s'en rendit compte et tenta de me dérider._

_- Salut beau gosse._

_- Hey._

_Puis elle m'embrassa tendrement faisant passer dans se geste tous son amour, ce qui me calma un peu et je lui rendis son baiser cherchant à me assurer que tous se passera bien._

_J'aidais ma belle à mettre la dernière touche à sa table lorsque la sonnette retentit. Je me raidis inconsciemment alors qu'elle ouvrait à son père. Jim, un homme d'une petite soixantaine d'année, grisonnant se tenais devant elle. Après une étreinte pleine d'amour, elle se tourna vers moi._

_- Papa je voudrais te présente mon ami, Richard Castle._

_Il la regarda étonné puis se tourna vers moi._

_- Bonsoir Monsieur Beckett, enchanté de faire votre connaissance. Je lui tendis la main._

_- Richard Castle, l'écrivain ? C'est moi qui suis honoré de faire votre connaissance. Dit-il en répondant fermement à ma poignée de main._

_- Oui papa, l'écrivain que maman m'a fait connaitre étant jeune._

_Je la regardais surpris par cet aveu dont elle ne m'avait jamais parlé. Les sourires échangé par les Beckett père et fille me détendit. _

_Le repas se déroula dans une bonne ambiance entre rire et anecdotes. Puis il se leva pour prendre congé en réitérant son plaisir de m'avoir rencontré et me fit bien comprendre qu'il connaissait mon passé de coureur de jupons et tous ce qui se disait dans la presse et que je n'avais pas intérêt à faire du mal à sa fille._

_- Alors tu vois, ce n'était pas si traumatisant._

_- Non c'est vrai, ça s'est bien passé jusqu'à ses derniers mots._

_- Ah bon, que t'a-t-il dit ?_

_- il m'a dit que si je te faisais souffrir, j'aurais à faire à lui et sa collection d'armes à feu._

_- Rick, tu es un père, tu sais que tous les papas disent ça. Je suis sure que tu l'as déjà précisé aux petits amis d'Alexis…_

_A ces paroles, mon sourire revint et je me détendis dans ses bras. Et le reste de la nuit fut digne d'un roman, bain en duo à la lueur de bougies, câlins sous la couette et que dire du réveille…._

**_FIN DU FLASH-BACK_**

Dehors la pluie avait cessé, elle avait a peine rafraichit l'atmosphère lourde de cet été. je fus sortis de mes pensées par des klaxons, j'hélais un taxi pour rentrer rejoindre mère au loft, je reviendrais demain prendre de ses nouvelles.

Au loft. Tout était calme, trop calme à mon goût. Alexis était toujours à l'uni et mère était en répétition avec ses élèves pour sa nouvelle pièce. Je me retrouvais seul à repenser au départ précipité de Kate, pourquoi ne m'avait-elle pas emmené avec elle, j'aurai pu la soutenir dans cette douloureuse épreuve, je voulais être là pour elle, pas que pour les bons moments mais aussi dans les coups dures. J'essayais de l'appeler depuis son départ mais elle avait éteint son portable, je décidais donc de lui envoyer un message, elle le verrait en le rallumant.

_* Ma chérie je t'en prie répond moi, je sais ce qui est arrivé à ton père_

_et je voudrais être là pour t'aider. Appelle-moi, à n'importe quelle heure._

_Je t'aime !_

_Rick *_

Puis je me glissais sous les draps froids avec mon IPhone en main guettant sa réponse. Le sommeil tarda à venir m'enrober de sa douceur, ce grand lit à moitié vide me rendait triste. Je fini par m'endormir vers 3 h du matin.

Sur le coup de 7h, un bruit étrange me tira de mon sommeil, c'était mon téléphone qui annonçait l'arrivée d'un SMS. Je m'en saisi rapidement et m'assis sur le lit pour le lire. Mon cœur s'emballa à la vue de la photo affichée, c'était elle, enfin elle me répondait. Mais mon sourire se figea aussitôt en lisant le texte.

_*Désolée mon père a besoin de moi.*_

Rien de plus, juste ces petits mots alignés qui me faisaient comprendre qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de moi. Mais je voulais lui montrer que j'étais là si elle en avait besoin. Je me levais donc pour prendre le petit déj et ensuite une bonne douche pour finir de me réveiller de cette courte nuit. A 10 h je présentais à l'accueil et redemandais le numéro de la chambre de Jim Beckett et si son état était toujours le même. La réceptionniste pu me donner le numéro 313 de sa chambre mais elle ne savait rien de son état et me conseilla de voir avec les infirmières de l'étage.

Au 3ème je me dirigeais vers l'ilot qui servait d'accueil et de bureau aux infirmières. Une dénommée Sally m'informa que Kate avait expressément demandé à ce que personne ne dérange son père et ne voulait voir personne. Étonné et déçu, j'allais m'en aller lorsque je me ravisais et décidais d'entrer quand même. Je me rendais vers la chambre 313 quand je l'aperçus dans ce qui devait être une salle d'attente ou de repos, elle discutait avec un médecin. Cette silhouette m'était familière lorsqu'il se tourna et prit MA Kate dans ses bras je remis un nom sur ce visage, Josh, son ex, pas si ex que ça d'après ce que je pouvais voir en ce moment. La colère m'envahi, je serais les poings pour tenter de la canaliser mais cela eut aucun effet. Je vis le médecin se lever et partir, c'est à cet instant qu'elle me vit et le regard qu'elle me lança ne présageait rien de bon pour mon matricule mais j'avançais à sa rencontre.

- Que-est-ce-que tu fais là Rick ?

- Je voulais savoir comment allais ton père, et si tu avais besoin de moi mais d'après ce que j'ai vu ce n'est pas le cas, tu as retrouvé ton ex, je vous ai vu dans les bras l'un de l'autre, vous étiez très touchant tout les deux.

- Arrête tu veux, c'est lui qui a opéré mon père et il m'annonçait que tout s'était bien déroulé et qu'il ne devrait pas tarder à se réveiller alors excuse-moi mais je dois y aller.

- Non Kate, ne me laisse pas en dehors, je t'aime, je veux t'aider à surmonter ça, ne reste pas seule.

- C'est à moi de prendre soin de lui, il est la seule famille qu'il me reste, tu ne comprends donc pas, c'est mon père, je n'ai plus que lui.

Elle avait dit ça tellement fort qu'une infirmière s'était retournée nous faisant signe de baisser le ton. Kate retourna auprès de lui me laissant planté là comme un con.

Je sortais du bâtiment la tête basse et me dirigeais vers un parc ou trônaient des balançoires et des toboggans géants. Je m'assis sur l'une d'elle me laissant bercer par le doux va et viens qu'elle produisait. . Ses dernières paroles résonnèrent encore dans ma tête, « il est ma seule famille ». Une tristesse indéfinie s'empara de mon cœur, je pensais que depuis le temps qu'on sortait ensembles elle me considérait comme faisant partie de la famille mais après cette déclaration je devais bien me rendre à l'évidence, ce n'etait pas le cas.

Je ne baissais pas les bras aussi facilement devant les obstacles ou les difficultés d'habitude mais là ce que j'avais vu dans ses yeux, de la tristesse mais aussi de la colère, ne m'incitais pas à poursuivre l'aventure. Je rentrais donc chez moi me disant que j'avais vécu de très bons moment avec ma bien aimée mais que nos routes allaient certainement se séparer ici. Je n'étais pas du genre à m'imposer auprès de personnes qui ne souhaitaient pas ma présence et là elle me l'avait bien fait comprendre. Ses derniers mots refirent surface dans mon esprit et mes yeux s'embuèrent et une larme solitaire coula sur ma joue. Ce sera la seule, je ne voulais pas pleurer, pas ici, pas pour ça.

Je rentrais à pied au loft, errant dans les rues de la grande pomme comme une âme en peine. J'avais tellement marché que sans m'en rendre compte, j'étais presque arrivé devant l'université où Alexis étudiait. Vu l'heure, je me saisis de mon téléphone et lui envoyais un texto lui demandant si elle était libre pour déjeuner. Elle était toujours de bon conseil, et savait comment me remonter le moral. Sa réponse ne tarda pas. Assis à une table sur une belle terrasse ombragée, je la vis arriver, cheveux au vent et sourire aux lèvres comme d'habitude.

- Salut papa, que me vaut le plaisir de manger avec toi ce midi ?

- Hey pumkin, rien de spécial, j'avais juste envie de voir ma fille préférée, j'en ai le droit non ?

- Si bien sûr, je suis contente de te voir. Et pourquoi tu n'es pas au poste avec le lieutenant Beckett ?

Ça y est, le sujet était déjà sur la table. Je décidais de ne pas lui mentir, ça ne servirait à rien, Alexis sentait toujours quand quelque chose me tracassait.

- Oh, on a eu un petit accrochage ce matin et elle m'a bien fait comprendre qu'elle ne voulait plus me voir.

- Comment ça ? Explique-toi ?

Je lui racontais tout depuis notre balade en moto jusqu'aux mots échangé ce matin et comment j'étais arrivé près de son école.

- Papa tu ne peux pas abandonner sans te battre, je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi heureux, depuis que tu es avec Kate tu as retrouvé le gout de l'écriture, le sourire. Tu revis tout simplement alors ne laisse pas une dispute vous séparer.

- Alexis je ne….

- Arrête, elle en vaut la peine, bats toi pour elle pas contre elle. D'ailleurs je suis sure qu'elle regrette déjà tout ce qui a été dit ce matin. Elle ne pensait qu'à son père, c'est compréhensif non ? Si c'était moi sur ce lit d'hôpital comment aurais tu réagis ? Quant à son ex, je suis sure que ce n'était qu'une coïncidence, et lui a-t-elle rendu son étreinte ?

- Je… Non je ne crois pas.

- Alors vas-y fonce, je suis sure qu'elle t'attend déjà.

- Alexis tu es un amour, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi.

- Pas grand-chose c'est vrai.

- Hey ! Je suis ton père quand même.

- Ha oui c'est vrai. Heureusement que tu me le rappelles de temps en temps car certains jours je me pose la question de savoir qui est l'adulte dans cette famille. Le moral retrouvé, j'embrassais ma fille et hélais un taxi direction l'hôpital Mount Sinaï…..

* * *

Voilà, qu'en dites vous?

les reviews sont mes encouragements alors si vous aimez dites le, ça ne coute rien.

merci de me lire... a bientôt pour la suite?


	16. Du bon boulot

_**Merci Drweaver pour tes conseils éclairés, je vais essayer de les suivre. Merci pour vos reviews**._

* * *

_- Alors vas-y fonce, je suis sure qu'elle t'attend déjà._

_- Alexis tu es un amour, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi._

_- Pas grand-chose c'est vrai._

_- Hey ! Je suis ton père quand même._

_- Ha oui c'est vrai. Heureusement que tu me le rappelles de temps en temps car certains jours je me pose la question de savoir qui est l'adulte dans cette famille._

_Le moral retrouvé, j'embrassais ma fille et hélais un taxi direction l'hôpital Mount Sinaï….._

* * *

**CHAPITRE 16 : Du bon boulot**

Après un petit arrêt dans une boutique de fleurs, je me présentais à l'accueil du 3ème étage pour avoir des nouvelles de Jim. Je ne voulais pas entrer dans sa chambre sans savoir comment il allait. L'infirmière, Sally, me regarda d'un air désolé et me dit que Kate insistait toujours pour que personne ne les dérangent. Je lui tendis le bouquet de fleur en demandant si elle pouvait les mettre dans la chambre de Jim et dire qu'elle ne savait pas qui les avait livrés. Devant mon air de chien battu elle rajouta :

- Mademoiselle Beckett s'est absentée un moment, je vous laisse 5 minutes.

Puis elle se retourna pour ne pas me voir entrer. Il était couché sur ce lit, dans cette chambre qui ressemblait à toutes les autres chambres d'hôpital, froides, aseptisées. Des fils reliaient sa poitrine à cet appareil qui émettait un bip régulier et des perfusions allaient de son bras à la poche accroché au-dessus du lit. Il avait l'air de dormir. Je lui dis quelques mots puis sortis avant que Kate ne revienne pour ne pas créer d'ennuis à Sally qui m'avait si gentiment permis d'entrer. J'arrivais au rez-de-chaussée lorsque je la vis sortir de la cafétéria. Elle avait l'air fatiguée, ses nuits devaient être courtes et ses journées longues à attendre au chevet de son père. Elle leva les yeux et nos regards se croisèrent, ce que j'y vis furtivement me serra le cœur, de la colère, de l'incertitude, de la peur. Cette petite étincelle qui me faisait rêver quand je me plongeais dans l'émeraude de ses yeux avait disparue. Elle se détourna et entra dans la cage de fer sans m'adresser la parole.

J'étais déçu de la voir réagir ainsi, elle était tout pour moi, je l'aime comme je n'ai jamais aimé personne, elle est mon oxygène, ma bulle d'air pur, je ne pourrais vivre sans elle. Je décidais donc de m'accrocher et je n'abandonnerais pas cette fois. Je me rendais donc au 12ème bien décidé à aider les gars sur cette enquête, quitte à y passer mes jours et mes nuits.

Au poste, les gars étaient plongés dans leurs dossiers, aidés par d'autres hommes en uniformes et des flics du secteur cambriolage.

- Salut les gars, ou en êtes-vous dans l'enquête du braquage du père de Beckett.

- Salut Castle, firent-ils de concert, on a plein de dossiers à éplucher car la liste des braqueurs est longue. Tu veux nous aider ? demanda l'irlandais.

- Bien sûr, je suis venu pour ça.

Montgomery me vit depuis son bureau et sortit à ma rencontre.

- Salut Rick, as-tu des nouvelles de Jim et de Kate.

- Oui, j'ai pu voir deux minutes Jim, rien de nouveau il est toujours dans le coma et Beckett, je ne sais pas, elle ne veut pas me voir.

- Ah ça c'est tout elle, dans les coups durs elle se renferme et ne laisse personne entrer dans sa bulle de tristesse, mais ça lui passera tu verras.

- Je l'espère, bon je vais aller aider les gars, si je peux ?

- Bien sûr que tu peux Rick, toute aide est la bienvenue.

Arrivé vers les deux flics, ils m'indiquèrent le bureau de Kate ou ils avaient préparés des dossiers à relire et sur son ordi des recherches à effectuer. A bout de deux heures de recherches infructueuses je me permis une petite pause-café pour me booster et me donner du courage. L'odeur du café me fit déconnecter et l'espace d'un instant je repensais aux bons moments partagés avec Kate et les bros autour de ce breuvage. Revenant à la réalité, je me rassis au bureau et replongeais dans la pile de dossiers qui diminuais gentiment mais surement.

J'avais passé la journée à éplucher des dizaines de dossiers et chercher des infos sur son PC mais rien, je n'avais rien trouvé de nouveau. Espo s'approcha de moi.

- Hey Castle tu peux rentrer te reposer, on va en faire de même et on reprendra demain matin à tête reposée, avec les idées plus claires.

- Non merci, je vais continuer, je rentrerais plus tard.

- OK, comme tu veux. Ne reste pas trop tard, tu as aussi besoin de te reposer et pense à ta famille, ils ont aussi besoin de toi. Appelle nous si tu as du nouveau.

- Dac, bonne nuit les gars.

Au mot famille je repensais aux paroles douloureuses de Kate, un sentiment de tristesse sera mon cœur et une larme solitaire dévala ma joue pour s'écraser sur le bureau. Et si je n'arrivais pas à lui pardonner, je l'aime du plus profond de mon être mais serait-ce suffisant pour arriver à surmonter cette épreuve. Si à la moindre blessure elle me refaisait le même coup, pourrais-je le supporter ? Il me faudrait certainement du temps pour oublier ses mots blessants.

J'étais allé aux archives, installé sur un petit bureau, je décortiquais de vieux dossiers pour creuser un peu plus mais toujours rien de neuf.

Cela fait maintenant 5 jours que j'aidais les flics dans cette enquête et nous avions eu de bonnes nouvelles, mes recherches aux archives avaient finalement données des infos utiles aux gars et nous étions en route pour interpeller les deux malfrats qui se trouvaient dans l'appart de l'un d'eux. L'arrestation fût agitée, les voyous s'étaient enfuis par l'escalier de secours mais Ryan avait eu la bonne idée d'anticiper leurs fuite et ils furent tellement surpris de nous trouver là qu'ils trébuchèrent l'un sur l'autre et le reste fut la routine sauf quand Espo me tendit les menottes en rajoutant _: A toi l'honneur, c'est quand même grâce à toi qu'on les a eu._ je lui passais les bracelets pendant que Ryan lui lisait ses droits et un sentiment de fierté s'empara de moi. Ceci fait, nous rentrions au poste, les deux voleurs encadrés par les bros. Nous avions trouvé chez eux ce qu'ils avaient volé chez Jim et aussi plein d'autres butins de différents vols dont ils ne s'étaient pas donné la peine de se débarrasser. Une fois les hommes mis en cellules, je m'assis au bureau et poussais un gros soupir de soulagement. Espo me de donna une tape amicale sur l'épaule.

- Bien joué Castle, tu as vraiment fait un bon boulot de flic sur cette enquête et quoi qu'on en dise, tu fais vraiment partie des nôtres.

Ryan acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Les mots du jeune flic m'allèrent droit au cœur et je sentis mes yeux s'humidifier sous le coup de l'émotion mais aussi de la fatigue.

Le téléphone sonna et Ryan décrocha. Je vis un sourire s'étirer sur son visage et mon souffle se bloqua, pourvu que ce soit des nouvelles de Jim donc aussi de Kate. Il raccrocha.

- Castle, Espo, c'était Beckett, son père s'est réveillé, il va bien et il se rappelle de tout ce qui s'est passé. On va le voir ?

- Allez-y sans moi, elle ne répond toujours pas à mes messages, elle ne veut pas me voir.

- Quoi, s'étonna l'hispanique, ça fait plus de 5 jours que tu ne l'a pas vue.

- Elle ne souhaitait pas ma présence. Si elle veut me voir, elle sait où j'habite.

Las, je me retournais la tête basse pour rentrer chez moi me reposer et faire retomber la pression, malgré tout, c'était une belle journée, on avait arrêté les coupables et Jim s'en sortait et les bros me considéraient des leurs. J'eu presque envie de sourire, presque.

Au loft, je m'affalais sur le canapé et laissais couler mes larmes si longtemps retenues. La décompression se fit douloureuse, à ce moment je ressentis un manque, le manque d'elle, de son sourire, de sa voix, de son corps, de son toucher et mes sanglots se firent encore plus forts, je ne voulais pas la perdre. C'est ainsi que je m'endormi, sur le sofa roulé en boule tel un enfant, des larmes pleins les yeux de la peine plein le cœur.

**KATE**

Après avoir passé le coup de fil à Ryan, je retournais souriante vers mon père.

- Bonjour papa, comment te sens tu ?

- Bonjour ma Katie, ça va, je me sens fatigué, et j'aurais envie d'un bon café.

- Je t'en ramènerais un la prochaine fois que j'irais à la cafète.

- Rick n'est pas avec toi ?

- Heu non, je suis restée auprès de toi tous les jours, je ne l'ai pas vu depuis…...

- Hein, il n'est pas venu une seule fois, je le pensais plus affecté que ça par ce qui nous arrivait.

- Papa, ce n'est pas de sa faute, c'est moi qui ne voulais pas le voir.

- Mais pourquoi Katie, je croyais que tu l'aimais ? Son soutien t'aurai fait du bien.

- Oui je sais mais…..

Notre discussion fut interrompue par des petits coups frappés à la porte et l'entrée de mes deux collègues.

- Salut Kate, bonjour Monsieur Beckett.

- Salut les gars.

- Bonjour messieurs.

- Comment allez-vous Mr Beckett ?

- Je me remets gentiment de mes émotions, merci.

- Vous avez du nouveau ? Demanda Kate

- Oui, en fait on vient d'arrêter les coupables. Fit Ryan. Peut-on vous montrer des photos des deux voyous pour confirmer leur culpabilité ?

- Oui, montrez-moi.

Mon père pris les photos et confirma que c'était bien eux qui l'avaient attaqué.

- Merci Mr Beckett, nous allons vous laisser à présent. Kate, on peut te parler ? demanda Espo.

- Oui, je vous suis dehors. Papa je reviens tout à l'heure.

J'accompagnais les gars, devant l'hôpital je m'assis sur un banc tandis qu'eux restaient debout devant moi, dans leurs yeux je vis de l'inquiétude et de l'incompréhension. Espo prit la parole.

- Kate, qu'est-ce qu'y se passe avec Castle, pourquoi tu l'as traité de cette façon ?

- Ca ne vous regarde pas les gars.

- Quoi ? ça ne nous regarde pas, fit Ryan énervé, cet homme a passé 5 jours à faire des recherches, il s'est enfermé aux archives à lire des rapports sans rentrer chez lui, c'est lui qui nous a permis de les trouver et toi tu ne daigne même pas lui adresser la parole.

- Je te pensais plus humaine que ça Kate, tu n'as pas de cœur. Rajouta Espo. Depuis qu'il est avec nous au poste, il fait tout pour toi, tu crois qu'on n'a pas vu votre petit jeu, vos regards amoureux échangés en douce, ces petits gestes tendres que vous glissiez par ci par là. Il tient à toi et toi à lui, ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure alors débrouille toi comme tu veux mais fait toi pardonner ou c'est à moi que t'aura faire.

Je n'avais jamais vu Javier comme ça, je sais qu'il me considérait comme se petite sœur et qu'il me défendrait dans tous les cas mais là je crois que je l'ai déçu. Après ces paroles ils tournèrent les talons me laissant là, sur ce banc à cogiter sur ce que je venais de faire endurer à mon petit ami et sur ce qu'ils venaient de m'apprendre. Mon Dieu qu'ai-je fais, j'ai éloigné de moi l'homme que j'aimais le plus, il avait tenté de m'aider et moi je n'ai rien trouvé de mieux que de le tenir à l'écart et d'être odieuse avec lui? Les mots que j'avais eus à son égard me revinrent en mémoire alors que des larmes coulaient sur ma joue. Je me traitais d'idiote sans cœur, il fallait que je répare mes conneries en espérant que se ne soit pas trop tard. Je remontais voir mon père sachant très bien que j'allais avoir droit à un sermon à propos de mes actes mais j'assumerais et ferais tous pour réparer mes erreurs.

- Hey Katie, que voulaient tes collègues ?

- Ils m'ont dit tous ce qu'a fait Rick pour les aider et que c'est grâce à lui qu'ils ont pu coincer les coupables. Et je sais ce que tu vas dire, oui je suis une idiote de l'avoir traité ainsi. Alors excuse-moi je vais y aller. Je vais avoir du job pour le récupérer, si ce n'est pas déjà trop tard.

J'embrassais mon père et sortis de la chambre en l'entendant crier * bon courage Katie*, et bien décidée à reconquérir l'homme de ma vie car oui il l'était, mon seul et unique amour, à présent j'en avais la certitude.

Dans ma voiture je pensais à ce que j'allais lui dire, comment m'y prendre ? La vérité, voilà ce que j'allais lui dire, rien de mieux que la sincérité pour débuter ma mission de sauvetage de notre couple car oui on était un couple et je devais tout faire pour que ça dure encore et longtemps. La route me parut interminable et la pluie qui tombait en trombe n'arrangeais pas la circulation, New-York à 17h et sous la pluie n'était vraiment pas très praticable, j'hésitais à enclencher mon gyrophare mais se ne serais pas très professionnel, je pris donc mon mal en patience et avançais aux rythmes des klaxons et du tonnerre qui retentissait au loin. Je tentais d'apaiser mon esprit mais ce fut peine perdue et c'est nerveuse que je frappais à la porte de chez mon écrivain.

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre et la porte s'ouvrit, Martha m'accueilli le regard triste ce qui me fit mal au cœur, je n'avais pas seulement fais souffrir Rick, mais toute sa famille en avait pâtit.

- Bonsoir Martha, est-ce que Rick est là ?

Devant mon air abattu, elle se décala pour me laisser entrer et referma la porte derrière moi.

- Oui, il est là mais je ne sais pas s'il voudra vous voir. Il s'est enfermé dans son bureau il y a une heure et n'en n'est pas ressortit depuis.

- Je suis désolée Martha.

- Il m'a expliqué ce qui s'est passé, pourquoi l'avoir traité de la sorte, ne vous-as-t-il pas prouvé qu'il serait toujours là pour vous. Je ne l'avais plus vu aussi triste depuis…je ne sais même pas depuis quand. Il était si heureux depuis qu'il sortait avec vous, il disait même qu'il se voyait vieillir à vos côtés.

A ces paroles je mis ma main devant ma bouche tentant d'étouffer un sanglot qui finit tout de même par s'échapper de ma gorge. Et là la rouquine fit une chose inattendue, elle s'approcha de moi et me serra dans ses bras. Je lui rendis son étreinte tout de même gênée par la situation, c'est moi qui leur avais fait du mal et c'est elle qui me réconfortait. Un bruit de clé dans la serrure me tira de mes pensées. Alexis venait d'arriver et me fixait d'un regard vide, neutre, rien n'y paraissait ni haine ni colère.

- Bonsoir grand-mère, bonsoir Kate. Fit-elle d'un ton calme.

- Salut Alexis, répondit Martha.

Quant à moi j'arrivais à peine à articuler un petit_ Bonsoir _à son attention.

Elle posa ses affaires en se dirigea vers la cuisine laissant la matriarche finir notre conversation.

- Vous savez Kate, il vous aime et je sais que vous l'aimez aussi alors allez le voir, même s'il ne veut pas vous parler car il est très têtu, insistez, parlez-lui. Il a droit à des explications.

- Merci Martha, pour tout.

- Il mérite d'être heureux et vous aussi alors faites en sorte de l'être ensemble.

Puis elle se retira dans sa chambre me laissant seule avec la plus jeune des rouquines.

- Alexis je….

- Non Kate, ce n'est pas à moi que vous devez faire des excuses mais à mon père, c'est lui qui a le plus souffert. Il est venu me voir l'autre jour, son moral en avait pris un coup. Il était prêt à abandonner la partie, déçu par votre réaction mais au lieu de ça il a repris le dessus et s'est jeté à corps perdu dans cette enquête et vous a laissé tranquille. Alors je crois qu'il a au moins droit de savoir pourquoi vous l'avez traité ainsi et j'espère sincèrement que vous pourrez arranger les choses et qu'il vous pardonnera, se sera certainement long mais je sais que vous y arriverez.

Ses yeux étaient devenus brillants comme les miens après cette tirade pleine de vérité et de bon sens. Elle me prit la main et m'emmena devant le bureau de son père frappa à la porte puis monta à l'étage. A l'intérieur du bruit se fit entendre et la porte s'ouvrit.

* * *

alors? verdict?


End file.
